Mi ángel de la música
by skayue-chan
Summary: (post Silencer). Tras el éxito de Kitty Section, la banda decide hacer una fiesta en el Liberty para celebrar, es ahí donde Luka finalmente se atreverá a darle a Marinette un regalo muy especial en el que lleva trabajando durante mucho tiempo y en el que puso todo su corazón. ¿sera que tras oírla, Marinette acepte ser su ángel de la música? NUEVO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION, CONTENIDO 100% LUKANETTE**

**SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE SHIP, ABSTENERSE DE LEER, GRACIAS**

**Creo que tras ver silencer, ya me estoy inclinando más al team Lukanette, y es que no me pueden culpar, la confesión de Luka fue hermosa y además, en este nuevo episodio, note que Marinette realmente empieza a sentir algo por Luka. **

**No pensé en escribir un nuevo fanfic de este ship, pero tras ver el episodio nuevo, de repente me llego una posible continuación y pues no pude contenerme, agarré mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir un Lukanette express en un solo día. Para ser pues, quien soy (quien haya leído mis otros trabajos saben que no puedo contenerme a ser un one shot corto) este fic siento que es el más corto que he escrito, pero la verdad quede bastante satisfecha y pues espero que les guste. **

¿Quieres ser mi ángel de la música?

Kitty Section fue todo un éxito en su primera aparición en la televisión, el Ranking de la audiencia se elevo en tan solo los 15 minutos en que la banda presento tres increíbles canciones, además, el que fuese una banda oculta tras unas originales mascaras fue un factor que atrajo mucho al público. Tal fue su éxito y su satisfacción, que se dieron el lujo de rechazar el firmar un contrato disquero con Bob Ross, nada bueno les esperaría con una persona tan avara y poco confiable, ya el tiempo les daría una verdadera oportunidad.

Ahora la banda se encontraba saliendo del estudio, todos con unas enormes sonrisas en su rostro, pero, había dos personas cuyas expresiones de alegría eran un tanto diferentes. Luka por supuesto estaba más que contento, la experiencia de tocar en televisión en vivo seria grandiosa para su carrera en la música, y bueno, también estaba el echo que tuvo la oportunidad de confesársele a la chica que ha estado en su cabeza desde el momento en que apareció en su camarote, chica que extrañamente se sonrojaba y le huía a su mirada cada vez que notaba sus ojos en ella, parecía cohibida, confundida, cosa que le extraño al guitarrista, cuando la miro desde el escenario, Marinette le sonrió encantadoramente pero ahora, parecía estarlo evitando.

-eso fue maravilloso – _exclama Rosita con la euforia al tope _– nuestra primera aparición en televisión en vivo – _gira sobre si misma _– tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta para celebrarlo

-me parece buena idea – _secunda Juleka _– podemos hacerla en el Liberty, a mamá no le importara, verdad Luka?

-mientras no sobrepasemos los niveles de ruido no creo que tengamos problemas – _todos exclaman un grito eufórico _– vendrás con nosotros verdad Marinette? – _pero esta no responde, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos _– ¿Marinette?

-¿Qué?... oh si…. Claro…. s-suena divertido – _sonríe con algo de nerviosismo _– le llamare a Alya para ver si este libre y venga con Nino – _se va a parte del grupo buscando el contacto de su amiga, Luka la mira irse, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan precipitado al confesársele _

-yo le avisare a Milene – _dice emocionando Ivan, también apartándose _

-yo me encargare de enviarle mensajes a todos nuestros compañeros – _habla Rosita tecleando su celular y yéndose a sentar a un lugar a parte_

Los hermanos Couffaine se quedaron solos.

Luka miraba fijamente a Marinette hablando emocionada por teléfono con su amiga, seguramente contándole por todo lo que pasaron hoy. Se le veía tan linda, sus ojos celestes brillaban de felicidad, no pudo evitar el suspiro que se le escapo. Desvió su mirada levemente a él, y en cuanto se dio cuenta que también la miraba, su rostro adquirió un fuerte sonrojo y su gesto se volvió un tanto cohibido, nuevamente la confusión se reflejaba en su semblante. No sabía exactamente como tomarlo, de verdad llego a pensar que su confesión seria correspondida, pero, posiblemente no se dio a entender del todo bien, no era bueno con las palabras, menos para confesarse, por eso recito parte de la canción que escribió para ella. 

-Luka! – _la voz alta, que su hermana muy rara vez usaba, lo hizo volver a la tierra. Bajo su mirada a ella _\- ¿todo en orden? Llevo llamándote desde hace rato

-perdón Jul…. Ya sabes que es común en mi estar constantemente en las nubes – _se excusa _

-lo sé, pero, nunca mientras miras perdidamente a alguien – _señala a Marinette que seguía al teléfono _– ya se lo dijiste verdad?

-a mi manera, pero, si, antes de subir a tocar le confesé lo que siento por ella – _debería decirlo con un brillo en su rostro, incluso uno mayor al que tiene cuando oye una canción que le enchina la piel o cuando logra terminar una nueva melodía en su guitarra _

-supongo que no te ha dado una respuesta – _su hermano baja la mirada y se da la media vuelta _– dale tiempo Luka – _en apoyo, pone una mano sobre su hombro _– Marinette ha estado enamorada de Adrian por mucho tiempo, pero tú no le eres indiferente, posiblemente esta algo confundida

-no quería causarle más problemas – _suspiro cabizbajo, sabía que a ella le gustaba Adrian y aun así tuvo el egoísmo de confesársele _

Durante las dos semanas que Marinette estuvo yendo a su casa a diario para trabajar en los atuendos de la banda, la escenografía y el video que subirían para dar a conocer a Kitty Section, le pareció ver en ella un hilo de esperanza. Se llevaban muy bien, platicaban de todo, reían, bromeaban, notaba que sonreía dulcemente y se sonrojaba cuando descubría que la estaba observando, parecía que se sentía encantada con las atenciones que tenía con ella. Por eso le pareció oportuno en declarársele cuando lo detuvo antes de irse con la banda, preguntándole si fue real lo que le dijo estando Akumatizado. El no recordaba nada de lo que hizo o dijo al estar bajo las influencias del Akuma, pero su corazón en ese momento le pidió a gritos que era el momento de decírselo, fue algo que salió de forma natural.

-solo compórtate como siempre con ella, que vea que no la estas presionando – _le aconseja su hermana _\- ¿Cómo va la canción que le escribiste?

Fue inevitable que Juleka no oyera la composición que día y noche repetía incansablemente en su guitarra, siempre ponía esmero en sus creaciones, pero por lo menos las dejaba descansar unos días alegando que a la música no se le podía presionar. Pero con esta fue diferente, podía pasar horas en su cuarto repitiendo la misma tonada una y otra vez, lo oía incluso decirse a si mismo que eso no funcionaba en un tono de reproche que rara vez Luka expresaba, día tras día oía la misma canción hasta que de a poco fue tomando forma a una melodía y armonía que la impresiono por la sensación que transmitía. Claramente expresaba cariño, afecto, dulzura, el más puro amor. la curiosidad la mataba, por eso fue con su hermano a interrogarlo del porque ponía tanto esmero en esa canción en particular, fue ahí que lo conto todo respecto a lo que sentía por su amiga Marinette.

-ya esta terminada…. – _dice con orgullo _

-creo que ya es momento para que la escuche

-¿Qué paso con eso de que no sienta que la presiono? – _cuestiona alzando las cejas _

-no la estas presionando…. Solo le mostraras la canción que escribiste especialmente para ella, es como cuando das un regalo, no lo entregas esperando algo a cambio – _tenía razón, esa canción era un regalo para Marinette, seria egoísta tenerlo oculto empolvándose _

-ya está todo listo – _canturrea Rosita _– la mayoría de nuestros compañeros vendrán

-Milene también viene…. Iré por ella a su casa – _informa Ivan antes de irse por su novia _

-Alya llegara más tarde junto con Nino, dice que primero pasaran por su tornamesa – _dice por último Marinette regresando con el grupo _

-vayamos a comprar, mientras tanto, todo lo necesario para la fiesta – _Rosita sin duda era la más emocionada por la fiesta _– rápido Juleka – _corre arrastrando a Juleka de la mano, Marinette ve con diversión la escena _

-¿vamos Marinette? – _le pregunta Luka frente a ella, luciendo su tranquilo semblante. Marinette bajo su mirada sonrojada _

Durante el camino, Rosita, que caminaba a lado de Juleka, no paraba de hablar y fantasear sobre la banda siendo mundialmente famosos y viajando por distintas partes del mundo en una gira para beneficencia a las personas económicamente perjudicados, y así, el príncipe Ali se diera cuenta de su infinita bondad y le pidiera casarse con ella, convirtiéndose en una princesa que ayudaría a un más a los lugares que estuviesen en malas condiciones de vivienda, pero según ella, no dejaría a la banda, como de todos modos usaban las máscaras nadie sabría que la vocalista de Kitty Section es en realidad una princesa.

-no creo que ni Ladybug o Catnoir tengan esa clase de doble vida – _bromea Luka, consiguiendo que Marinette se ría, por lo menos ya no estaba tan tensa a su lado _– emm…. Marinette – _lo mira, parecía algo inquieto y preocupado _– dime por favor la verdad – _Marientte siente que por un instante el corazón se la va a la garganta al creer que le preguntaría respecto a su hermosa declaración, no estaba lista para darle una respuesta, no ahora _\- ¿realmente no te dije nada que te hiriera u ofendiera cuando estuve Akumatizado? – _esa duda lo carcomía desde que Marientte le pregunta si fue de verdad lo que le dijo al tener el Akuma, pero ella, al ser tan considerada con los demás, no quiso repetirlo_

-no Luka…. Te lo juro…. De…. De echo fue todo lo contrario – _se le declaro aun estando bajo el control de Hawk Moth, pero no se atrevía a decirle que le repitió exactamente las mismas palabras que pronuncio antes de irse con la banda _– me…. Dijiste que no permitirías que me hicieran daño

-¿de verdad? Uuff que bueno – _suelta una exhalación que ni sabía que estaba conteniendo _– pero de todos modos te cause problemas…. lo siento – _lucia realmente arrepentido, pero fue algo que no se pudo evitar, no fue como que él le pidiera personalmente a Hawk Moth que lo Akumatizara _– perdí el control de mis emociones cuando vi que esa tal Bob Ross te estaba amenazando con difamarte…. Por eso no quise un contrato disquero con una persona así, y el resto de la banda estuvo de acuerdo conmigo

-gracias por defenderme Luka – _muestra una sincera sonrisa, Luka la mira en un claro gesto de "no fue nada" _

-de todas formas…. Quiero compensártelo dándote un regalo muy especial

-Luka, no es necesario…. En serio – _hace un exagerado y nervioso ademan de negación con sus manos _

-claro que si – _insiste con su penetrante mirada zafiro _– también es para agradecerte tu trabajo con la banda y…. bueno, sin tu firme determinación porque se hiciera justicia, nunca habríamos tocado por televisión en vivo

-p-pero, en ese caso…. A quien deberías agradecer es a Ladybg y Catnoir – _era ridículo si lo pensaba, Ladybug ella era después de todo _

-ellos fueron de gran ayuda para regresarme a la normalidad cuando fui Akumatizado…. Pero fuiste tú la que decidió enfrentarse con asombrosa valentía a Bob Ross, tú fuiste la que tuvo la determinación de que se hiciera justicia Marinette – _lo mira sin saber que decir, le estaba dando la mayoría del crédito a ella, a Marinette _– para mí, la verdadera heroína del día fuiste tú – _tal fue el impacto que le provoco con sus palabras que no pudo seguir caminando. Luka lo noto y se detuvo también, quedando frente a ella _

-¿enserio…. Crees eso de mí? – _susurra con la cabeza baja y escepticismo en su voz, lo que enternece más al guitarrista, esa chica era increíblemente sencilla _

-lo creo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos Marinette – _la toma de los hombros, ella alza la mirada. Ella queda prendada de la mirada sumamente honesta de Luka mientras este, ve en la cara de Marinette una nueva luz de esperanza _

-dense prisa – _grita a lo lejos Rosita, sacándolos de su burbuja _– tenemos que comprar muchas cosas antes que los demás lleguen

-¿vamos Marinette? – _esta vez Marinette asiente sin cohibirse _

Fueron al supermercado a comprar todo lo necesario para dar la gran fiesta del siglo en celebración a Kitty Section, o por lo menos así era en la imaginación de una excesivamente eufórica Rosita que prácticamente arrojaba al carrito con cuanta cosa se topaba, incluso con artículos que no usarían en lo absoluto para una fiesta, aunque estas las quitaba disimuladamente Juleka mientras intentaba seguir el paso a su inquieta amiga mientras empujaba el carrito.

Marinette se ofreció a hacer algunos postres para la fiesta, así que, acompañada por Luka que empujaba el carrito, fue a la sección de panadería donde rápidamente tomo lo que necesitaba mientras que Luka solo observaba fascinado como escogía cuidadosamente cada ingrediente diciéndole de que forma lo usuaria. Luka solo podía limitarse a asentir ya que él en la cocina era todo un desastre. Le conto una vez que se ofreció a preparar un chocolate caliente en la época de invierno, únicamente debía poner el agua a hervir y agregarle la cocoa y azúcar, una tarea de lo más sencilla, incluso sus primos de 10 años lo habían hecho. Casi lo lograba sin tener ningún accidente, pero cuando le quiso poner un poco de canela, no noto que esta estaba mal tapada, por lo que le vació todo el contenido, sobra decir que lo que debió ser una dulce bebida caliente termino completamente imbebible. Marinette soltó una gran risa ante tal anécdota.

-apresurémonos chicos, la fiesta no tardara en comenzar – _anuncia Rosita una vez que llegaron al Liberty _

-Rosita, la fiesta es hasta las 7 y apenas son las 2 – _le hace ver Juleka _

-pero el tiempo se pasa volando, no hay que perder ni un segundo – _cual relámpago, empieza a sacar todos los adornos para fiesta que compraron _

-iré a ayudarle a decorar – _dice Juleka _

-yo empezare a preparar todo ¿no hay problema con que use su cocina? – _pide amablemente Marinette _

-para nada, siéntete como en tu casa – _responde Juleka _

-gracias, Luka emmm…. ¿te gustaría ayudarme? – _le pide con algo de pena. Oye a Juleka conteniendo su risa, la cual tapa con su boca. Marinette la mira sin entender mientras que Luka le reprocha en silencio con sus ojos. Juleka se retira haciendo un ademan con sus manos de que no le hicieran caso_

-¿acaso mi anécdota en la cocina no te dejo ninguna moraleja? – _le recuerda alarmado, no seria de mucha ayuda, de ninguna ayuda, solo lo estropearía _

-pero yo no conozco tu cocina, necesito que me digas donde están los recipientes que necesitare

-de acuerdo, si es solo para eso entonces el Liberty no corre riesgos de hundirse a causa de una explosión – _ambos ríen ante el exagerado escenario que planteaba _

Al principio, Luka solo estuvo pasándole los recipientes que Marinette solicitaba, pero, sin que el musico estuviese plenamente consciente, empezó a ayudarle con cosas que lo involucraban un poco más a la cocina; como medir la harina en la báscula, poner cierta cantidad de azúcar, cortar la masa con la ayuda de los moldes de galletas escogieron juntos, entre otras cosas sencillas. La cocina resultaba ser bastante entretenida cuando no terminaba en desastre por su completa ineptitud en dicha tarea, pero claro, era demasiado increíble que él estuviese en la cocina sin provocar algún desastre para ser verdad. Al estar distraído viendo a Marinette decorando las galletas, se le cayo encima la bolsa de harina que se proponía a dejar en la alacena, dejándolo blanco de la cabeza a los pies. Una vez que termino de toser y la neblina de harina se disipo, Marinette se puso a reír a carcajadas al ver a Luka, quien, muy lejos de enfadarse, también comenzó a reír, pero entre venganza y juego, tomo un puño de harina y se lo arrojo a Marinette, comenzando así una guerra con harina llena de risas.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – _se oye una firme voz de mujer desde la entrada que los hace detener inmediatamente su juego _

-hola mamá – _saluda Luka como si nada _

-s-señora, digo, capitana – _Marinette se pone erguida deseando que la tierra se la tragara _– lo siento mucho…. Limpiaremos esto de inmediato

-jajajaja Marinette ya te había dicho que el Liberty es un lugar para expresarse con libertad, no te preocupes – _dice jovialmente, aliviando a la franco-china –_ tan solo no dejen tanto desastre, continúen con su labor – _ordena con su voz de mando _

-si capitana – _dice Luka poniéndose en posición de firmes con una mano en su frente a modo de saludo militar. La capitana se retira – _te dije que acabaría en desastre si te ayudaba, la cocina y yo no nos llevamos – _pese a eso, tenia una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro_

-no fue tan malo…. De hecho, fue divertido – _con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, camina a las galletas que estaba decorando antes de empezar con aquella divertida guerra de harina _

-espero que no se hayan estropeado tus galletas – _va a su lado, viendo con un poco de temor el trabajo de Marinette _

-solo les cayo un poco de harina – _empieza a acomodarlas una por una en un platón _\- ¿puedes ir sacando el pastel del horno por favor? – _pide gentilmente mientras ella va a dejar las galletas en la barra. Luka va hacia el horno y se pone de cuclillas para abrirlo – _no se te olvide ponerte los gantes antes de….. – _pero no termina su advertencia cuando oye a Luka emitiendo un leve grito de dolor _– Luka! – _corre a él y se pone de rodillas frente a él _– Luka, estas bien?

-estoy bien Marinette, no te preocupes – _sonríe débilmente _– ahh si seré torpe – _se reprocha a su mismo sosteniéndose la mano que se quemo contra su pecho _

-déjame ver – _extiende su mano hacia Marientte quien la sostiene y la examina minuciosamente _– fue una quemadura leve…. Pero será mejor ponerte pomada para que no te este ardiendo – _ella parecía más aliviada al ver que no se hizo nada serio - _¿tienes algún botiquín?

-si…. Hay uno en el baño, vamos – _se pone de pie para guiar a Marinette _

Le indica donde están las cosas que necesitaba para curarlo, señalándole el espejo encima del lavabo. Marinette toma una pomada especial para quemaduras leves y la aplica en la palma del guitarrista con suma delicadeza, mandándole a Luka una especie de cosquilleo agradable.

-listo – _termina de vendarlo_

-¿sobreviviré? – _dramatiza juguetón _

-estarás bien…. No creo que tenga efectos secundarios – _bromea _

-gracias Marientte…. Eres maravillosa – _suelta sin pensarlo, pero sin arrepentirse, en especial al ver la reacción que provoco en Marinette que desvió su rostro sonrojado al tiempo que sonreía encantadoramente – _bueno, tras que ya paso me vergonzosa torpeza…. Terminemos de preparar ese pastel que me muero por probar – _se adelanta, dejando a Marinette con una ensoñada expresión en su rostro, Luka ha hecho romper su récord de sonrojos en ese día, algo que ni Adrian ha logrado _

-Luka es un experto en música y en el patinaje sobre hielo, pero un total caso perdido en la cocina – _ríe Tikki desde su bolso _

-todos tenemos nuestro punto débil – _comenta sin darle demasiada importancia _– iré con él antes que se vaya a cortar con el papel de cocina – _bromea _

Luka continúo ayudando a Marinette en todo lo que podía a pesar de tener parte de la mano vendada. Juntos colocaron el relleno dulce en medio del pastel y las fresas, donde en dicha labor, se tocaron accidentalmente las manos, mandándose un instantáneo toque que les hizo sonreírse mutuamente. Cuando colocaron el betún alrededor del pastel, Luka tomo un poco con su dedo y lo embarro en la mejilla de la azabache, esta, tras un divertido reproche, también hizo lo mismo, y tal como ocurrió con la harina, empezaron una pequeña guerra embarrándose el betún. Una vez finalizado su infantil juego, Marinette termino de decorar el pastel haciendo un minucioso y detallado logo de Kitty Section, obra de arte que dejo admirado al musico.

-increíble Marinette, eres toda una artista – _alaga __Luka_

\- no es para tanto – _dice con cierta timidez _– tu eres el que hace verdadero arte con tu música

-existen diferentes tipos de arte…. La clave es que se haga desde el fondo del corazón, poniendo todas tus emociones y sentimientos en él – _se atreva a tomarla de las manos _– por eso todo lo que haces es tan especial, ya que pones tu corazón puro y sincero – _nuevamente la deja muda ante sus poéticas palabras, especialmente porque tenia su mirada zafiro clavada en ella. Se separan al oír un carraspeo desde la entrada de la cocina, percatándose de la presencia de Alya mirándolos con picardía _

-Alya! – _empieza a ser movimientos erráticos con sus brazos _– pero ¿qué haces aquí? La fiesta empieza hasta las 7

-ya son las 6:30 chica, parece que estabas demasiado entretenida aquí abajo – _comenta con un claro tono insinuante _– hola Luka, gusto en verte de nuevo

-¿Qué tal Alya? – _saluda con su eterna serenidad _

-solo venia a decirles que ya están listas todas las decoraciones…. Juleka me mando aquí para ver si necesitaban ayuda, pero veo que ambos se estuvieron divirtiendo – _ve toda la cocina cubierta de harina y a sus dos amigos con betún en la cara _

-eehh…. Ya tenemos todo listo – _exclama nerviosa Marinette tomando una toalla para limpiarse la cara _– enseguida subimos, solo limpiaremos un poco aquí

-yo me encargare de eso Marinette – _ofrece Luka – _vayan a dejar todo listo para la fiesta

-¿seguro? – _asiente _– gracias Luka…. Alya, ayúdame a subir esto – _le pasa el generoso platón de galletas recién horneadas mientras que ella se llevaba el pastel _– vaya, el barco a quedado fantástico chicas – _felicita a Juleka y Rosita, quienes le agradecen con un gesto amistoso _– no crees Alya? – _le pregunta al tiempo en que ambas dejaban los postres junto a las demás frituras _

-si, si, yo también se los dije cuando llegué, pero…. Yo estoy más interesada en otra cosa _– la mira inquisitiva, Marinette se sentía acorralada sabiendo que nada haría que Alya olvidara la escena que vio en la cocina_

-oh cierto…. Supongo que quieres saber más sobre el percance que tuvimos con Bob Ross y Kitty Section – _no perdía con intentar desviar el tema _

-no te pases de lista Marinette…. ¿dime que pasa entre Luka y tú? – _le interroga con su actitud de periodista _

-n-no, no pasa nada – _desvía la mirada – _solo me estaba ayudando a hacer los postres

-si como no – _se cruza de brazos _– yo vi un ambiente más intimo que de un simple cheff repostero y ayudante – _de esta no se escaparía _– vamos amiga, dime, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

Era una historia algo larga, aunque, no le haría mal contarle a Alya sobre lo que ocurrió a parte del fraude que intentaron hacerle a Kitty Section. Se llevo a su amiga a la parte trasera del barco para poder hablar con más privacidad, le costo un poco hablarle sobre que aun estando Luka akumatizado, se le declaro, y que nuevamente le repitió exactamente las mismas palabras cuando volvió a la normalidad.

-¿enserio te dijo eso? – _exclama poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Marinette afirma con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados totalmente abochornada _– hay Marinette…. Es la declaración más poética y romántica que he escuchado en mi vida – _lo mismo le dijo Tikki - _¿y que le respondiste? – _ansiaba saber _

-yo…. Aun no le respondo nada – _juega con sus dedos índices _

-¿pero porque? – _al ver a su amiga bajando su rostro, obtiene la respuesta _– es por Adrian verdad? – _afirma con la cabeza _– Marinette…. Llevas enamorada de Adrian más de un año y no han tenido ningún avance más allá de ser amigos, y eso que te sigues atragantando con tus propias palabras cuando hablas con él…. Además, en mi punto de vista…. Tienes al chico en un altar, estas demasiado endiosada con él…. Pero al verte con Luka, te ves mucho más relajada, te comportas más natural, hablas con él con mucha más fluidez…. Si me permites darte un consejo, creo que deberías salir con otros chicos, expandir tu mente y ver si realmente amas a Adrian o solo le tienes una fuerte admiración

-pero no seria justo estar con Luka solo para tratar de olvidarme de Adrian – _eso era lo que realmente la tenia en duda _

-¿acaso no te gusta Luka? – _pregunta escéptica, ella vio claramente la manera en que se miraban en la cocina _

-si, si me gusta, es muy lindo

-¿entonces cual es el problema? – _pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Marinette _– inténtalo, arriésgate, ya el tiempo te dirá a quien amas en realidad

-no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido

-no tiene por qué ser así, ambos son maduros y son tus amigos, aceptaran la decisión que tomes

-gracias Alya – _se abrazan fraternalmente, vaya que, si le sirvió hablar con ella, ahora sabia que hacer _

La música, cortesía de Nino que la hacia de DJ, estaba poniendo un gran ambiente en la fiesta. Casi todo el salón de clases fue a festejar la aparición de Kitty Section en la televisión en vivo, exceptuando a Cloe, no porque no la invitaran, Rosita también le envió un mensaje invitando a la adinerada hija del alcalde de parís, pero simplemente no vino, aunque si su amiga Sabine, posiblemente a escondidas de la rubia. Tampoco se presentó Adrian debido a que su estricto padre lo sentencio a practicar arduamente el piano al notar que estaba muy falto de práctica, cosa que a sus amigos se les hacía ridículo, para ellos, Adrian tocaba maravillosamente. Aunque en parte, por extraño que parezca, alivio un poco a Marinette, no era que no quisiese que estuviese con ellos festejando a sus amigos por su éxito ante la TV, pero posiblemente, si tenía al rubio cerca, no podría hacer lo que ya había decidido.

-¡Atención amigos! – _habla Nino por el micrófono bajando un poco la música _– me acaba de enterar que la presentación de Kitty Section ya está en YouTube y ya tiene más de 100 mil visitas – _lo gritos de euforia no tardaron en oírse, especialmente de los integrantes de la banda _– felicidades Kitty Section…. ¡Que continúe la celebración! – _le sube a la animada música _

Devoraron todos los aperitivos, especialmente los postres que Luka y Marinette prepararon entre juegos con la harina y el betún, sin contar el pequeño descuido que tuvo el guitarrista.

Ya un poco más avanzada la fiesta, se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para partir el generoso pastel que hizo Marinette en honor a la banda, cuyos integrantes estaban en al centro. Luka había propuesto que Marinette estuviera en medio de ellos, alegando que era el puesto de honor y que no había nadie más que se lo mereciera, esto la hizo sonrojar, pero todos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Prendieron una glamurosa vela que arrojaba chispas, luego Marinette, a petición de Luka que nuevamente dijo que era ella quien debía tener tal honor, partió la primera rebanada.

Alya capturo la épica foto del momento.

-quiero ser el primero en decirte que tus postres fueron lo mejor de la fiesta – _le alaga Luka mientras terminaba su segunda rebanada del pastel _

-no es para tanto – _dice humildemente _– tu me ayudaste mucho Luka

-claro, cuando se trata de hacer desastres en la cocina soy el mejor – _bromea mostrando su mano vendada, ambos ríen _– Mari…. Quisiera darte un obsequio que tengo especialmente para ti

-Luka…. – _siente el corazón al borde de la garganta _– no, no es necesario, sea lo que sea no creo merecerlo

-mereces eso y mucho más Marinette – _la toma de la mano _– vamos, es solo un obsequio que deseo darte – _su mirada zafiro era intensa, incluso lucia levemente inquieto. Ella no pudo negarse, así que lo sigue, o mejor dicho la lleva de la mano adentro del barco llegando a su camarote, donde le pide que tome asiento en su cama mientras él tomaba su guitarra _– no soy bueno con las palabras, tal como te lo dije el primer día que nos conocimos, me doy a entender mejor con esto – _empieza a mover los dedos de la mano izquierda, sacándole una bella tonada a su guitarra _– espero que mi canción te alcance

Suaves acordes suenan de su guitarra, era asombroso como apenas bastaban unos segundos para ya envolver a Marinette con su música

_**Llegaste repentinamente a mi**_

_**Tal como llega la letra de una dulce canción **_

Los ojos celestes de la franco-china se abren con asombro, su guitarra ya de por si lograba transmitirle hermosas sensaciones por si sola, pero su voz le estaba llegando a lo profundo de su alma, era una voz cálida, suave, hipnotizante.

_**Hermosa sinfonía escuche desde tu alma **_

_**Bella melodía que no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza **_

_**Una sucesión de notas que rítmicamente palpitan en mi corazón, que, con el paso de los días, se volvió una inolvidable canción **_

Su voz, los arpegios de su guitarra, el sentimiento que ambas cosas le transmitían mientras la miraban con el más sincero amor, la tenían perdida, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sentía que las lagrimas estaban a punto de salirse.

_**No hay falsedad en mi canción**_

_**Ni una nota disonante escucharas **_

Empezó a tocar con más ímpetu, su guitarra sonaba con más intensidad, con más sentimiento

_**Un extraordinario ser eres sin dudar**_

_**Tan clara como una nota musical**_

_**Tan sincera como una melodía **_

_**La canción en mi cabeza desde el día en que nos conocimos **_

Esas era las mismas palabras que le dijo tanto estando Akumatizado como cuando volvió a la normalidad, y la estaba cantando y tocando con mayor ímpetu

_**Dime por favor **_

_**Que serás la canción que no me canso de escuchar **_

_**Dime por favor**_

_**Que serás la musa a la cual acudir cuando no encuentro inspiración **_

_**Dime, dime si**_

_**Serás mi ángel de la música **_

Su voz se alzó más allá del cielo, acompañado por la envolvente armonía de su guitarra, por lo menos así lo siento la chica que lo escuchaba con la cara adornada con un bello sonrojo y sus ojos celestes totalmente abiertos

_**Nada tiene que ofrecerte este humilde trovador **_

_**Nada más que venerarte con su música y su amor **_

_**Y no importa lo que llegue a suceder **_

Un arpegio tocado con delicadeza

_**No importa la respuesta que me des **_

Otro arpegio

_**Estaré ahí para animarte con bellas melodías **_

_**Que tocare con sinceridad **_

_**Que tocare desde el fondo de mi corazón **_

Un arpegio más

_**Solo responde con honestidad **_

_**¿mi ángel de la música serás? **_

Finaliza con otro arpegio más lento, tocando con benevolencia cuerda por cuerda

Marinette puso su mano sobre su rostro, y juzgando por el brincar de sus hombros, pudo darse cuenta de que lloraba en silencio

-Marinette lo siento – _se pone de rodillas dejando su instrumento a un lado _– lo siento Marinette – _repite, se sentía terrible de hacer llorar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado _– escucha…. Con esto no pretendo presionarte de alguna forma – _finalmente alza su rostro, sus bellos ojos azules estaban opacados por las lágrimas, sin embargo, también mostraba una tenue sonrisa, eso lo desconcertó un poco pero continuo _– yo…. Soy consiente que tu quieres a alguien más…. Y está bien, solo quería que escucharas mi canción…. La hice como un regalo para ti, así que no espero nada a cambio – _Marinette vuelve a bajar la mirada – _rayos, lo arruine todo – _se lleva una mano a su nuca _

-No – _la oye decir entre sollozos, el interpreta eso como su respuesta _

-entiendo – _se pone lentamente de pie con la cabeza agachada _– esta bien…. Será mejor que….

-no arruinaste nada Luka – _igualmente se pone de pie para mirarlo, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa al sorprendido musico _– discúlpame por haberme puesto a llorar – _se limpia las lágrimas _– es que…. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan lindo para mí, tu canción fue muy hermosa y creo que me conmovió hasta las lágrimas – _eso lo cambiaba todo, sonrió encantado, soltando un largo suspiro _

-¿entonces que dices? – _envuelve su rostro con sus manos limpiando el rastro de lagrimas con sus pulgares _\- ¿ma-ma-marinette?

-sí – _responde con voz entre cortada pero feliz – _digo que sí

La sonrisa de Luka crece casi abarcándole todo su rostro y empieza a respirar exhalando profundamente por la inmensa felicidad que sentía, era tanta que no puede contenerse a abrazar a Marinette con fuerza, con amor y protección a la vez. Marinette le corresponde colocando su rostro en el pecho del guitarrista, oye como su corazón latía fuerza, era relajante, era asombroso que estuviera así solo por ella, por Marinette.

-también es mi canción para ti – _le susurra, claro que ella entiende que se refería a los latidos de su corazón _– una que solamente tú escucharas

Se separan un poco mirándose a los ojos, veían en el reflejo del otro los sentimientos correspondidos. De repente, la sonrisa de Luka se vuelve algo juguetona, Marinette intuye que algo estaba tramando, pero antes de que pudiese formular alguna pregunta, las manos de Luka la toman de la cintura y la eleva sobre sus brazos empezando a girar sobre si mismo, tal como en la pista de hielo. Marienette empieza a reírse, se sentía sumamente feliz.

-Luka, basta – _dice entre risas _– me estoy mareando

La baja colocándola entre sus brazos, igual a como lo hizo al patinar sobre hielo, con la diferencia que esta vez la chica entre sus brazos no lo miraba confundida, esta vez le sonreía resplandecientemente, tenía una expresión de inconfundible felicidad mientras respiraba agitadamente debido a la risa que Luka le hizo soltar. La coloca correctamente de pie tomándole las manos, se va acercando a ella acortando mucho la distancia entre sus rostros, la mira con su aliento rosándole la boca, pidiéndole permiso. Marinette ve en sus ojos zafiro la pregunta silenciosa, a la que responde afirmando con la cabeza, entonces, ambos labios se encuentran. Luka escuchaba con claridad en su cabeza, mientras acariciaba con su boca los labios de su ángel de la música, una envolvente sinfonía, la cual va en crescendo al rodearla de la cintura mientras ella lo rodea por el cuello. Marinette se sentía en las nubes, incluso era mucho mejor que la sensación de estar volando con la ayuda de su yoyo, sobre los techos parisinos cuando era Ladybug.

Cuando se separaron, un grito agudo los hizo sobresaltarse, encontrándose en la entrada de la habitación del musico a un grupo de cuatro mujeres mirándolos. Una de ellas grababa con la cámara de su celular, mientras que otra le tapaba la boca a una rubia tierna. A Marinette se le subieron los colores al rostro, incluso casi se cae por la vergüenza, pero las manos de Luka la toman ágilmente de su cadera.

-chi-chi-chicas…. ¿desde cuándo están ahí? – _pregunta con voz aguda y avergonzada _

-solo diré que fue una hermosa canción Luka – _responde Alya _– eres un musico muy talentoso

-te lo agradezco – _dice sin pena alguna, mientras que Marinette cubría su rostro con su mano _

-hacen una pareja divina – _chilla emocionada Rosita – _felicidades a los dos

-si, y fue una declaración hermosa – _habla Milene _

-gracias a las dos – _de nuevo Luka con total naturalidad, todo lo contrario, a el estado volcánico en que se encontraba la chica a su lado _

-este video va a ser un éxito para mi blog – _obvio que bromeaba, y se lo hizo saber a Luka con un guiño cómplice _

-¡no te atrevas Alya! – _grita Marinette lanzándose a su amiga con la intención de arrebatarle el celular, pero esta fácilmente la esquiva y se echa a correr. Los gritos de Marinette y las risas de las chicas se oyen por todo el barco _

-así que Marinette ahora es mi cuñada – _le dice Juleka a su hermano, cuya expresión radiante no quitaba _– fue una hermosa canción Luka, no había oído la letra

-la letra vino a mi en las dos semanas que Marientte venia a diario para trabajar en los vestuarios de la banda

-ya veo – _hubo un silencio entre ambos, solo se seguía oyendo los insistentes gritos de Marinette pidiéndole a Alya que no subiera el video _– sería un éxito si Kitty Section la tocara, al fin hablaríamos de algo más realista que de unicornios

-quizá…. Pero no…. Esta canción solamente le pertenece a mi ángel de la música

**Creo que este ha sido el one-shot más corto que he escrito, considerando que mis fanfics de un capitulo son más de 20 hojas de Word. La verdad me sorprende que haya escrito este fanfic en prácticamente un día, suelo tardarme semanas en escribir, aunque solo sea un one-shot, pero este no me dejaba de dar rondas por la cabeza así que, tuve que ponerme a escribir. Me tarde un día en escribirlo en cuaderno y uno más en pasarlo a computadora, pero, aquí está el resultado que es más o menos lo que me imagino que podría suceder tras la declaración de Luka, no dudo que Marinette, aunque se noto que se puso contenta, también se sienta confundida al tener todavía sentimientos por Adrian. **

**y pues, disculpen que no haya invitado a Adrian ente fic, pero si lo hacia iba a ver mucho drama y esta vez no quise hacerlo tan extenso ya que quería tener un fic post silencer antes que saliera un nuevo episodio**

**otro dato curioso es respecto a la canción de Luka, me inspire en la canción de "dulce melodía de Jessy y joe" iba a ponerla, pero no me pareció que fuese para una declaración, por lo que mejor yo invente una, espero les haya gustado.**

**Y sin más que decir me despido y agradezco a todo el que me lee **


	2. Chapter 2

**La declaración de Luka me dejo verdaderamente afectada, tanto, que no pude evitar ser yo, y hacer de mi one-shot más largo. Por ello aquí les traigo la continuación:**

**Por cierto, este capitulo hago varias referencias de mi otro fanfic Lukanette "quiero conocerla más", no es estrictamente necesario leerlo para entender este capítulo, pero de esa manera entenderán varias cosas. **

**Sumary: pese a que Marinette acepto estar con él, Luka sabe que ella aun guarda sentimientos por Adrian, por eso lleva su reciente relación con calma y sin presiones, por eso, no se atreve a decirle lo mucho que la ama a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo conociéndola, no quiere ponerla en un conflicto sentimental, pero esta dispuesto a ser paciente y ganarse por completo su amor, después de todo, al amor y a la música no se le podían presionar.**

_Entrando poco a poco al corazón de mi ángel de la música _

Había aceptado los sentimientos de Luka, e igualmente los correspondía, y ahora estaban juntos. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, Luka era un chico muy lindo, maduro y encantador, la valoraba y apoyaba en todo. Sin saber en que momento, la conquisto y se abrió paso en su vida. Sin embargo, no podía mentirse, en un principio se sintió un tanto confundida.

Tras que la gran fiesta en el Liberty en honor al éxito de Kitty Section en televisión en vivo, Luka acompaño a Marinette hasta su casa, y como era ya pasadas la 2 de la mañana, la noche empezaba a refrescarse un poco y Marinette no traía más que su usual suéter, pero sin si quiera preguntarle si tenia frio, él la abrigo con su chaqueta. La dejo en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose con un gallardo beso en el dorso de su mano, simple muestra de cariño que provoco un fuerte sobresalto en el corazón de la azabache. Pero lo que la dejo bastante perpleja fue cuando la miro profundamente dándole su infinito agradecimiento al darle la invaluable oportunidad de estar con ella.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Luka…. Yo….

-claro que debo y quiero agradecerte – _le debatió interrumpiéndola _

Le confeso que no llego a creer que una chica tan maravillosa como ella fuese a considerarlo algo que más que su amigo que también era el hermano mayor de su amiga de la escuela, además que era consiente que a ella le gustaba Adrian Agreste, que era otro factor que lo desesperanzaba de poder tener algo con ella, después de todo, el no era competencia alguna para un chico como él, que es un reconocido modelo juvenil hijo del famoso diseñador de modas Gabriel Agreste, que vive en una hermosa mansión, que puede tener todo lo que desee pero pese a eso, a pesar de tener miles de admiradores, era un chico sumamente humilde y amigable con todos, una excelente cualidad. Mientras tanto él, apenas estaba a la mitad de su carrera en música, vivía en un viejo barco a la orilla del rio Sena y hasta hoy había tenido la oportunidad de darse a conocer como guitarrista de una banda, y eso no totalmente al estar encubiertos tras unas fabulosas mascaras de gato-unicornios. Comparado con el rubio, él no veía posibilidades de gustarle, por eso es por lo que se sentía tan enormemente dichoso de que le diese una oportunidad de hacerla feliz.

En ese momento Marinette no supo que responder o como reaccionar, ella siempre se consideró como alguien sumamente torpe y distraída, una chica que no llamaba la atención de nadie, mucho menos de alguien tan cotizado como Adrian. Sin embargo, Luka la miraba de forma totalmente apuesta a como ella misma se veía, como una chica tan grandiosa que nunca lo tomaría en cuenta para algo más que amigos.

-¿mañana puedo pasar por ti?... te invitare uno de esos helados que tanto te gustan – _ella acepta con una tímida sonrisa y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas _– entonces te veré mañana – _le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de su labio _– sueña con celestiales melodías, mi ángel de la música – _y tras dedicarle una de sus bellas y suaves sonrisas, emprende el camino de regreso a su hogar _

Subió a su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por tanta felicidad que parecía haberle dado combustible extra. Pero, al ver las fotos de Adrián en su pared, su expresión cambio a una algo confusa. Se acerco a ellas, pero en vez de mirarlas con ensoñación, ahora sentía algo distinto, si, era cariño, afecto, le seguía pareciendo un chico muy lindo y atractivo, pero ya no se volvía tan exageradamente loca como si estuviese viendo a su estrella de cine favorita. Fue entonces que cayo en cuenta de algo, todo este tiempo efectivamente a tenido a Adrian en un inalcanzable pedestal, tal era su obsesión o fanatismo por el modelo que, pese al tiempo de estar en el mismo salón y siendo amigos, no podía evitar tartamudear o decir alguna frase coherente, ni si quiera a podido invitarlo al cine. Y con Luka, a él sin problemas lo pidió que lo acompañara a la pista de hielo, se sentía más tranquila y en confianza, con los pies en la tierra, a él no le tenia una obsesiva y exagerada admiración, pese a que reconocía su gran talento para la música. Se llevaban como buenos amigos, bromeaban entre ellos, la hacía reír, hablan amenamente de casi cualquier cosa.

Pero, todavía su corazón se sentía confundido, podría decirse que dividido

-¿crees que hice lo correcto Tikki? – _le pregunta a su Kwami que se había acercado a ella _– es decir….. ¿haber aceptado estar con Luka a pesar de que aún tengo sentimientos por Adrian? – _eso era lo que la tenia con un gran sentimiento de culpa. No quería jugar con los sentimientos de Luka, él era un chico muy dulce que de verdad la quería y no seria justo estar a su lado cuando todavía Adrian ocupaba parte de su corazón, aunque Luka también se había abierto paso en el _– dime…. ¿se puede estar enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo? - _mira al pequeño ser en ruego de una respuesta _

-una vez un sabio dijo…. Si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo elige a la segunda, porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda – _eso la hizo reflexionar, y tenía su lógica _– eres una chica muy sincera con todos y especialmente contigo misma Marinette, si tu corazón eligió a Luka entonces no tienes por qué dudar – _era verdad, Luka se abrió paso en su corazón, y de echo estaba feliz de que fuera así _

Con una sonrisa apacible, como aceptando con satisfacción que quizá, ya estaba dando un gran paso a la madurez, quito con cuidado las excesivas fotografías de Adrian y las guardo en un cajón. No era en signo de desprecio, o de querer obligarse a ya no quererlo, porque aun le tenia un gran afecto a su amigo de la escuela, pero ya no seria un amor fanático, si no uno más sincero de amigos que se querían mucho. Ya el tiempo diría que pasara entre ellos, era aún muy joven, apenas iba para los 16 años, por el momento se dedicaría a ser feliz a lado de Luka.

No tenía que sentirse culpable de quererlos a los dos, ya que eran distintos sentimientos, no sabría decir exactamente en que se diferenciaban, al menos por ahora, solo estaba consiente que no sentía lo mismo por los dos.

Con las constantes visitas de aquel apuesto joven alto de cabello decolorado a quien Marinette siempre parecía darle gusto ver, era obvio que sus adorables, pero a veces entrometidos padres, empezaran a sentir curiosidad por conocerlo mejor, ya que solo una sola vez se había quedado a comer con ellos, pero después de eso ya no lo volvieron a ver hasta que él, junto con otros chicos, vinieron a trabajar en un video musical para un concurso. Sin embargo, ahora sus visitas eran más frecuentes y podían observar que le tenia un enorme cariño a su Marinette. Así que, prácticamente la obligaron a invitarlo a desayunar el domingo próximo, ante esa petición a Marinette casi se le sale el corazón, todavía no les decía que ella y Luka eran novios, y no se los oculto porque no les tuviese confianza o temería a que le prohibirían verlo, lo que la tenía en cierta forma algo inquieta es que en dicho desayuno fuesen a avergonzarla frente a él, tal como lo hicieron cuando su entusiasmado padre invito a desayunar a Charnoir cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de él en un impulso de ocultar su identidad como Ladybug. Solo que, en esta ocasión, los dos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, por lo que se imaginaba que seria un desayuno bastante incomodo, pero no se sentía a gusto en que sus padres siguieran creyendo que Luka solo era un amigo.

-te noto algo pensativa Mari – _nota Luka mientras iban tomados de las manos en un agradable paseo por un hermoso parque floral al que la invito ir en aquel viernes después de la escuela _\- ¿algo te preocupa?

-n-no es nada…. Es solo que bueno…. Emmm…. – _ya debía decirle de la invitación de sus padres, solo faltaban dos días _– veras, mis padres quieren que vengas a desayunar a nuestra casa este domingo – _dice al fin _

-¿era eso lo que te preocupaba? – _pregunta divertido _

-no es que me preocupe…. Pero…. Aun no les he dicho que bueno…. Tu y yo….

-¿somos novios? – _completa, ella asiente tímidamente, le parecía adorable que le causara pena aun verse como una pareja _\- ¿crees que se opongan? – _quisa era eso lo que le inquietaba, no quería que por su culpa, ella tuviera conflictos con sus padres _

-no, no creo – _Luka suelta una exhalación de alivio _– les agradaste mucho cuando te quedaste a comer una vez…. Pero es que mis padres, aunque son maravillosos….

-algo que heredo su linda hija – _interrumpe para darle un lindo cumplido que la hace sonrojar _

-suelen ser algo…. Entrometidos…. Te estarán preguntando miles de cosas, en especial mi padre – _ya se lo imaginaba, le dirían varias cosas sobre ella haciéndola pasar una terrible vergüenza frente a Luka _

-tranquila Mari…. Tus padres me agradaron mucho, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – _le da un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza_ – y sea lo que sea que me pregunten yo responde con sinceridad para demostrarles que su hija es alguien muy especial para mí – _y sonriendo ya más tranquila, continúan con su paseo _

Era un parque hermoso al que la había invitado Luka cuando le dijo que estaba atascada con un diseño muy importante, que no quiso informarle para quien era, pero era muy importante que quedara perfecto. El fue por ella a su casa y la invito a que se despejara un poco caminando por un bello parque que quedaba algo lejos, pero valía la pena visitar cuando se tenía algún bloqueo creativo, él solía caminar por ahí al menos dos veces al mes para inspirarse en nuevas canciones, era su lugar favorito de parís. Y notaba porque, estaba lleno de flores de diferentes colores, un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y varios grandes arboles que les proporcionaba una refrescante sombra al caminar. Durante el camino, Luka le dijo que cerrara sus ojos olvidándose del miedo a caerse, ya que él la guiaría. Con tenue voz, le pidió que escuchara atentamente todos los sonidos a su alrededor, el canto de las aves, como el viento mecía la copa de los árboles, el tenue murmullo del lago que también hacia pequeñas olas provocadas por el viento, la voz de las personas que caminaban por ahí, sus pasos acompasados, y que después, juntara todos esos sonidos y tratara de oírlos en conjunto en una sinfonía. Terminaron sentados en una banca que les permitía tener frente a ellos un puente que atravesaba el lago y una basta vegetación verde adornando a los alrededores, era un lugar sumamente pacifico, Marientte se preguntaba como nunca conoció tan bello lugar. Luka la rodeo sutilmente por el hombro y ella, casi por inercia o magnetismo, recargo su cabeza en él hombro de él mientras sentía su mano acariciándole cariñosamente el cabello.

Esa noche, ya es su cuarto, estaba tan feliz y en paz consigo misma, que pudo terminar aquella chaqueta de cuero negro que le entregaría a alguien muy especial. Solo necesitaba el momento indicado.

El domingo por la mañana, ya el ansioso padre de Marinette estaba poniendo la mesa para recibir a aquel amigo de su hija de cabello teñido que ha venido tan frecuentemente a visitar a su pequeña Marinette y que era causante de que esta estuviese últimamente más animada de lo usual. Esta vez si estaba seguro de que algo había entre los dos, no solamente una gran amistad, quizá ahora no escucho a Marinette diciéndole que estaba enamorada de él, como sucedió aquella vez con el héroe de parís Chatnoir, pero podía verlo, lo observaba en los ojos de ambos cuando estaban juntos, especialmente en los de él. Su amada esposa le advirtió que no se apresurara ni fuera a presionar al joven, probablemente solo eran buenos amigos, aunque en esta ocasión ella también intuía que ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro. Igual primero lo dejarían hablar antes de ya estar ofreciéndole trabajar como panadero con ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, más específicamente en el balcón de Marinette, esta estaba echa un auténtico manojo de nervios esperando a divisar a Luka desde lejos. Veía a cada segundo se celular viendo la hora o en espera a que Luka que llamara diciéndole que no podría ir después e todo, aunque eso al mismo tiempo la decepcionaría pero también la aliviaría un poco, aunque la verdad si quería ya decirles a sus padres de su reciente relación con el musico, rayos, ya ni ella se entendía. De algo estaba segura, no pararían de avergonzarla en todo el desayuno.

-tranquilízate Marinette – _trata de calmarla Tikki poniendo su pequeña manita en el hombro de su portadora _– Luka es un chico muy lindo y agradable, tus padres lo aceptaran con gusto

-no estoy nerviosa por eso…. Ya sabes como son de entrometidos mis padres – _seria un muy largo desayuno _

-bueno es que te quieren mucho, solo quieren ver que el chico que te pretende de verdad te quiera – _sí, eso lo sabía, pero de todos modos la harían pasar vergüenza y probablemente, estarían incomodando a Luka con quien sabe que tanta cosa _– oye…. Creo que Luka ya viene en camino – _dice Tikki asomándose desde el balcón _

Marienette asoma prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo por el barandal para descubrir que, efectivamente, Luka ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar. Cual relámpago, bajo corriendo las escaleras, el timbre sonó al estar ya a mitad de estas, su padre ya iba con toda la intención de abrir, pero Marinette se le adelanta a tomar el picaporte estando Tom a centímetros de él.

-¡yo abriré! – _exclama apresurada _– gracias papá – _él le da espacio retirándose unos pasos atrás. Emite un largo suspiro y abre la puerta, encontrándose con unos intensos ojos color zafiro y un suave semblante tranquilo, eso la hizo también que se calmara un poco, Luka siempre lograba ese efecto en ella. _

-buenos días ma-ma-marinette – _emite una pequeña risa ante su nombramiento, le parecía algo lindo _– eeemmm…. Te traje esto – _detrás de su espalda saca un pequeño ramo de rosas que Marinette toma sorprendida. Era una peculiar combinación de colores, la mayoría eran azules de diferentes tonalidades, pero también había unas cuentas rosas rojas _– es la primera vez que regalo flores – _confiesa rascándose la nuca _– y…. me pareció que esa combinación de colores iba contigo…. Espero te gusten

-son hermosas Luka, gracias – _le da un corto beso en la mejilla a Luka, este, para su sorpresa y dicha, le sonríe con algo de timidez encogiéndose de hombros. En eso, oye la exclamación enternecida de su papá _– pa-pa…. Pasa por favor – _se hace a un lado, y Luka, tan calmado y sereno como llego, entra. _

-buenos días señores Dupian Cheng – _saluda cortésmente – _muchas gracias por invitarme a desayunar con ustedes

-no hay de que – _responde Sabine _– nos da gusto verte de nuevo, pero pasa…. En un momento serviremos el desayuno – _él asiente, mira a Marinette quien le dice en tono bajo que iría a su cuarto a dejar las flores en un jarrón y luego bajaría en un momento _

Subió a su cuarto donde dejo las flores en un lindo jarrón que ella misma decoro. Se les quedo contemplando un rato con ensoñación, quizá no era la primera vez que le regalaban flores, su compañero felino de batallas muchas veces a intentando darle una flor que ella gentilmente rechazaba por respeto a sus propios sentimientos por Adrian. Seguía sin entender como es que el musico logro adentrarse a su corazón sin siquiera ser consiente de ello, lo hizo de una forma tan sutil y natural, sin presiones, que no se di cuenta.

-que lindas flores te trajo Luka – _dice Tikki – _que curioso…. Hizo una combinación de colores tanto de Ladybug como de Marinette

Era verdad, las flores rojas podrían estar representando su traje rojo moteado y las azules el color de sus ojos y cabello. Sin saberlo, le estaba diciendo que quería tanto a Marinette como a Ladybug, ambas partes de ella.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró con un escenario bastante curioso, su padre y Luka estaban riendo divertidos de quien sabe qué cosa, parecían dos buenos amigos contándose una broma personal que solo ellos entendían, solo esperaba que no estuviesen riendo a costa suya. Luka giro su mirada a ella que ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, se puso de pie para tomarla de la mano y guiarla a la mesa, le corrió la silla como todo un caballero y luego tomo asiento a un lado suyo, esto dejo encantado al matrimonio.

El desayuno fue todo un buffet de distintos postres que acompañaban con un reconfortante chocolate caliente echo en casa. Luka comía fascinado cada cosa que los padres de su novia le pedían que probara, todo para él estaba delicioso, con razón tenían tan buena reputación como los mejores panaderos de Paris. A Marinette le daba mucho gusto verlo disfrutar tanto de la comida, pero le advirtió que no se excediera demasiado o le daría un terrible dolor de estómago, pero Luka le respondió que valdría la pena por dos razones; una era que estaba disfrutando demasiado ese desayuno y la otra es que si se enfermaba estaba seguro de que ella iría a cuidarlo. Marinette no negó eso.

Tal como lo había presentido, sus adorados padres la hicieron avergonzar tras terminar el exagerado banquete de postres, aunque, hubo un factor con el que no conto, que él mismo Luka se les uniera en no dejar que su cara volviera a su tonalidad natural, lo peor es que parecía muy entretenido en verla rogando internamente a la tierra que se la tragara entera. Le había dicho que respondería con sinceridad todo lo que sus padres quisieran saber, pero no creyó que lo haría alagándola a cada rato y sin la mínima pisca de pena por su parte. Les conto, con toda naturalidad, que desde que la conoció aquella ocasión del día de la música por toda la cuidad, le pareció una chica sumamente adorable, especialmente por su simpático tartamudeo, que desde entonces ha sido como una canción que no puede sacarse de la cabeza. Al matrimonio, les pareció una declaración sumamente romántica y tierna, aunque Marinette todavía no podía alzar su rostro, pero era evidente que ya hasta vapor echaba por las orejas. Pero, la cereza sobre el pastel para que se sintiera en un estado casi volcánico fue cuando les enseño el video de él cantándole con su guitarra la canción que le escribió especialmente a ella.

En lo que sus padres veían con brillo en los ojos aquel video, Luka tomo de la mano a una adorablemente sonrojada Marinette, esta lo miro y entonces Luka comenzó a cantar en susurro siguiendo su propia voz que sonaba del video.

-solo responde con honestidad – _miraba con más cariño e intensidad a Marinette _\- ¿mi ángel de la música serás? – _y como si estuviese preguntándole de nuevo, que en parte así era, Marinette asiente sonriendo con ternura y Luka, al no poder resistirse a lo linda que se veía su novia, le da un beso en la comisura de sus labios. _

El sonrojo vuelve a ella al momento que sus padres exclaman enternecidos ante la tierna escena de los jóvenes. Ella oculta su rostro entre sus brazos que tenia recargados en la mesa, en lo que Luka segua tan sereno y calmo como siempre, pero con una evidente felicidad en su rostro.

-fue una preciosa canción Luka – _dice Sabine más que encantada entregándole el celular _

-gracias Señora…. Y se que es algo tarde, pero…. – _se pone de pie, Mira a su novia quien no comprendía que pretendía hacer, él le extiende la mano invitándola a ponerse de pie a su lado _– les pido amablemente su permiso para salir con su hija –_ Marinette lo mira casi con la boca abierta, pero él seguía erguido mirando con respeto a los progenitores de su novia _

El imponente Señor Dupain Cheng, Tom, se pone de pie con una inusual seriedad en su rostro, extrañando tanto a Marinette como su esposa, especialmente cuando rodeo la mesa para pararse frente a Luka quien continuaba calmado y en paciente espera. La tensión se sentía fuertemente en el aire entre el enorme hombre de la casa y el joven de cabello teñido, sin embargo, Tom se abalanza sobre Luka para darle un fuerte abrazo, incluso lo separa unos centímetros del suelo.

-nos da mucho gusto que nuestra Marinette tenga un novio como tu – _le dice Tom jovialmente _

-gracias señor – _apenas le sale la voz a Luka debido al fuerte abrazo de su efusivo suegro _

-Tom cariño, ya bájalo, vas a asfixiar al pobre muchacho – _le pide Sabine, aunque admitía que la escena era muy jocosa _

-lo siento chico – _lo suelta, y ya con los pies en el suelo intenta que sus pulmones recuperen el aire del que se vieron momentáneamente privados, aunque ni eso le borraba la dicha en el rostro _– eres bienvenido cuando desees Luka, las puestas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti

-es muy gentil, se lo agradezco mucho – _él y Marinette se miran felices, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaron _

El agradecimiento por el generoso y exquisito desayuno que se tomaron la molestia de preparar, Luka los invito a todos a tomar un helado en el sitio favorito de Marinette que estaba al centro de la cuidad. Ellos agradecieron la invitación, pero le dijeron que ya debían ir a atender la panadería, al ser domingo, se esperaban a varios clientes, pero les dieron permiso de salir un rato. Luka les prometió traerla no muy tarde.

Caminando tomados de las manos, Luka suelta una gran exhalación que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

-así que si estabas nervioso después de todo he? – _bromea Marinette _

-bien lo admito…. Si lo estaba – _pone una mano en su nuca _– aunque me divertí bastante desayunando con ustedes

-si claro, debió ser muy entretenido hacerme pasar una eterna vergüenza – _hace un puchero – _especialmente se que tú lo hacías a propósito

-lo siento, pero es demasiado tentador dejar pasar la oportunidad de avergonzarte – _dice juguetón, ella mira a otro lado fingiendo ofensa, pero Luka, sonriendo apaciblemente, la rodea por el hombro y le da un tierno beso en la cabeza consiguiendo que las mejillas de su novia se tiñeran de un tierno rosado _– y es que te vez adorable cuando te avergüenzas – _le susurra al oído, el sonrojo de Marinette se acentúa más. _

Caminando un poco más, se encontraron con el famoso heladero de los enamorados, Andre, era como si el mismo destino les estuviese diciendo que debían estar juntos. Sin embargo, Marinette tuvo una leve confusión en su interior al recordar lo mucho que había querido compartir uno de esos helados con Adrian, pero su padre no lo había dejado salir con sus amigos aquella vez. Por supuesto que Luka noto la duda en el semblante de su novia, él también conocía la fama de esos helados por unir a las parejas que comparten uno, muchos hasta llegaban a casarse. Pero, él era consiente que Marinette aun tuviese algunos sentimientos por Adrian, pese que acepto ser su novia, y claro que no se lo reprocharía ni se enfadaría con ella por eso, no podría obligarla a olvidar lo que una vez sintió por su primer amor y adivinaba que en ese momento posiblemente estuviese acordándose de él, quizá llegaron a compartir uno de esos helados, aunque como amigos. Lo mejor era ir a la heladería que a ella le gustaba y en la que solían pasarla bien jugando en las maquinas de videojuegos, aunque el fuese un completo desastre en eso, casi perdía en la mayoría, pero no negaba que se divertía.

-hola, bienvenidos jóvenes enamorados – _les habla Andre antes que Luka le propusiera irse _– vengan, acérquense – _algo inseguros, pero para no ser descorteces, se acercaron con el jocoso heladero _– pero que linda pareja, les daré uno de mis famosos helados que los unirán aun más…. Veamos…. Chocolate, vainilla y avellana, una combinación que complementa a la perfección – _les entrega el vaso de helado que Marinette recibe un tanto apenada _– seguiré mi camino…. Les deseo mucha felicidad – _se va cantando su alegre canción _

-justo nos topamos con Andre cuando ni siquiera lo buscábamos – _comento Marinette principalmente para suavizar la momentánea tensión incomoda que se hizo entre los dos. Era bastante curioso lo caprichoso que podía ser el destino que le ponía a compartir uno de esos famosos helados de enamorados con la persona que menos esperaba _

-es igual como cuando oyes una canción que describe a la perfección tus sentimientos – _toma sorpresivamente a Marinette de la cintura y con suma facilidad la alza para sentarla en el borde del puente que atravesaba el rio _– llega cuando menos te lo esperas pero justo cuando necesitas oírlo – _esas palabras la dejaron pensando, quizá entonces justo eso le paso con Luka, entro a su corazón justo en el momento menos esperado pero cuando más lo necesitaba _– probemos entonces de los famosos helados de Andre – _toma, con toda intención, la mano de Marinette que sostenía el vaso de helado, sobresaltándola un poco. Agarra una generosa porción con la cuchara, tomando de los tres sabores y llevándoselo a la boca _– Woow, realmente exquisito…. Ya entiendo porque Andre es tan famoso – _vuelve a tomar una porción, Marientte estaba comenzando a notar la debilidad de Luka por lo dulce _

-¿nunca habías probado de los helados de Andre? – _pregunta para luego probar un poco, la combinación en efecto era perfecta _

-no, creo que nunca tuve motivos de buscarlo y es primera vez que me lo topo por mera casualidad – _dice casualmente recargándose de espaldas en la barda _– pero estoy seguro de que no lo habría disfrutado tanto si no lo compartía contigo – _la mira con una irresistible sonrisa e hipnotizantes ojos, dejando a Marinette congelada _

De un impulso, Luka se sienta a lado de Marinette. Con lentitud, como si no quisiera asustarla de alguna manera, lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la acaricia suavemente. Un tenue suspiro escapa de él al notar que los ojos celestes de la chica frente suyo adquieren un claro brillo, y que sus mejillas se tiñen de un tierno rosado, haciéndolas más cálidas ante su tacto. Con cautela en cada uno de sus lentos movimientos, va acercando su rostro al de ella y estando a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios con los propios, la mira reflejando su petición, tomando como señal afirmativa de terminar la poca distancia cuando cierra sus parpados. Tal como hizo la vez que le pidió, por medio de una canción que escribió desde el fondo de su corazón, que fuera su ángel de la música, la beso lento, acariciando sus labios al compas de la suave melodía que oía desde su alma, que eran dulce, cálida, sin prisas, un ritmo que Marinette fácilmente seguía en perfecta sincronía con él.

-el helado de Andre sabe mucho mejor en tus labios – _susurra aun estando muy cerca del sonrojado rostro de su novia quien le sonríe dulcemente, eso era todo un deleite para sus pupilas _

Acerca con sumo tacto la frente de su novia a él para recargarla en su hombro y cobijarla en un protector abrazo, era su manera de decirle en silencio lo mucho que la amaba y de ahogar las ansias de preguntarle si ella también lo amaba a él, pero era consiente que era demasiado pronto, que quizá la estuviera presionando ya que posiblemente ella aun tuviera en su corazón algunos sentimientos por Adrian y no quería ponerla en un conflicto sentimental haciéndola preguntarse a quien amaba realmente. Por el momento le era más que suficiente el que le diese la oportunidad de irla enamorando poco a poco, de poder hacerla feliz, era su principal prioridad, no importaba si no llegaba a quererlo tanto como la quería a ella, eso ya el tiempo lo diría, no había prisa. Después de todo, a la música y al amor no se le podían presionar.

Tan solo necesito ser él mismo, dejarse guiar por el ritmo suave que le dictaba la melodía que escuchaba al estar con Marinette, incluso al no estar con ella y tan solo tenerla en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco parecía irse ganando más el corazón de su ángel de la música, con pequeños detalles como enviándole un mensaje de buenos días o buenas noches, haciéndole compañía en la panadería cuando sus padres la dejaban a cargo al tener que salir ellos, pero le dejaba bien en claro que por el bien de su negocio ni siquiera le pidiera poner un pie en la cocina, en fin, procuraba estar presente en todo momento, y su paciencia y esfuerzos comenzaba a dar resultados. Marinette realmente parecía estar feliz a su lado, no le veía piscas de duda en haber aceptado convertirse en su novia, seguía sonrojándose con sus halagos y espontáneos besos cariñosos que le daba en la mejilla, en su frente o la cabeza cuando salían a caminar, incluso ella misma ya tenía la iniciativa de abrazarse a su brazo o a su cuello cuando iba a su casa y lo encontraba tocando calmadamente su guitarra, momentos en que le era inevitable hacer sonar suaves y románticos acordes y arpegios. Los días en que iba por ella a su escuela al quedar de hacer algo juntos después de clases, lo recibía con un efusivo abrazo que lo descolocaba, pero correspondía con toda alegría. Se llevaban como dos buenos amigos que ocasionalmente reirán al hacerse inocentes bromas entre ellos, a Luka le encantaba ver los pucheros que hacia cuando llegaba a molestarla con algún tema que la incomodaba, pero en especial, adoraba ver su sobresalto al darle un tierno beso en la mejilla para que volviera a sonreír. Los besos en los labios los reservaba en momentos muy especiales y específicos, especialmente en los momentos en que Marinette, con una adorable timidez, le pedía que le cantara la canción que le escribió y formulaba la ultima frase a la que Marinette asentía con encanto, era ahí donde lentamente se acercaba a su rostro y la miraba para corroborar que le daba la bendición de hacer contacto con su boca, tomando como señal afirmativa que ella cerrara sus ojos. Los besos que le daba siempre eran sumamente suaves, acariciando con lentitud y paciencia cada rincón de sus labios.

A pesar de ver en los ojos celestes de su novia un brillo único que solo se reflejaba al estar con él, aun tenía el temor que en cualquier momento Adrian comenzara a acercarse a ella con intenciones románticas y Marinette, al todavía tener sentimientos por el modelo, decidiera irse con él. Era un escenario que a veces se planteaba y que le dolía en lo profundo de su corazón, sin embargo, siempre se decía a si mismo que mientras ella fuera feliz seria más que suficiente, aunque no estuviera a su lado como pareja. Por eso, pese a que cada día el afecto que en un principio sintió por ella fue creciendo poco a poco convirtiéndose en quererla a amarla como nunca creyó posible, no se atrevía a decírselo al pensar que la pondría en un conflicto consigo misma.

Temor que no podría estar más alejado ya que Marinette cada día estaba más feliz, incluso ya no sentía los ridículos nervios que la hacían trabarse y ponerse en ridículo ante Adrian, ya no lo veía con ese extremo anhelo y ensoñación, si no, como alguien a quien quería mucho y valoraba, empezaron a llevarse como excelentes amigos que se tenían absoluta confianza, asunto que le dio mucho gusto al joven modelo al ver más relajada y feliz a su primer amiga, además de Cloe. Incluso celebraba la relación con el guitarrista, desde que lo conoció aquella vez del festival de la música por toda la cuidad, se dio cuenta que era un gran chico, y era obvio que la apreciaba y que la quería mucho.

-deberíamos ir de nuevo todos a patinar – _sugirió Adrian durante el descanso que tomaba junto a Marinette, Nino y Alya _– Luka y tú, Nino y Alya, y Kagami y yo

-últimamente estas mucho con Kagami, no Adrian? – _pregunta Alya inquisitiva a sabiendas que a Marinette no le entristecería _

-si, bueno – _sonríe tímido llevando una mano a su nuca _– últimamente ya esta más relajada y se divierte más

-que bien…. Al fin la reina de hielo empieza a derre….. AUCH! – _exclama con dolor tras el golpe de advertencia de su novia _– quiero decir…. Si, seria genial ir todos juntos a patinar en hielo, deberíamos ir mañana sábado

-me parece bien, le diré a Luka cuando pase por mi – _dice Marinette ya no forzada por ayudar al chico que le gusta a invitar a alguien más, seria ya una divertida salida entre amigos _

-¿saldrán de nuevo hoy? – _le pregunta Alya. Le seguía pareciendo algo irónico que fue tanto el tiempo que Marinette estuvo armando planes a nivel de espionaje para salir un momento a solas con Adrian, planes que siempre fracasaban por uno u otra razón, y que ahora su amiga estuviese llevándose tan bien con el chico en cuestión, sin tartamudeos, sin cambiar el contexto de la frase, sin pisca de nervios. Al parecer era mejor que estuviesen como buenos amigos _

-si…. Veremos unas películas que Luka rento, se le escuchaba bastante emocionado al encontrarlas después de años de no verlas…. Y me insistió mucho que quería que lo acompañara – _parecía niño pequeño cuando le llamo por teléfono aquella vez, le pareció muy tierno _

-me alegro de que se lleven tan bien Marinette – _dice Adrian con sinceridad al ver a su amiga tan contenta al hablar de Luka _– hacen una bonita pareja

-gracias Adrian – _recibe asombrosamente bien ese comentario de parte del chico del que estuvo enamorada de forma tan obsesiva, y es que ya lo comprendía, Adrian tuvo un gran impacto en su joven corazón, pero simplemente fue eso, un amor fanático que no llego a ser verdadero. Ahora siendo su amigo lo quería realmente, era un sentimiento más especial y sincero _

Llego al colegio de su novia con 15 minutos de anticipación con sus audífonos puestos reproduciendo su inseparable música. La tarde comenzó a nublarse un poco anticipando que llovería en unos momentos, pero mucho mejor para él, nada combinaba mejor con un tranquilo viernes por la tarde viendo películas que el sonido de la lluvia mientras estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados en su cómodo camarote, estaba ansioso de pasar el resto de la tarde con Marinette de esa forma.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir, con su mirada zafiro intentaba localizarla hasta que la vio saliendo en compañía de Alya, Nino y Adrian, hablando alegremente con este último, si lo admitía, sintió una leve punzada de celos, era humano después de todo y pues a veces se sentía inseguro con respecto a que su novia aun tenga sentimientos por el modelo, aunque ya no lo observaba anhelando su atención, por eso mejor irse a lado ese negativo y absurdo sentimiento. Levanto la mirada cuando oyó su melodiosa voz llamándole mientras venia a él con una enorme sonrisa, y al estar ya cerca, se lanzo a él en un efusivo abrazo que disipo por completo toda inseguridad y temor, y que correspondió gustoso. Le dio un fugaz pero tierno beso en la mejilla, se colgó su mochila y la rodeo con su brazo por el hombro para encaminarse a la casa de Marinette ya que le había dicho que preparo varios macarros de distintos sabores para acompañar su tarde de películas con algo dulce, eso entusiasmo aún más al musico que ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca.

-vas a engordar si sigues comiendo tanto dulce – _se burla Marinette _

-pues ya que es en parte tu culpa por ser tan buena repostera y hacerme adicto, tendrás que seguir acompañándome a caminar por el parque e ir a dar varias vueltas a la pista de hielo

-ooh, ahora que mencionas la pista de hielo…. Los chicos quieren ir mañana, Alya, Nino, Adrian y Kagami y eeemm bueno…. – _baja la mirada apenada _– si no tienes inconveniente…. También podemos ir con ellos – _recordó aquella vez que lo invito para no estar de mal tercio con Adrian y Kagami, pero por ir detrás de Adrian lo dejo regresarse solo, había sido muy desconsiderada ahora que lo pensaba _

-solo tengo un inconveniente Marinette – _se contrae un poco ante la mirada seria de Luka, seguramente pensaba que de nuevo lo estaba usando. Sin embargo, una traviesa sonrisa se le empieza a dibujar _– que creas que tengo inconvenientes en acompañarte a donde sea que quieras ir – _su cuerpo se relaja al sentir los labios de Luka darle un beso cerca de su parpado _

No solo salieron con los macarrons que Marinette había preparado, sino también con un apetitoso quiche de espinaca que Tom y Sabine les insistieron llevarse, alegando que también debía de comer algo nutritivo, les agradeció encantado y prácticamente se fueron trotando para llegar lo antes posible y empezar a comer. Durante el trayecto al Liberty, el viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y en el cielo comenzaron a aparecer constantes relámpagos. Luka, sin preguntarle si quiera, le puso su chaqueta a Marinette pese a las protestas de esta de que se mojaría, pero claro, él se hizo de oído sordo y comenzaron a correr cuando la fuerte lluvia empezó a caer sobre ellos, aunque eso no detuvo las risas de ambos.

-hasta parece que abrieron el agua de la regadera a todo lo que da – _bromea Luka una vez que entraron al barco _– ¿estas bien Marinette? – _le quita la chaqueta de su cabeza _

-si…. Gracias, pero Luka mírate a ti, estas chorreando – _dice alarmada, aunque Luka solo sonríe restándole importancia _– espera un momento – _deja los postres en la mesa y entra al baño, de donde saca una toalla con la que empieza a secar el cabello de su novio, Luka la mira enternecido por su dulce atención _– s-será mejor que te cambies o podrías resfriarte – _dice bajando su mirada abochornada ante la mirada de Luka _

-de acuerdo…. Pero tú también te mojaste un poco…. – _con la misma toalla con la que ella lo estaba ayudando a secarse, Luka comienza a secarla ahora a ella, aunque solo tenía el cabello húmedo por la poca agua que traspaso su chaqueta _– te prestare una mis camisas para que te pongas algo menos frio – _la guía a su camarote donde busca en su cajón una de sus antiguas camisas de Jaged Stone que ya le quedaba muy chica _– toma…. Y si quieres puedes quedártela – _ella la recibe encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una encantadora expresión en su rostro, Luka no dejaba de encantarla con sus atenciones _

Ya ambos estando con ropas secas, se acomodaron en la cama del guitarrista, donde Luka estaba sentado recargado contra la pared mientras tenía a Marinette sentada entre sus piernas recargándose en su pecho para comenzar su maratón de películas que tenían tan emocionado a su novio por ver nuevamente. Ambos estaban sumamente cómodos, sintiendo la calidez del otro. A Luka le encantaba tenerla de esa forma, entre sus brazos que la cobijaban con protección, y es que, pese a saber lo valiente que esa chica podía ser, aun así, se sentía en la necesidad de querer cuidarla de todo. Marinette, por su parte, sentía estar en un lugar en el que nada malo pudiese ocurrirle, sin temor a ataques de un akuma, sin tener el peso de ser la heroína de Paris, tan solo estaba ella, la simple y sencilla Marinette siendo rodeada por los brazos de Luka mientras veían el antiguo musical animado de Disney, Fantasía, al que en un principio se extraño de que fuese la elección de Luka, pero tras que esta estaba avanzando se dio cuenta que era una mezcla de sonidos e imágenes con música clásica que te envolvía en una serie de sentimientos tan variantes que te hacía sentir como en una montaña rusa. Luka que le había contado, con la boca llena de los deliciosos macarrons que no podía dejar de devorar con singular gusto, que fue esa película que lo inspiro a ser musico, ya que le fascinaba como la música podía evocar tantas emociones y él quería llegar a hacer sentir eso con su propia música.

-¿verdad que es increíble como la música puede hacerte sentir tan variadas emociones? – _dice al estar una escena de fantasía con una música tan bella que tenía a Marinette en un estado de ensoñación _– ni si quiera son necesarios diálogos para entender lo que sienten o piensan los personajes

-si…. Es hermoso –

-la música logra tocar el corazón de miles de personas a la vez, al grado que casi todos sienten lo mismo en un solo instante, haciendo un sentimiento unisonó – _acaricia con el dorso de sus dedos la suave mejilla de ella, Marinette cierra sus ojos, la música y las caricias de su novio hacían una combinación perfecta _– incluso tiene el poder de unir a las personas…. Como hizo con nosotros ma-ma-marinette – _ella voltea su mirada para ver que Luka tenía una preciosa sonrisa nostálgica pero feliz _– fue gracias a la música que nos conocimos…. Por el día de música por toda la cuidad, y también hizo que nos fuéramos conociendo mejor al estar ayudando a la banda con los vestuarios – _eso era verdad, la música los unió sin que siquiera pudiese notarlo, y fue sin locos planes, sin forzar nada, todo fue de forma espontanea _

Le deposito un espontaneo beso corto en los labios a Luka, fue sin si quiera pensarlo, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese movido sin la conciencia de su cerebro, de echo incluso ella misma se asombro de su inesperada iniciativa, aunque no evito que la sangre se le subiese al rostro, así que, para tratar de disimularlo se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Luka y ver la película, ignorando la enorme sonrisa que pinto en los labios del guitarrista.

Y entre el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba arrítmicamente la ventana del camarote, la música de la continuación de la primera entrega de fantasía y los cálidos brazos de Luka que en ningún momento dejaron de cobijarla, Marinette inevitablemente cayo dormida al sentirse tan a gusto acurrucada en el pecho del musico que dejo de prestarle atención a la película para centrar toda su atención en el hermoso rostro de su novia. Cielos, realmente parecía un ángel, todo en ella le parecía tan encantador, sus pecas sutilmente esparcidas por sus mejillas y nariz, como precisas notas en una partitura. Sus pestañas, su blanca piel que contrastaban perfectamente con sus ojos celestes que ahora sus parpados tapaban, su sutil sonrisa que tenía en ese momento. Todo ello, era mucho más fascinante teniendo la hermosa música clásica de fondo.

-te amo Marinette – _dice en tan bajo susurro que apenas y él alcanza a oír su propia voz _– y no temo a que me este apresurando demasiado al decirlo…. Siempre sigo a mi corazón y me dice que esto que siento es muy real –

Era su corazón el que le dictaba la música que componía, quizá la música requería de teoría y estudios, pero el siempre se regía bajo la creencia que era 20% disciplina y estudio teórico y 80% pasión. Eso era lo que le impulsaba a estar seguro de sus sentimientos por la chica que dormía entre sus brazos, ¿Qué importaba lo poco que la conocía? Desde que escucho la melodía de su corazón supo que sería una canción que no podría sacarse de su cabeza, y que de echo no se cansaba de escuchar, la amaba, no importa que la lógica le dijera que era poco razonable afirmar eso tan pronto, su lado artístico y poético le decía que efectivamente la amaba profundamente. Sin embargo, sabía que en parte si tenía que ser lógico y no esperar a que Marinette también lo amara tan pronto, si le quería, si correspondía en parte sus sentimientos o no hubiese aceptado ser su novia ni ahora la tendría durmiendo tan dulcemente entre sus brazos, pero, seguía consiente que también compartía el espacio en su corazón con Adrian.

-seré paciente mi ángel de la música – _le acaricia su sedoso cabello azul media noche _– daré lo mejor de mí para ser digno de que me ames tanto como yo a ti

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir poco a poco al tiempo que la noche comenzaba a teñir el cielo de naranja a un azul como los sedosos cabellos de la chica que seguía tan dulcemente dormida entre sus brazos, a quien no se atrevía a despertar, de echo si pudiera se acomodaría con ella en su cama para compartir su sueño y que en la mañana al despertar fuese lo primero que vieran sus ojos, pero era algo que no podría hacer, no por ahora ya que sus agradables suegros le pidieron que no regresara muy tarde. Sonrió ante una idea loca que se le vino a la mente. Con extrema cautela en sus movimientos, se levanto de la cama aun con la chica entre sus brazos que inconscientemente lo rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, tomo una chaqueta que estaba sobre su cama y la cubrió con ella, era la ventaja de ser tan desordenado. Salió a cubierta con una dormida Marinette, encontrándose con su hermana y su madre que iban llegando.

-Luka, ¿Qué le paso a Marinette? – _pregunto Juleka alarmada al ver a su hermano cargando a su amiga que parecía inconsciente, pero Luka, tan sereno como siempre, le hizo una sutil señal de que no hiciera mucho ruido _

-tranquila…. Solo se quedo dormida pero ya se esta haciendo tarde y debo llevarla a su casa – _habla lo más bajo posible _

-¿y que no era mejor despertarla? – _le cuestiona con obviedad su hermana_

-no me atrevía a hacerlo – _responde virando su vista a la chica que cargaba. Madre e hija observan la ternura con la que la miraba_

-eres un auténtico pirata protegiendo su más preciado tesoro, hijo – _le dice su madre con orgullo, esa era su forma de decirle que era todo un caballero _

En cuanto los padres de Marinette vieron que Luka la traía cargada en brazos, pensaron que estaba inconsciente y salieron preocupados a ver que había ocurrido, pero él les explico con toda serenidad que solamente se quedó dormida mientras veían películas, solo que no tuvo el corazón de despertarla pese a que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que la trajo. Los señores Dupain Cheng no pudieron evitar una enternecedora exclamación ante tal grande acto de caballerosidad del joven, realmente era el chico indicado para estar con su única hija. En eso, Marinette empieza a abrir los ojos, observando a un sonriente Luka que la mira con profundo cariño.

-me quede dormida – _habla con voz adormilada tallándose los ojos _

-oh ¿enserio? – _responde con burla Luka, Marinette sonríe y vira su rostro encontrándose con los rostros de sus padres a quienes saluda como si nada, pero a los pocos segundos, reacciona _

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – _se baja de los brazos de su novio con el rostro totalmente sonrojado _\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – _Luka no puede evitar soltar una carcajada ante el despiste de su adorada novia _

-quizá están aquí porque es su casa ma ma Marinette – _dice Luka con divertido sarcasmo. Entonces es cuando Marinette repara que en efecto ya estaba frente a su casa _

-p-pero…. Cua-cuando….

-se estaba haciendo tarde, pero como te quedaste dormida te traje a casa – _era sorprendente que lo dijera como si el traerla en brazos mientras dormía fuese algo que todo novio hiciera _

-t-tu…. Hasta aquí…. Yo…. Dormida…. – _Luka suelta una sutil risa ante el encantador tartamudeo escéptico de su novia, nunca se cansaría de admitir lo adorable que se veía así _– n-no debiste – _baja su mirada totalmente abochornada _– tan solo tenias que despertarme

-te veías tan linda dormida que no me atreví a cometer tal sacrilegio – _al oír a sus padres exclamar en coro un prolongado "aaaawww" Marinette siente que su cara estaba a punto de estallar por la vergüenza. Luka solo sonríe encantado y divertido _– pasare por ti mañana para irnos a la pista de hielo – _le da un corto beso en la mejilla, logrando que Marinette alce su mirada, estaba aún sonrojada, pero con un resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos celestes _– buenas noches, señores Dupain Cheng y muchas gracias por el quiche, estuvo realmente exquisito

-me alegra que te haya gustado Luka – _dice Sabine _– regresa con cuidado – _y tras dirigirle una última mirada de adoración a su novia, se encamina de regreso a su hogar a la orilla del rio Sena – _es un muchacho realmente encantador…. Mira que traerte dormida en brazos hasta tu casa….

-si…. Lo se…. – _habla en un ensoñado suspiro mirando a Luka alejándose _– es decir…. – _baja de su nube rosa _– yo…. Ya debo subir a mi habitación, buenas noches – _cual ráfaga sube a su cuarto y tras cerrar la trampilla, se deja caer de espaldas en su sofá con una mirada perdida y sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

-Luka si que se esta tomando muy enserio su papel de novio – _sale Tikki viendo en el estado ensoñador en que se encontraba su portadora _

-es tan lindo conmigo Tikki – _se sienta, sus ojos todavía tenían un brillo resplandeciente _– nunca nadie me había echo sentir de esta manera…. Ni…. – _duda en decirlo, sin embargo, era una verdad que no podía negar_ – ni siquiera Adrian…. No negare que todavía lo quiero…. Y mucho, pero….

-como un buen amigo – _termina por ella Tikki _– no tiene nada de malo Marinette, solo que ya te has dado cuenta lo que se siente amar realmente a alguien…. Eso significa que estas madurando

-amar realmente a alguien…. – _repite, aquellas palabras eran muy acertadas, y es que no había otra forma de describir lo que Luka le ha hecho sentir. El sonido de una llamada la sacan de su trance, se trataba de la asistente de Jaged Stone, Penny – _hola, Penny ¿Qué sucede? -_ se pone de pie comenzando a caminar por su habitación _\- ¿Qué? ¿todo eso para el próximo sábado?... si comprendo – _ve la chaqueta de cuero sobre el maniquí y recordando para quien la había confeccionado, se llena de renovados ánimos, sería una doble sorpresa _– no, esta bien…. Tendré todo listo sin problemas, dile a Jaged Stone que cuente conmigo

Llego a la residencia Dupain Cheng para pasar por su novia e ir a patinar nuevamente juntos en hielo, se encontraba más emocionado que aquella vez que de repente lo invito a ir con ella, estaba ansioso por tomarla de la mano mientras la guiaba en deslizarse por la pista, en tomarla de la cintura y alzarla en el aire para luego cargarla entre sus brazos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Aunque aquella vez, Marinette estaba algo distraída viendo como Adrian patinaba con aquella chica asiática, veía en sus ojos el anhelo de que él modelo le prestara atención a ella. Nunca se lo dijo, pero fue como tener una espina clavada en su corazón al ver como Adrian ignoraba por completo el sentimiento tan puro que Marinette le tenía, sentimiento que el quisiera que le profesara solamente a él. Esa vez, la dejo ir tras él, no quería forzarla a nada, constantemente se repetía que si ella era feliz también él lo seria, aunque no fuese a su lado.

Pero las cosas no resultaron ser así, tuvo la fortuna que Marinette lo aceptara en su corazón tan puro. Estaba seguro de que ahora ella solo lo miraría a él, que no tendría esa mirada anhelante buscando la atención de alguien más, que estaría completamente satisfecha con su compañía sin que le doliera que Adrian estuviese con alguien más, o por lo menos eso esperaba, lo admitía, seguía con el temor de ver que seguía buscando que el modelo rubio se fijara en ella. Alejo esos pensamientos negativos, no, Marinette no jugaría con él de esa forma, si acepto ser su novia es porque lo quería, quizá no lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero se esforzaría para conseguirlo, y principalmente lo que debía hacer era confían completamente en ella.

Marinette no tardo en salir tras que toco el timbre, lo recibió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, sin embargo, alrededor de sus hermosos ojos se le notaban unas marcadas ojeras.

-Mari…. ¿estas bien?, te vez cansada – _acuno su rostro con sus manos -_ ¿paso algo que te impidiera dormir bien? – _pregunta con inquietud _

-estoy bien Luka, no te preocupes – _sonríe enternecida por la preocupación de Luka _– lo que pasa es que…. – _vira disimuladamente la vista _– mis padres, si, mis padres me dijeron que tenían una orden muy grande para hoy y me quede despierta hasta tarde ayudándolos – _enserio que era tan clara como una nota musical, obviamente Luka se dio cuenta que era una mera excusa pero no mentía al decirle que no tenia de que preocuparse, por lo que no insistió en que le contara lo que realmente estuvo haciendo que le impidió irse a dormir y mejor la tomo de la mano y encaminarse a la pista de hielo. _

Los primeros en llegar a la pista de hielo fueron Adrian y kagami quienes platicaban amenamente entre ellos en lo que esperaban al resto de sus amigos para poder entrar todos juntos al establecimiento. En efecto, a Kagami se le veía más animada, seguía mostrando su porte firme y educado, pero ya parecía tomarse las cosas más amenas, como pasarla bien en una improvisada salida entre amigos. A los pocos minutos visualizaron llegando primero a Nino y Alya, como siempre, se les veían muy bien juntos y llevándose de maravilla mientras se acercaban tomados de las manos. Saludaron a los recién llegados, incluso Kagami les recibió con una amistosa sonrisa, acción que desconcertó un poco a la pareja de morenos que era rara vez que veían a la famosa reina de hielo mostrar alguna expresión.

-¡hola chicos!... lamentamos hacerlos esperarnos – _oyen la voz de Marinette a lo lejos_

Divisan a Luka y a Marinette caminando a lo lejos, también se les veían muy bien juntos, Marinette tenia una imborrable sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Luka la rodeaba por el hombro, igualmente este mostraba una cariñosa expresión, especialmente cuando observaba a su querida amiga azabache. Era sumamente claro lo mucho que Luka quería y valoraba a Marinette, se le reflejaba en su cara, todos veían con muy buenos ojos reciente relación que llevaban, alguien como Marinette merecía tener a una persona que viera lo especial que es, y no pudo ser mejor persona que Luka.

-pero chica, mira qué cara traes – _le dice Alya tras que se saludaron y la mira mejor _– se ve que casi no dormiste…. ¿pues que tanto duro su maratón de películas? – _mira a la pareja con picardía, provocando que Marinette se sonroje hasta las orejas mientras que Luka solo sonríe divertido _

-no, no, no…. No fue por eso, es que me quede despierta trabajando un unos dis….. – _dice sin pensar mirando de reojo a Luka que le prestaba toda su atención _– distintos panes que mis padres tenían para hoy _– alcanza a salvar, o eso cree ella ya que para sus amigos era obvio que algo ocultaba _

-si claro – _comenta con sarcasmo Alya _– en fin, ya entremos de una vez – _jala a Nino del brazo llevándoselo adentro, le siguieron Adrian y Kagami _

-estoy ansioso por ver como te quedaron esos distintos panes que te tuvieron en vela Mari – _le insinúa guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano _– entremos – _ella asiente con un poco de pena_

A diferencia de aquella vez que vinieron a patinar, esta vez había más gente que tomaba clases con un animado instructor. Saludo a los chicos al reconocer a cuatro de ellos, especialmente a Adrian, quien fue gracias a este que no cerraron su amada pista. Luka le ayudo a su novia a atarse los patines, y tomándola de las manos la encamino al liso hielo para comenzar a patinar calmados y sin soltarse de las manos. Nino, al ver el gesto de caballerosidad que tuvo Luka con Marinette, se apresuro a hacer los mismo con su novia, que tan astuta como suele ser, se dio cuenta que intentaba no quedarse atrás como buen novio, así que le dio las gracias y también ambos se adentraron al hielo.

-Luka es un gran chico no crees? – _dice Adrian terminando de atarse los cordones de sus patines _

-preguntas por celos? – _la oye con seriedad, pero al voltear a verla la ve sonriendo con simpatía, tan solo estaba bromeando_

-para nada, solo me da gusto ver a Marinette tan contenta con él – _realmente dice con sincera alegría por ella, sin pisca de remordimiento o arrepentimiento _– y se nota que Luka la quiere mucho – _kagami siente cierto alivio de ver que Adrian se sentía feliz por sus amigos _

-andando Adrian…. No vinimos a solo estar sentados – _se ponen de pie para también empezar a deslizarse por el hielo _

Aunque a Marinette no se le daba tan mal el patinar sobre hielo, tampoco llegaba a ser una profesional como lo era Luka que giraba y hacia figuras con suma facilidad frente a ella, a lo que ella le aplaudía y alagaba por su destreza, pero él, no conforme de ser el único de lucirse por la pista, la empieza a guiar para que ella también empezara a seguirlo en sus movimientos, tal como lo hizo la primera vez que vinieron. La hacia girar, la invitaba a deslizarse en un pie al mismo tiempo que él, la cargaba por la cintura en lo que el daba algunas vueltas, la cargaba sobre sus brazos para luego bajarla y sostenerla mientras sus miradas se fijaban en los ojos del otro. Pero, esta vez, Marinette tan solo se fijaba en él, no estaba distraída anhelando la atención del rubio, por esos minutos sentían que la pista era todo Paris y que la tenían a su sola disposición para ellos dos. Al momento en que se separaron unos centímetros, Marinette casi tropieza cuando se le encajo la punta del patín en el hielo, pero Luka rápidamente la ataja contra su pecho sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-no permitiré que caigas esta vez – _le promete gallardamente mirándola fijamente, Marinette queda tan prendada y encantada de esa intensa mirada zafiro que ni siquiera nota que seguían deslizándose abrazados y mucho menos que cierta pareja de morenos los miraba fascinados. _

-no esperaras que haga algo así verdad? – _pregunta con temor Nino a Alya mientras señalaba a la pareja_

-pues supongo que no…. _– se le forma una sonrisa traviesa _– pero le puedo pedir a Luka que patine un rato conmigo…. No creo que Marinette tenga algún problema – _ve la cara perpleja de su novio, con lo que suelta una risa divertida _– es broma Nino – _se abraza al brazo de su novio _– no me interesa hacer eso, estoy más que satisfecha de estar patinando contigo – _Nino sonríe aliviado y muy contento al tener a una novia tan linda y sencilla. _

-¿quieres descansar un rato? – _le dice a Marinette al oído mientras iban patinando, el atrás de ella tomándola de las manos _

-si…. Gracias – _van juntos a la salida, Luka estaba sumamente al pendiente de que no fuese a caer, iba muy enserio de no permitirlo esta vez _

-¿no te duelen las piernas Mari? – _pregunta al ayudarla a sentarse, esta niega con la cabeza sonriendo tiernamente ante lo atento que se comportaba con ella _– toma – _le pone sobre sus hombros su chaqueta _

-Luka, no es necesario…. Te congelaras sin tu chaqueta –

-yo estaré bien…. Además…. Me gusta como te queda a ti – _ella baja la mirada con el sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro, bochorno que se incrementa cuando ve a Alya, que iba saliéndose de la pista junto con Nino, mirándola con picardía _– te traeré un chocolate caliente – _y antes de que pensara en negarse, se va a comprarlo a la cafetería que instalaron dentro del lugar _

Marinette no puede borrar la sonrisa encantada de su rostro, le era casi imposible, así como el ocultar lo feliz que estaba con las atenciones de parte del musico. Era algo que prácticamente se palpaba en el aire, incluso lo llegaba a transmitir por cada poro de su piel, contagiándole aquel lindo sentimiento a su amiga que observa la ensoñación en el semblante de Marinette, y no la culpaba, Luka estaba ganándose el premio al mejor novio del año, premio por el cual Nino también quería hacer méritos siguiendo el ejemplo de Luka y yendo también a comprar una bebida caliente para su novia, sin si quiera preguntarle a esta.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Nino? – _pregunta Adrian saliendo con Kagami del hielo, al ver que su mejor amigo salió corriendo detrás de Luka _

-creo que intenta no quedarse atrás de Luka – _contesta con clara insinuación hacia su amiga, y como era predecible, esta no entendió a lo que se refería, pero los demás obviamente si _

-iré por algo también – _dice Adrian _\- ¿gustas algo Kagami?

-un Té verde por favor – _tiene la intención de darle dinero, pero Adrian la detiene con un ademan usando su mano y una gentil sonrisa, luego se va a alcanzar a los otros dos chicos _

-definitivamente tu y Luka deben salir más seguido con nosotros chica – _le dice Alya _– me conviene que Nino aprenda algo de él – _bromea, Marinette solo rie nerviosa pero feliz _

-esta vez veo que no caíste Marinette – _habla Kagami, las dos miradas femeninas la miran _– significa que ya no tienes dudas – _el gesto de la asiática ya no era altivo o tenso, se podría decir que tenía un semblante hasta amistoso _– eso es bueno – _Marinette la mira agradeciéndole y afirmando, era verdad, ya no había dudas ni confusión en su corazón _

Mientras tanto, los tres chicos esperaban su turno para ordenar en la cafetería

-oye viejo – _le dice Nino a luka recargándose en el hombro de este, aunque le quedaba algo alto _\- ¿quieres bajarle un poco a esto de ser el novio perfecto? Harás que Alya comience a esperar demasiado de mí – _obviamente bromeaba, bueno, en parte _

-de acuerdo – _dice entre leves risillas _– lo intentare, aunque…. _– ve a lo lejos a Marinette quien platicaba alegremente con las otras dos chicas, incluso aquella chica Kagami se veía divertida con la conversación que estaban teniendo, era asombroso como lograba sacar lo mejor de todo aquel con quien trataba _– no prometo nada – _y es que no podía evitar hacer todo lo posible en sus manos para que se encantador ángel de la música estuviese lo más especial y feliz posible, era lo que más quería para ella. _

-Luka…. – _le habla Adrian, este, quizá en parte algo receloso por tener una pisca de desconfianza de lo que le fuera a decir, lo voltea a ver _– debo decirte que Marinette se ve mucho más contenta y enérgica desde que está contigo – _no parece receloso, al contrario, se le veía satisfecho y sincero _– ella fue mi primera amiga cuando entre a la escuela…. Por eso…. Me da gusto ver que este con un gran chico como tú que se ve claramente que le da la valoración que se merece…. Cuídala mucho – _le pide como favor, con sinceridad, es entonces en que los temores de Luka disminuyen. _

-descuida amigo…. Lo hare con gusto –

Al tener ya las bebidas que pidieron, regresaron con las chicas en las gradas, pero justo cuando Luka estaba por entregarle el chocolate caliente a Marinette, afuera pareció nublarse repentinamente, incluso un fuerte trueno retumbo en el lugar, seguido por un potente rayo que ilumino momentáneamente el establecimiento antes de quedar en la penumbra. Luka instintivamente abrazo a Marinette, no se arriesgaría a perderla de vista ante lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo, aunque tanto ella como Adrian tenían la sospecha de saber que estaba pasando. Antes que alguno de los dos ideara alguna excusa para retirarse y transformarse, el suelo comenzó a agitarse haciéndolos tambalear, los empleados del lugar rápidamente les dijeron que todos se retiraran con calma del establecimiento, orden que no dudaron en seguir. Adrian, Kagami, Nino y Alya se adelantaron en lo que Marinette se quitaba rápidamente los patines que aun tenia puestos, sin embargo, en una fracción de segundos que Luka le pareció ver en cámara lenta, observo por encima de Marinette como un enorme trozo del techo se desplomaba sobre ella, no dudo en empujarla a un lado, recibiendo él el impacto del tejado que colapsaba.

-¡!LUKA¡ - _grita con desesperación Marinette al tiempo que tosía por la tierra que se alzó _– LUKA POR FORVOR HABLAME _– ruega temiendo lo peor, pero solo había un inquietante silencio. El polvo en el aire empieza a disiparse, alcanza a ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo y va rápidamente a él _– ¡LUKA¡…. – _trata de alzarlo tomándolo de la espalda, estaba inconsciente _– por favor, abre tus ojos…. Luka por favor – _lo abraza con desesperación_

-ma…. Ma…. Marinette – _oye su nombre en un débil murmullo de voz_

-Luka…. – _lo separa un poco de ella, estaba consiente, incluso sonreía débilmente _– Luka…. Que bueno que estas bien…. Creí que….. _– se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo _

-no te preocupes Mari - _Le acaricia la cabeza tratando de calmarla – _pero hay que salir de aquí antes que…. Aaahhg – _siente un agudo dolor en su pierna al tratar, sin éxito de moverse, dándose cuenta de que la tenía atascada entre un montón de escombros _– maldición…. Mari, tienes que ir a buscar ayuda…. Debes ir por Ladybug – _ella se sobresalta por la mención de su alter ego _– tu sabes cómo localizarla no? – _cierto, una vez le tuvo que inventar esa excusa cuando estaba con él, para que la dejara irse y transformarse _

-si, si es verdad…. Ladybug y Chatnoir pueden sacarte de aquí – _de hecho, visualizo una salida _– pero…. Luka…. – _su deber como heroína le dictaba que debía actuar y enfrentar el posible ataque de un akuma, pero no quería dejar a Luka solo con la pierna atrapada _

-yo estaré bien – _la anima tomándola de la mejilla – _y se que tu también…. Eres una chica increíblemente valiente – _ella sonríe aun no del todo convencida de dejarlo _

-no tardare – _o mejor dicho, Ladybug no tardaría, pero necesitaba primero encontrar a su compañero gatuno para que con su cataclismo liberara a Luka _\- resiste por favor – _le da un fugaz beso en los labios para luego, salir corriendo. Luka mientras tanto, intentaba resistir el dolor que sentía al tener los pesados escombros sobre su pierna. _

Alejada de cualquier mirada que pudiese verla transformarse, da paso a su alter ego Ladybug. Efectivamente se trataba de un nuevo akumatizado haciendo estragos en París, aunque esta vez más letales. Era un villano parecido a Tormentosa, controlaba varias fuerzas de la naturaleza provocando temblores, ciclones, huracanes, entre otras cosas que arrasaban con su amada cuidad. Su poder era alarmantemente poderoso, tenían que detenerlo lo antes posible antes que algún ciudadano saliera herido de gravedad o peor, muerto. No, no podía permitir que ocurriera ninguna de las dos. La cuidad volvería a la normalidad invocando a su locky charm pero Tikki, una vez le comento, que su poder mágico no podría curar heridas físicas graves y mucho menos revivir a alguien que murió durante el ataque de un villano, eso significaba que Luka se encontraba en un autentico peligro, si su pierna seguía atascada podría ponérsele peor.

A lo lejos ve a su compañero felino saltando de techo en techo, sin embargo, se dirigía a la pista de hielo, eso la extraño y al mismo tiempo la alivio. No había tiempo de ponerse a pensar el porque no iba directo a enfrentar al villano, necesitaba su ayuda para liberar a Luka, así que lo siguió.

-¿Chatnoir a donde vas? – _pregunta al dar alcance _

-quedo gente atrapada en ese edificio…. Unos chicos me lo dijeron - seguramente_ se encontró a sus amigos _

-ayudémosle primero a ellos y luego nos encargaremos del villano – _aceleran el paso _

El edificio estaba algo derrumbado, pero no en su totalidad, pero la estructura estaba a poco de colapsar por completo, debían actuar rápido. Entraron al lugar, Ladybug, por obvias razones, localizo rápidamente al civil que estaba atrapado, cuyo rostro estaba tenso al tener que resistir el dolor en su pierna atascada.

-tranquilo…. – _la heroína se pone en cuclillas a la altura de Luka y poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro _– te sacaremos de aquí – _Luka solo asiente, su voz ni siquiera podía salir_ – Chatnoir, usa tu cataclismo para liberarlo – _su compañero usa su poder destructor convirtiendo los enormes escombros que apresaban la pierna de Luka en polvo, y este emite un fuerte exclamación entre adolorida y aliviada al sentir su pierna finalmente libre _– tenemos que llevarte a un lugar seguro – _ayuda a Luka a incorporarse y poniendo el brazo de él alrededor de su cuello para que pudiese apoyarse en ella _

-¿y Marinette? – _pregunta alertado el gato negro, ganándose un par de miradas desconcertantes _– sus amigos me dijeron que ella también quedo atrapada

-ella salió a buscarlos – _les informa Luka _– no me digan que no se encontraron con ella – _mira con angustia a la Heroína de quien se apoyaba, si no se la encontraron significaba que estaba afuera exponiéndose al peligro _

-no te preocupes, Marinette esta a salvo, yo misma me encargue de dejarla en un sitio seguro – _suspira con alivio, miro a la heroína con la intención de agradecerle, pero en eso, sintió un tremendo latido en su pecho cuando ve de más cerca los grandes ojos celestes de Ladybug que lo miraban, eran muy parecidos a los hermosos ojos de su novia, pero no solo era el parecido ¿Qué podría ser?_

-Mylady, tenemos que irnos – _alerta Chatnoir – _antes de enfrentarnos al villano primero tengo que recargar energías y tu tienes que llevarlo a un lugar seguro – _refiriéndose a Luka _

La pareja de héroes se separa un momento. Ladybug llevo a Luka a un refugio especial para desastres naturales donde se encontraba la mayoría de los ciudadanos, encontrándose con Alya, Nino y Kagami, pero por más que recorría con su mirada a cada rostro no pudo localizar a Marinette, de echo tampoco estaba Adrian.

-Ladybug…. ¿Dónde esta Marinette? – _pregunta insistente y preocupado _

-confía en mi…. Esta en un sitio seguro, nada le pasara – _se le veía segura, confiaba en la heroína, pero aun así su angustia no era menor _– debes atenderte la pierna lo antes posible…. ¿alguien quien pueda ayudarme? – _dice en voz alta – _este chico está herido

-yo me encargare Ladybug – _dice un paramédico _– vamos chico – _ladybug le pasa a Luka al paramédico, pero antes de irse, le dirige una ultima mirada a la defensora de París, esta lo mira tranquilamente, diciéndole que no siguiera preocupándose. Luka trata de tranquilizarse dejándose llevar por el paramédico mientras que Ladybug se va a enfrentar al villano en turno _

Afortunadamente y casi por milagro, Luka no tuvo ningún hueso roto, aunque si una fuerte lesión que lo tendría con la pierna enyesada por un par de semanas. Le dijeron que tuvo mucha suerte de solo salir con eso, en el peor de los escenarios, ante el escenario en el que estuvo pudo incluso haber perdido la pierna. Sus tres amigos se acercaron a él cuando terminaron de atenderlo, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, respondiendo con un desinteresado si, comprendiendo que en ese momento nada le importaba nada más que saber de Marinette.

-ella estará bien Luka – _le reconforta Alya – _si Ladybug dice que esta a salvo no tienes de que preocuparte – _le sonríe débilmente a la morena _

En esta ocasión el villano en turno fue bastante difícil de vencer, en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de quitarles sus miraculous pero como siempre, al final, lograron salvar el día. El amuleto encantado volvió a levantar la ciudad devastada, dejándola como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo, enterándose por los noticieros, algunos ciudadanos resultados heridos por los desastres que invoco el villano, algunas iban camino al hospital a atenderse aunque parecía que nada era muy grave, por fortuna nadie murió en ese tremendo caos que fue bastante impactante pero aun así no podían pasar por alto que el akumatizado fue demasiado devastador, Hawn Moth esta vez no se midió en poner vidas en peligro. 

Ambos héroes de Paris sabían que debían ya ponerle fin a las akumatizaciones que enviaba, esta no seria la ultima vez que se enfrentarían a un villano de ese calibre, y no siembre saldrían victoriosos de esas batallas. Sin embargo, lo que si tenían por seguro es que ellos también contaban con valiosos aliados de gran confianza a los que podrían acudir en caso de necesidad, pero, sobre todo, contaban el uno con el otro, no importaba que tan difícil se pondría la situación, en que peligros se viesen involucrados, sabían con plenitud que harían lo que fuese para salvarse mutuamente. Esa era su mayor motivación y por eso no temían.

Una vez en su forma civil, se encontraron con sus amigos, todos con un gran alivio de verse a salvo. Especialmente por Adrian y Marinette quienes de repente les perdieron la pista y que, por extraña casualidad, se encontraron con Chatnoir y Ladybug respectivamente quienes se encargaron de ponerlos a salvo en un lugar desconocido. Ambos chicos rieron algo nerviosos, aunque sus amigos lo tomaron como una risa de disculpa por haberlos preocupado.

-¿y Luka? – _pregunta Marinette al ver que su novio no había salido del refugio _

Entonces lo ve saliendo a paso lento ya que debía caminar con un par de muletas debido a su pierna enyesada, tal como le había advertido Tikki, el amuleto encantado no podía revertir los daños físicos que algún civil se llegara a hacer durante el ataque de un akuma. En cuanto los ojos de Luka visualizaron a su novia, este quiso ir corriendo a ella, pero las muletas no le permitían ir muy rápido. Marinette fue la que se encamino hacia él y antes de que pudiese tener la intención de disculparse por no haber regresado, Luka la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo dejando inclusive caer sus muletas.

-estaba terriblemente preocupado por ti Mari – _le susurra, su voz realmente sonaba algo temblorosa, pero, a la vez, dichosa _– me alegro verte sin un solo rasguño – _acuna su rostro con ambas manos _– debo agradecerle infinitamente a Ladybug por cuidarte

-perdón por haberte preocupado Luka…. También estaba angustiada por ti – _mira su pierna enyesada, dándose cuenta de que literalmente Luka se estaba equilibrando en un pie _– tus muletas – _rápidamente las levanta para entregárselas _– debes tener cuidado o te lastimaras más…. Por cierto…. ¿Qué tan grave fue? ¿no te rompiste la pierna? ¿debes usar mucho tiempo ese yeso? ¿te recomendaron ponerte algún medicamento? – _suelta una pregunta tras otra sin darle oportunidad _

_de contestar alguna, pero Luka sonríe con ternura por lo adorable que se veía. _

-tranquila…. No fue tan grave, pero tendré que usar este yeso un par de semanas – _dice con tranquilidad _– además…. El haberme lesionado tienen su lado bueno – _lo mira sin entender ¿Qué de bueno podría tener el estar con la pierna inmóvil? _– vendrás a visitarme para cuidarme no? – _pide juguetón, Marinette se sonroja, pero claro, no negaba que en efecto lo haría _

Finalizaron esa salida como ya era usual últimamente, tras haber llevándose un gran susto por el ataque de un akuma pero siendo resuelto por sus valientes héroes. Alya se fue a su casa en compañía de su novio, en parte lamentaba no haber podido grabar algo de la acción para su blog, pero entendía que la situación se puso bastante peligrosa en esta ocasión, tuvieron suerte de salir ilesos de ese desastre que provoco el villano en turno, Luka por poco sale herido de gravedad. Kagami se fue con su chofer tras despedirse amistosamente de los chicos, incluso felicito a Marinette por haber salido al peligro en busca de ayuda para que sacaran a Luka del derrumbe en el que se quedó atrapado.

-Ladybug y Chatnoir serán los héroes de Paris…. Pero Marinette es mi verdadera salvadora – _comenta con orgullo Luka provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la aludida _– gracias…. Mi chica valiente – _le da un fugaz beso en la mejilla _

Pocos minutos después, el chofer de Adrian llega por él.

-¿no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa Luka? – _ofrece amablemente Adrian al subirse al auto _– seria peligroso si te subes al metro con esa lesión

-gracias amigo, por supuesto que acepto tu amable oferta – _era tedioso incluso estar parado apoyándose en esas incomodas muletas, ni imaginarse hacer toda la odisea que llevaba tomar el metro _\- ¿vienes con nosotros también Mari?

-si…. También podemos dejarte en tu casa Marinette – _dice Adrian. Ella acepta y ayudando primero a Luka a subirse, emprenden la marcha _

La charla en el auto era amena y llena de risas, en especial cuando Luka se puso a imitar, disimuladamente claro, la cara mal humorada del chofer. Marinette veía con alegría lo bien que se llevaban ambos chicos, eso era bueno, ya que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Aunque, para su mala o buena suerte, o quizá un poco de los dos, ambos parecieron que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerla avergonzar, jactándose del rubor que le estaba dando a la chica al estar contando algunas anécdotas en la escuela relatadas por un, inusualmente, carismático rubio.

-si hubiese estado en ese momento habría tenido un grave conflicto interno – _comenta Luka al estar hablando del día en que el papá de Marinette llevo croissant para toda su clase, y esta al estarlos repartiendo, se tropezó _– no hubiese podido decidir a quien recoger primero, si a Marinette o los croissants – _sonríe juguetón y burlón, Adrian suelta una carcajada_

-¡Luka¡ - _reclama haciendo un adorable puchero_

-no te enfadas Mari, solo bromeo – _le da un pequeño beso en su cabeza que automáticamente dibuja una enternecedora sonrisa en el rostro de la azabache, quien, a su vez, se recarga en el hombro de su novio _

Las miradas esmeralda y zafiro de ambos chicos se cruzan en un gesto de camarería, ambos querían mucho a esa talentosa e increíble chica, pero cada uno de manera diferente y eso lo respetaban, porque sabían que podían estar tranquilos con el tipo de relación que llevaban con Marinette. Especialmente Luka, que podía ver que Adrian no estaba de ninguna manera dolido o receloso por que Marinette le haya dado la oportunidad de estar con ella, al contrario, lo veía con buenos ojos y confiaba en que su amiga no sufriría a su lado, era como si fuese su hermano mayor y él bien sabia distinguir ese sentimiento protector.

Cuando llegaron al barco que estaba a la orilla del rio Sena, hogar del musico, Marinette se bajo junto con él diciendo que lo ayudaría a llegar a su habitación y que se quedaría un rato para lo que fuese que se lo ofreciera, después de todo, con la pierna enyesada, no podía estar en mucho movimiento. Eso le pareció encantador a Luka, no dejaba de maravillarse del generoso corazón que poseía Marinette.

-quedas entonces en buenas manos Luka – _dice Adrian adentro del auto _

-eso no lo pongo en duda – _afirma Luka mirando con ternura a una sonrojada Marinette _– gracias por traernos Adrian

-no fue nada…. Que te recuperes pronto para poder volver a salir todos juntos –

-tenlo por seguro –

_-_nos vemos en la escuela – _se despide Marinette, entonces el auto reanuda su marcha _

-realmente es un chico muy agradable, es comprensible por que lo estimas tanto – _dice Luka con tranquilidad, sin ninguna clase de reclamo disfrazado, aunque Marinette voltea a mirarlo con cierta preocupación _

-Luka…. Escucha…. no creas que yo…. Todavía…. – _trata de decir, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas _– me di cuenta de que…. Adrian…. – _baja la mirada, no quería que Luka mal interpretara algo _

-tan clara como una nota musical – _alza la mirada al oírle recitar su confesión, quedando casi sin respiración al ver la radiante sonrisa tranquila de Luka _– tan sincera como una melodía – _se pone frente a ella – _no me equivoque al describirte con esas palabras Marinette…. Verdaderamente tu rostro refleja lo que sientes o piensas – _pone su mano sobre su mejilla – _no creas que estoy compitiendo por tu cariño contra Adrian, sé que a los dos nos quieres y nos tienes en un lugar muy especial en su corazón…. Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me permitieras tener un espacio en el – _le da un corto beso en los labios _– estás conmigo – _la besa en la frente _– me permites quererte y hacer todo lo que esta en mis manos para hacerte feliz – _besa su mejilla – _es más de lo que hubiese podido pedir

Era increíble como Luka la dejaba muda y con el corazón palpitándole ferozmente. Con Adrian hablaba de más, tropezándose con sus propias palabras, pero con Luka era todo lo contrario, simplemente no sabía que decir. Él era un chico muy maduro, comprensivo, dulce y lindo, nunca la presionaba a nada, siempre consideraba sus deseos u opiniones, incluso sus besos eran con calma, sin presiones, casi como si temiera faltarle al respeto. La comprendía como nadie, parecía que la leía con la facilidad de un libro abierto, justo como hizo ahora que intentaba, en vano, explicarle que sus sentimientos por Adrian habían cambiado, bueno no cambiado ya que todavía lo quería. Fue más bien un cambio de perspectiva respecto a sus sentimientos, de su forma de quererlos a ambos, tan distinta y a la vez casi con el mismo grado de importancia. Pero no fue necesario explicárselo para que Luka lo comprendiera.

-y según tu no eres bueno con las palabras – _habla finalmente recargando su mejilla en el pecho de Luka abrazándolo, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle tirar sus muletas_

-no lo soy – _recarga su barbilla en su cabeza _– solo interpreto lo que oigo desde tu corazón 

Bajaron con cuidado a cubierta, eso de andar con muletas era más incomodo y complicado de lo que imagino, pero, pese a eso, Luka continuaba con su semblante calmado, y como no encontrarse así, después de todo su novia lo acompañaba para cuidarlo. Durante el camino, se encontraron con Jukeka, que se alarmo al ver a su hermano mayor llegando con el pie enyesado y muletas, pero este, con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, le conto que durante el ataque del akuma que causo estragos en todo parís, le cayo una gran parte del tejado en su pierna, dejándolo atrapado. Marinette, ante la explicación que daba, se sintió momentáneamente culpable al saber que la que debió estar lesionada era ella, pero Luka lo evito apartándola del accidente.

-enserio que tu eterna serenidad a veces alarma hermano – _le refuta Juleka viéndolo como bicho raro _– para ser alguien que estuvo a nada de perder la pierna estas demasiado tranquilo

-porque precisamente soy yo quien tiene que estar incapacitado usando esto – _refiriéndose a las muletas y al yeso _– si Marinette hubiese llegado así, entonces si estuviese bastante molesto – _nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, a Luka no le importaba tener que estar invalido por semanas, él estaba más que tranquilo de verla a ella sin un solo rasguño. _

Entraron a la habitación del musico, donde Marinette lo ayudo a acomodarse en su cama y le ayudo a acomodarle su pierna encima de una almohada, todo bajo la mirada enternecedora de Luka, Marinette enserio que era un auténtico y bello ángel.

-estoy empezando a reconsiderar en ir de nuevo a la pista de hielo – _comenta divertido Luka, Marinette lo mira sin entender, pensó que ir a patinar en hielo era una de sus actividades favoritas, además de la música _– es que parece que tengo una especie de maldición con ese lugar…. Es decir, la primera vez que fui me congelaron y tuve una insoportable fiebre durante una semana

Era verdad, y ella lo supo porque tres días después de aquella vez, Marinette se sintió muy mal con Luka por haberlo dejado regresarse solo luego de que ella fue quien lo había invitado a patinar, por ello, fue a visitarlo para llevarle, en forma de disculpa, unas galletas de chocolate que ella preparo. Se alarmo bastante al verlo en tal estado moribundo en su cama con una alta fiebre, sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse terrible, la recibió con una gran sonrisa, como si su sola presencia ya lo hubiese ayudado a sentirse mejor, y es que así era. Ese día se fue a comprar un par de chocolates calientes para los dos y se quedo con Luka platicando y escuchando música.

-y ahora…. Un techo cae encima de mi pierna dejándome incapacitado por tiempo indefinido – _a pesar de que esta vez fue más grave, decía aquello con una enorme sonrisa divertida _

-supongo que entonces ya no deberías arriesgarte – _en parte lo decía en broma, pero mayormente hablaba enserio, no quería que nada le pasara. En esta ocasión estuvo de verdad en peligro _

-aunque…. Si puedo volver a patinar contigo de esa forma valdrá la pena el riesgo – _la toma de la mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado _– especialmente si después de que me ocurra alguna tragedia, estás conmigo para cuidarme – _la ve sonreír con encantadora ternura _– solo hace falta algunos de tus deliciosos postres acompañados de un reconfortante chocolate caliente – _le guiña el ojo _

-hoy preparare algo y te los traeré mañana – _promete dándole un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, viendo con enternecedora diversión, como el siempre sereno rostro de su novio se sonroja tenuemente _– pero no creas que siempre serán postres…. No es bueno para ti como tanta azúcar – _Luka finge un infantil puchero, haciéndola reír _– debes comer algo más saludable

-con tal de poder verte, por mi podrías traer atún con pasas y lo comería con gusto – _si que era un autentico sacrificio por su parte, él odiaba esa combinación _

Al día siguiente, tal como lo prometió, regreso temprano en la mañana con una generosa cantidad de croissant rellenos de chocolate y crema batida que ella misma se desvelo preparando, al igual que dos vasos grandes de chocolate caliente. Luka la recibió con gran dicha dejando de lado su guitarra que estaba tocando y queriendo levantarse, pero Marinette rápidamente le dijo que no se levantara yendo a su lado para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? ¿no te ha dolido? – _le pregunta _

-fuera de que es toda una odisea la simple tarea de ir al baño – _Marinette ríe _– estoy bien, sobre todo ahora que te veo

-¿ya desayunaste? – _él niega _– traje esto…. Espero que te gusten – _le entrega una bolsa que en cuento abre, ve como le brillan los ojos con apetito _

-eres un verdadero ángel Mari – _la mira con profundo cariño, ella se sonroja con una dulce sonrisa _

El resto del día ambos se la pasaron en la habitación viendo un par de películas mientras Luka devoraba con extremo gusto los deliciosos croissants que su talentosa novia trajo para él, luego pidieron algo de comida a domicilio ya que Luka le prohibió que se pusiera a cocinar, y no era porque no le gustara su comida, si no porque ya se había tomado la molestia de desvelarse esos exquisitos postres. Ante esa lógica, pidieron una pizza grande mientras escuchaban a su rockero favorito, Jaged Stone, curiosamente, en todo el tiempo que oían su música, Marinette no paraba de sonreír con cierta travesura al recordar la gran sorpresa que tenía preparada para su novio en un par de días más. Luka sospecho que algo tramaba su adoraba novia, pero se le veía tan feliz guardando tal secreto que mejor decidió no preguntar.

-¿siempre llevas amarrado tu cabello así? – _pregunta de la nada al estar mirando fijamente a Marinette mientras esta estaba concentrada oyendo la música _– desde que te conozco, te he visto siempre con el mismo peinado

-¿no te gusta? – _cuestiona algo insegura llevándose, instintivamente, su mano a sus coletas. Luka se conmueve ante tal gesto _

-ven aquí – _le extiende la mano invitándola a sentarse entre sus piernas _– tu eres hermosa de cualquier forma…. Recuerda que eres un ángel – _la hace sonrojar, Luka era siempre tan dulce _– es solo que…. Siento algo de curiosidad – _con delicadeza, le empieza a quitar las ligas con las que tenia atadas sus coletas, ante con lo que, primeramente, Marinette se tensa un poco, pero comienza a relajarse ante los mimos que sentía en su cabello _– listo, ahora veamos…. – _la toma sutilmente de la barbilla para que volteara a verlo. El cabello suelto enmarcaba su rostro y acentuaba su suave y blanca piel _– a veces siento que el cielo debería castigarme por haberme robado a uno de sus más preciosos ángeles – _la besa con calma, acariciando sus labios con los propios _

-eem Luka…. ¿podrías cantarme de nuevo la canción que me escribiste? – _pregunta con timidez, como le gustaba que se lo pidiera _

-es tu canción Marinette, solo tienes que pedirlo – _toma su guitarra poniéndola por delante de Marinette, manteniéndola entre él y su preciado instrumento. Ella se recarga en su pecho cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por las primeras notas que tocaba con su guitarra, las cuales, iban en perfecta sincronía con los latidos del corazón de ambos. Su voz era cada vez más dulce siempre que le cantaba, era como si la acariciarla sin siquiera tocarla _

-si…. – _responde, como siempre que cantaba la ultima frase de la canción _– Luka…. Yo…. Te amo…. _– habla casi entre sueños, aunque estaba despierta. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que dijo, y es que no solo lo había pensado, realmente su voz pronuncio aquellas palabras que salieron por voluntad propia, como si algo las hubiese empujado _– quiero decir…. – _se separó tapándose la boca _\- bueno…. no es que…. Yo…. _– no sabia que decir, pero algo era seguro, no era capaz de negar lo dijo sin querer, no fue un error, pero tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos por alguna razón estúpida _

-Marinette…. – _le alza la barbilla, él estaba asombrado, pero a la vez, la miraba con firmeza _– solo responde algo, con toda sinceridad – _sus ojos eran profundos, casi intimidantes _– lo que dijiste…. ¿te arrepientes de haberlo dicho?

-no…. – _estaba apenada, pero no arrepentida _– quizá lo dije sin pensar, pero…. Pero no me retracto

-¿entonces es verdad? – _el rostro de Luka se empieza a iluminar, Marinette asiente con timidez y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. _

Es entonces que los labios de juntaron con los suyos, esta vez, sin previo aviso, sin tanteos o pidiéndole permiso con su mirada de poder acortar la distancia. Este beso era muy diferente a los que siempre le había dado, era eufórico, lleno de energía y efusividad que correspondía con gusto y dicha en su corazón, incluso lo sentía sonreír entre sus labios.

-no tienes idea…. – _la besa en la mejilla – _lo feliz…. _– besa su frente _– que me has hecho – _besa su cabeza, Marinette más dichosa no se podía sentir _– yo también te amo mi ángel, como nunca pensé amar a alguien – _vuelve a besarla con efusividad _– creo que ya tengo una nueva canción que escribir

Se miran irradiando luz de sus ojos al reflejar el rostro del otro. Marinette sonríe enternecida, sabiendo que, a partir de ahora, su vida también estaría llena de música, y de la más hermosa y sincera que pudiese existir

**Y tal y como tengo la fama (al menos en mi loca cabeza) escribí una muy larga historia del ship que sorprendentemente me robo el corazón y se convirtió en mi nueva obsesión, enserio que me gustaría verlos juntos en la serie, por lo menos durante una temporada, pero algo me dice, que este será otro ship que solo tendré la dicha de leer en fanfics y ver en fan arts. Supongo que me pasara igual que en avatar, que me gusto la idea del Zutara pero era un ship de más imposible, solo me quedo verlo en algunas ediciones de videos, fanfics y fan arts y así me pasara con el Lukanette, estoy mentalmente preparada para eso. **

**Pero, mientras tanto, soy defensora de esta pareja**

**He leído varios fanfic maravillosos de ellos, unos llenos de felicidad y más felicidad, donde incluso Adrian queda en buenos términos de amistad con Marinette, volviéndose casi hermanos. Otros, igual de lindos, pero donde se retrata al dolor y arrepentimiento del modelo ya que, muy tarde, se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por su amiga de quien nunca noto cuanto lo quería a él. Ambos me gustan, pero odio la idea de ver sufrir a Adrian, por eso, tal como escribí en mi fanfic, lo que quisiera llegar a ver es que Adrian este contento por la relación de Luka y Marinette, y que sea un buen amigo de este también. Es lo bello de escribir, no hay limites para retratar lo que quieres**

**Tengo planes de hacer uno o dos capítulos más. El siguiente seria de la llegada de Viperon y donde este comienza a sospechar que Ladybug sea nada más y nada menos que su novia.**

**Espero que a los pocos fans que somos del Lukanette les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente que se me hace que va para largo **


	3. Chapter 3

**He aquí con el nuevo capitulo de mi más reciente ship obsesión, el hermoso Lukanette. No puedo creer que me dio tan fuerte la obsesión con esta pareja, pero es que simplemente no lo pude evitar, me dieron los síntomas que siempre tengo cuando me enamoro de un nuevo ship, es decir: busco fanfics, bajo imágenes super lindas de la pareja en cuestión, busco videos, comics, y como no me es suficiente pues…. HEME AQUÍ ESCRIBIENDO MI PROPIO FANFIC JAJAJAJA**

**Se que dije que el próximo capitulo seria de la aparición de Viperon pero la verdad es que empecé a escribir y escribir que me ha quedado sumamente largo, así que, tome la decisión de mejor que sean varios capítulos medio largos para no hacerles tan pesada ni confusa la lectura. Siento que me han quedado algo cursi (si no es que al grado de que les hare vomitar arcoíris) pero luego me dije…. "¿y que importa?" al cabo esos dos me temo que nunca los veré juntos así que no me limitare en cursilería. Por lo que quedan advertidos de una probable diabetes jajajaja**

**Aquí tienen, disfruten del Lukanette**

_**La hermosa sorpresa de un bello ángel de la música**_

-transformación fuera **– **_pronuncia Ladybug, oculta en un callejón, dejando lugar a su identidad civil _

-muy bien Marinette – _le felicita Tikki _– Chatnoir y Tú vencen cada vez más rápido a los akumatizados

-cuando son villanos fáciles si…. Pero no siempre la tendremos tan sencillo – _recordó al villano que podía controlar varias fuerzas de la naturaleza y por el cual Luka se encontraba con la pierna enyesada al caerle un trozo de tejado _

-pero ya cuentan con varios aliados que les pueden ayudar en caso de que la situación se les complique – _eso era cierto, el salvar a París ya no solo recaían solo sobre los hombros de chatnoir y ella _

Le llega la notificación de una llamada entrante, se trataba de su novio, de echo había varias llamadas perdidas de él

"Marinette" – _le oye alarmado en cuanto respondió – "_dios mío Marinette…. ¿Por qué no respondías?", me dijiste que ya venias camino al Liberty y luego me entero por las noticias del ataque de un akuma y tu no respondes mis llamadas, comenzaba a imaginar lo peor_" _– _era muy raro oírlo tan agitado y angustiado _

-lo siento Luka…. Es que…. – _eso de estar inventado una excusa nueva casi a diario ya la estaba dejando sin ideas nuevas _– m-me encontré con Ladybug, y como estaba en la calle me puso en un lugar seguro en lo que se encargaban del akuma…. Y pues…. Mi teléfono lo perdí entre toda la conmoción, apenas hace cinco minutos que Ladybug me lo devolvió al encontrarlo – _lo oye suspirar – _perdona por haberte preocupado, pero me encuentro bien

"lo importante es que no te paso nada" – _dice ya más tranquilo – _"ven pronto por favor…. Necesito verte" – _baja la mirada sonriendo avergonzada – _"además que ya no resisto más el antojo de probar los postres que me prometiste traerme"_ – suena con un hilo de humor, quizá para aminorar su preocupación _

-ya te dije que no siempre te estaré llevando postres Luka – _replica en broma – _te pondrás gordo por tanto dulce, sobre todo al estar todo el día en cama

-"así que si me pongo obeso ya no me querrás…. Ya decía yo que solo estabas conmigo por mi despampanante físico" – _Marinette suelta una gran risa por la fingida voz altanera y dolida que puso, incluso le llego a recordar al loco gato presumido compañero suyo de batallas. Luka a veces tendía a ser igual de bromista que Chatnoir, molestándola un poco, siendo coqueto para avergonzarla y algo juguetón, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo siempre la trataba con un enorme cariño _– "no tardes Mari…. Te espero"

-claro…. Nos vemos – _cuelga la llamada al tiempo que suelta un ensoñador suspiro, que al mismo tiempo iba cargado con cierta culpa _– no pensé que se fuera a preocupar tanto – _ni Alya se angustiaba tanto cuando se le tenia que separar debido al ataque de un nuevo villano _

-se nota que realmente te quiere mucho y por nada del mundo desea que algo malo te pase – _eso la hace sonreír dulcemente _

-por mismo me temo que a él me costara más inventarle alguna excusa cuando tenga que transformarme en Ladybug – _especialmente porque Luka parecía que la leía con la facilidad de un libro abierto que literalmente decía "léeme" _– demos prisa Tikki…. O a Luka le saldrá un grano en la lengua si lo tengo esperando más tiempo por los postres que le prometí – _dice entre risillas_

-Luka será todo lo glotón que quieras pero te aseguro que es más su urgencia por verte que por comer – _Marinette se rasca la nuca en un gesto nervioso pero contento _– eemm Marinette?... recuerdas donde dejaste la bolsa que traías cuando te transformaste en Ladybug?

Mira sus manos vacías para luego voltear a todos lados en busca de dicha bolsa, pensó que ese era el callejón donde la habían dejado, pero no había más que un bote de basura. Emitió un grito agudo al caer en cuenta que efectivamente no recordaba donde dejo la bolsa de postres que llevaba consigo antes de transformarse. Ahora tendría que regresar a su casa y tomar algunos de la panadería.

...

…

..

.

Dentro del camarote del Liberty que le correspondía a Luka, este tras haber colgado, recarga su cabeza en la cabecera de su cama sintiendo prácticamente como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al oír la voz de Marinette totalmente a salvo.

Y es que, primero estaba sumamente ansioso de saber que su considerada novia vendría a visitarlo trayendo consigo varios de los deliciosos postres que sus encantadores suegros preparaban, y momentos después, suena la alarma en los noticieros del ataque de un villano alertando a los parisinos que no salieran de sus hogares, y como Marinette ya se encontraba en camino al Liberty cuando eso ocurrió, le fue imposible comenzar a imaginarse que estaba en peligro y peor fue porque no le respondía sus llamadas. En ese momento maldijo el tener la pierna enyesada que le impidió ir por ella hasta su casa, si algo llegaba a pasarle jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero gracias a Dios ella se encontraba a salvo, y pronto la vería.

-Ladybug y Chatnoir ya se encargaron del akuma – _le informa su hermana entrando a su habitación _\- ¿ya pudiste contactar a Marinette?

\- si…. Ya viene en camino

-te dije que no tenias nada que temer, Marinette sabe como actuar en estas situaciones – _por algo la eligieron representante de su clase, podría ser muy despistada pero cuando se trata de tomar el liderazgo todos confiaban en ella _– nunca te había visto tan alterado por algo o por alguien…. Si que te pego duro el amor hermano – _le molesta cruzándose de brazos _

-de acuerdo, lo reconozco – _sonríe apacible _– quizá exagere un poco…. Pero tal como dices, realmente la amo demasiado, por ello no puedo si quiera soportar la idea de que le hagan un solo rasguño

-te creo…. Si incluso te akumatizaron por querer defenderla de Bob Ross – _aun le sorprendía que su hermano haya perdido de tal manera el control de sus emociones que un akuma tomo posesión de él, ya que Luka rara vez algo lo alteraba, aun claro, si llegaban a meterse con sus seres queridos era mejor que corrieran _

-ni me lo recuerdes – _aún se sentía mal de esa vez, causo muchos problemas, pero efectivamente no pudo soportar ver que amenazaban a su Marinette, la sangre le hirvió en ese momento y Hawk Moth tomo provecho de esa emoción _– y bien…. Ya que estoy más tranquilo al saber que mi novia se encuentra bien…. ¿serias tan amable de desatarme? - _ refiriéndose a la cuerda de su cintura que lo tenia bien amarrado de la cabecera de su cama _

Se había puesto tan frenético cuando Marinette no respondía a su quinta llamada que no importándole la alerta de akuma, o si quiera el hecho de que seguía con la pierna enyesada, él ya estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, su madre y hermana se lo impidieron ya que era demasiado riesgoso que saliera andando en muletas y teniendo a un villano atacando Paris. Intentaron tranquilizarlo diciéndole que Marinette seguramente se encontraría bien, que quizá se regreso a su casa al ver que un nuevo villano estaba causando destrozos, pero él no podía estar tranquilo, así que intento en vano salirse por la ventana de su camarote por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a medidas extremas y atarlo a su cama, era por su bien, terminaría lastimándose más la pierna si salía a buscar a Marinette.

Usualmente siempre se mantenía en calma, no importando la gravedad del asunto primero lo meditaba y lo resolvía tranquilamente, sin embargo, si alguien a quien valoraba posiblemente se encontraba en peligro entonces su serenidad se iba por la borda hasta que viera o por lo menos oyera que dicha persona se encontraba bien, por eso se altero tanto al no tener noticia alguna del paradero de su novia.

Veinte minutos después, Marinette llega al Liberty algo agitada, donde es recibida por Anarka que se encontraba leyendo un libro sentada en una de las sillas de playa que instalo en la cubierta

-por los 7 mares Marinette – _exclama al verla llegar tan apresurada _– cualquiera diría que venias escapando de un tiburón

-hola Anarka – _dice entre jadeos _– es que…. No quería hacer esperar más Luka, se oía demasiado inquieto por teléfono

-y eso que no lo viste intentando escapar por la ventana de su camarote, estaba desesperado en irte a buscar – _suelta jovial como si nada _– tenias al chico con el alma en un hilo – _pese a que no lo decía en tono reclamante, Marinette baja su mirada con arrepentimiento _

-lo siento…. No era mi intención preocuparle tanto

-no tienes que disculparte Marinette – _se pone de pie parándose frente a ella y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella _– incluso alguien tan sereno como mi hijo puede alterarse si ve o presiente que su invaluable tesoro corre peligro – _la chica se muestra más tranquila, feliz al saber lo valiosa que era para Luka _– adelante marinera…. Luka debe estar desesperado por verte

Ella siempre tenía que desaparecerse para transformarse en Ladybug cuando la situación lo requería, no importaba que estuviese haciendo en ese momento; si estaba a mitad de clases; con sus amigos o padres, debía inventar alguna excusa e irse. Pero, aunque se tardaba casi la mitad del día en regresar a su identidad civil, nunca se habían mostrado tan angustiados por ella al grado de estar desesperados por salir a buscarla en medio del ataque. Pero Luka, él no solo la había intentado llamar decenas de veces, también estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarla con todo y pierna enyesada. Juleka, a quien se encontró en el camino, le conto que tuvieron que verse en el extremo de atarlo a la cama porque lo descubrieron tratando de salirse por la ventana de su camarote. Al oír eso se sintió algo temerosa de entrar a la habitación de su novio al pensar que estaría enfadado con ella por tenerlo tan preocupado, no sabia ni como disculparse con él.

-adelante Marinette – _le anima Juleka _– créeme que Luka no podría enfadarse contigo

Asiente aun un poco inquieta y abre la puerta asomándose por esta con cautela. Observa que Luka se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos puestos, parecía estarse relajando así que entro sigilosamente cerrando la puerta tras ella. Luka entonces abre lentamente sus ojos fijándolos en ella

-Mari…. – _se sienta quitándose los audífonos _

-perdona…. – _pronuncia con voz queda bajando la cabeza _\- no quería preocu…..

Sin si quiera percatarse en que momento se puso de pie, los brazos de Luka ya la tenían rodeada en un abrazo protector tan fuerte que parecía que la veía por primera vez tras días de haber estado desaparecida, efectivamente estuvo muy angustiado por ella y se lo dejaba en claro al estarla estrechando de forma que daba la sensación de que no tenía intenciones de soltarla jamás.

-Luka….

-me imaginé tantas cosas horribles cuando no pude localizarte – _su voz sonaba temerosa y aliviada a la vez _– estaba desesperado Mari…. – _la separa un poco para acunar su rostro entre sus manos _– disculpa si alce un poco la voz por teléfono…. – _muestra una pequeña sonrisa apenada – _pero es que…. No sé qué haría si algo te pasara y yo sea incapaz de protegerte

-ya no tienes que preocuparte Luka, estoy bien – _no le gustaba tenerlo tan preocupado, aunque admitía que le conmovió lo que le dijo._

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la que protegía a todos al ser Ladybug, al tener tal responsabilidad en sus hombros, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad y mucho menos esperar a ser salvada, sin embargo, Luka estaba dispuesto a eso, tanto que ni una pierna enyesada le impedirían ir a buscarla y cuidarla.

-no me pasara nada, es decir, Ladybug siempre esta al pendiente de que este a salvo

-si, lo sé…. Y comprendo perfectamente porque te confió su secreto, después de todo no pudo elegir a mejor persona como aliada, tienes el corazón más puro que he conocido – _la invita a sentarse al borde de su cama junto a él, era difícil mantenerse en pie usando solo una pierna _– pero no puedo evitar preocuparme al saber que llevas tan tremendo secreto sobre tus hombros…. ¿Qué pasa si ese tal Hawk Moth trata de obligarte a revelarle quien es Ladybug?

-eso no ocurrirá, no te preocupes – _le da un dulce beso en la mejilla provocándole al musico un leve sonrojo, era gracioso y a la vez muy lindo ver que cuando ella llegaba a tomar la iniciativa de solo darle un inocente beso en la mejilla él siempre se sonrojaba _– lamento haberte preocupado tanto…. Todo ocurrió tan repentinamente que no me dio tiempo de llamarte para decirte que estaba bien – _él suspira resignado _

-pues como en parte si tienes la culpa, acepto tu disculpa – _ella baja la mirada, pero entonces siente una mano sobre su nuca que la guía a recargarse en el pecho de su novio _– temo que haz echo que me vuelva algo sobreprotector…. Sé lo valiente e inteligente que eres, pero aun así siento que mi deber es cuidarte de todo…. Me disté esa sensación desde el primer día que te conocí – _por eso, cuando su madre fue akumatizada y los perseguía a Marinette y a él, no dudo_ en _ponerla a ella a salvo, no importándole que volvieran a aprisionarlo _– y además me debes otra disculpa por tenerme olvidado toda la semana – _reclama juguetón _

-perdona…. – _dice mirándolo con gesto de niña que pedía disculpas tras una pequeña travesura, gesto que Luka no puede resistir _– pero de verdad tenia que acabar con un importante proyecto o no lo tendría a tiempo 

Aquel misterioso proyecto, que por más que Luka le insistía en que lo contara de que iba cuando le llamaba por teléfono, pero Marinette se negaba en revelar; eran los diseños que la asistente del cantante favorito de ambos le pidió diseñarle para el sábado, que era precisamente mañana. Por eso es por lo que no pudo ir a visitarlo durante una semana, y no le dio detalle alguno sobre lo que estaba haciendo ya que era parte de la sorpresa que quería darle a Luka.

-pero para disculparme de eso, traje esto para ti – _le pasa una gran bolsa de papel, la cual tenía en su interior una enorme variedad de pan dulce y varias galletas haciendo que el rostro de Luka se ilumine con apetito _

-vaya pues…. Imposible no perdonarte cualquier cosa con semejante disculpa – _dice tomando una de las galletas y llevándosela entera a la boca, ante con lo que Marinette ríe por lo lindo que se veía al disfrutarla _– entonces…. ¿lograste terminar tal proyecto secreto del que no me has querido hablar?

-si, ya esta todo listo y para entregarlo mañana – _dice orgullosa y mostrando la satisfacción de un trabajo terminado _\- ¿estas seguro de poder acompañarme? – _era indispensable que fuera ya que no tendría otra oportunidad de presentarle a Jaged Stone en persona porque mañana iniciaría su gira y quien sabe en cuento tiempo regresaría a Paris, pero estaba el problema de la pierna enyesada de Luka, no quería que se esforzara demasiado y se lastimara más _

-yo iría hasta el fin del mundo, arrastrándome de ser necesario, con tal de estar contigo – _su mirada devota y apasionada afirman sus palabras, deleitándose al ver que logro dar tenues pinceladas rosas en la mejilla de su novia _– además que tengo mucha curiosidad de ver ese dichoso proyecto que me hizo echarte mucho de menos durante toda una larga semana, hubiese ido yo mismo pero mi madre me advirtió que si me atrevía a poner un pie fuera del barco iría a buscarme y me encadenaría al mástil – _Marinette ríe ante lo dicho _– no creas que es del todo broma Mari, la capitana es capaz de eso y mucho más

-bueno, es un poco extremista, pero en parte que bueno que no te dejo salir…. Recuerda que tienes que reposar tu pierna o nunca te curaras, y si ibas a venias hasta mi casa hubiese podido empeorar

-como te dije…. – _se acerca al sonrojado e impactado rostro de su novia, sonriéndole dulcemente y con una pisca de picardía _– yo iría arrastrándome hasta el fin del mundo con tal de ir a verte

Sus labios ya prácticamente rosaban la boca de Marinette, si había una distancia que los separaba esta era menos que milimétrica, pero Luka no completaría el contacto hasta ver la señal aprobatoria de su novia. Marinette bien sabía que Luka siempre le pedía en silencio el permiso para besarla, así que, como respuesta a su callada petición, cerro sus ojos y en menos de un segundo ya estaba sintiendo el tierno beso de su novio, que como usualmente, era calmado, una suave caricia en su boca, tan serena y pacífica, tal como era Luka y tal como siempre la hacia sentir al estar a su lado.

-eres tan hermosa Mari – _susurra al separarse a penas lo indispensable _

-gracias, pero se que debo traer tremendas ojeras en la cara – _después de todo, durante toda la semana no durmió más que unas 3 horas diarias por terminar lo que Jaged Stone le encargo _

-pues aun con todo y ojeras estas hermosa – _Marinette le mira escéptica, ella misma se miro al espejo y lucia terrible _– es enserio mi ángel…. Porque…. Una flor que florece en un invernadero ya es bella, pero una flor que floreció soportando vientos, lluvias y tormentas posee más que belleza – _recita acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos, sus pupilas se deleitan ante la tierna sonrisa que se le forma. Y el que insistía que no era bueno con las palabras, cuando se sacaba toda una prosa dedicada a ella _– pero dicha bella y fuerte flor también merece que alguien la riegue y la cuide…. Subamos un rato a cubierta – _busca sus muletas y con ayuda de estas se pone de pie, siendo seguido por Marinette _– es un bello día, así que podemos sentarnos en las sillas y disfrutar de la refrescante brisa del rio –

Vaya que si requería despejar su mente de los diseños y de su labor como protectora de Paris, porque obviamente, no podía dejar de lado sus responsabilidades como heroína solo porque en su vida civil estaba sumamente ocupada, debía seguir con sus patrullajes nocturnos y transformarse cuando un nuevo akuma atacaba. Por lo tanto, no rechazaría salir a cubierta junto con su novio para simplemente relajarse a sabiendas que él la tendría entre sus brazos brindándole la paz que necesitaba. Ya estaba por adelantarse, pero antes, tomo la inseparable guitarra de su novio llevándosela consigo, Luka la miro con curiosidad.

-supongo que la necesitaras – _dice simplemente saliendo del camarote. Luka suspira con dicha, Marinette era una chica sumamente especial _

En cuando Anarka vio subiendo a la pareja a cubierta, cerro su libro y se levanto de la silla de playa para dejársela a su hijo mientras ella tomaba asiento en la mesa. Les propuso tomar un refrescante té helado que ella misma preparo en la mañana, a lo que ambos aceptaron gustosos. Marinette ofreció los postres que trajo para acompañar el té, ofrecimiento que Luka, entre en broma y en parte no, debatió que esos postres los había traído para él.

-no seas tan glotón Luka – _le reprende Marinette – _además se disfrutarán mejor si los compartimos

-está bien – _acepta fingiendo un puchero _– total, al tener por suegros a los mejores panaderos de Paris tengo a mi disposición todo el pan dulce que quiera – _alardea, Marinette le da un leve codazo en su brazo para luego bajar por la bolsa que trajo con ella _

Al poco rato, se les unieron Juleka y Rosita a la improvisada tarde de té. Las cuatro mujeres charlaban alegremente mientras que Luka estaba cómodamente recostado en la silla de playa con su guitarra en manos viendo la platica que tenían, aunque claro, sus ojos estaban más al pendiente de su tesoro invaluable de oro azul. Le gustaba ver lo bien que se llevaba con su madre y hermana, que, hasta ahora, eran las dos valiosas mujeres de su vida. Tras un rato más de charlas diversas, tres de las mujeres se retiraron dando sospechosas excusas de cosas que debían hacer, Luka de inmediato supo que lo hacían para dejarlos a Marinette y a él a solas, gesto que en silencio agradeció profundamente.

Palpando a un lado suyo, invito a Marinette a sentarse junto a él, invitación que acepto sentándose entre sus piernas mientras Luka la acomodaba entre su pecho y su guitarra, comenzando a tocar suaves arpegios, que eran el comienzo de la nueva canción que estaba escribiendo para ella. Marinette empezó a sentirse cálidamente arrullada entre aquella tierna melodía y estando recostada en el pecho de su novio.

-esta canción no la había escuchado – _dice ya casi cayendo en el sueño _– es muy hermosa

-debe serlo…. Después de todo es para mí ángel de la música –

-eres muy lindo Luka, gracias – _habla con los ojos cerrados _

-no hay nada que agradecer, tu inspiras fácilmente las más bellas melodías – _la respiración de la chica recargada en su pecho se hace más tranquila, empezaba a quedarse dormida con una enternecedora sonrisa en su rostro _– descansa mi dulce ángel – _le da un beso en su cabeza _– sueña con celestiales melodías

Continúo tocando una serie de acordes que transmitían con claridad el comienzo de una canción de amor, llena del más puro y sincero sentimiento del corazón que dictaba la melodía que las hábiles manos del musico tan solo se dedicaba a interpretar. En tenue susurro, empezó a cantar una letra que aun non estaba muy estructurada pero que no le costo casi nada pensar al tener a su tesoro invaluable resguardado entre sus brazos. Marinette era su mar, su bandera que alzaba orgulloso al verla ser feliz y en libertad, su máximo tesoro que tenía la dicha de poder amar. Mientras que él, solo era un vil pirata, un ladrón que se adentró a su corazón, pero era su pirata que navegaría por los siete mares soportando cualquier tempestad para poder estar su lado. De eso iba la letra de la nueva canción que le componía.

Marinette tenia una extraña y traviesa sonrisa que no se le borro durante todo el recorrido en taxi rumbo al misterioso paradero al que la acompañaba. En vano, intento persuadirla en decirle que es lo contenía aquella caja que llevaba consigo desde que paso por él al Liberty, pero Marinette solo sonreía con misticismo diciendo que pronto lo sabría.

-estas empezando a asustarme Mari – _dice Luka en broma _– no conocía ese lado misterioso tuyo – _pero admitía que le encantaba ver ese gesto travieso en su novia _

-y yo no sabía que eras tan impaciente y curioso – _le rebate en el mismo tono _– ya casi llegamos Luka, veras que te sorprenderás – _eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad _

El taxi se detuvo justo frente al hotel Burdua. Luka se bajo con cuidado viendo el elegante edificio tratando de armar el rompecabezas del porque Marinette debía entregar aquel misterioso proyecto en dicho lugar tan costoso en el que solo se solían alojar personas con mucho dinero, famosos, grandes empresarios, etc.

\- ¿ya me contaras porque tanto misterio Mari? – _le pregunta al verla bajar del taxi con claro gesto de emoción que no podía ocultar _

-esta bien, te diré la primera parte – _coloca la enorme caja en el suelo, sacando de ella una chaqueta – _y-yo…. La hice para ti – _dice extendiendo la chaqueta frente a Luka, ocultando el fuerte sonrojo que adquirió en sus mejillas _– espero te guste

\- ¿p-para mí? – _ella asiente aun más nerviosa ante la mirada asombrada de Luka – _Marinette…. Es…. – _toma la chaqueta haciendo lo posible por mantenerse en las muletas. Era toda una obra de arte, digna de estar en las más prestigiosas tiendas de ropa, pero era exclusivamente para él _\- ¿puedo probármela?

-por favor…. – _ve la emoción de Luka al quitarse su usual chaqueta y ponerse la nueva que ella confecciono, lo que resulto una tarea un tanto más complicada al tener que estar sosteniéndose de una muleta _\- ¿Qué tal la sientes? – _le pregunta una vez que ya la tenía puesta _\- ¿no está muy ajustada? Si te queda muy apretada aun la puedo arreglar

Aunque Luka no responde, se había quedado sin palabras ante la fascinación del impecable trabajo que hizo su novia. Era una chaqueta de media manga que le llegaba hasta los codos, por fuera daba la impresión de ser de un fino cuero negro, pero en realidad era tan liviana como si fuera de algodón. Tenía unas líneas rojas a los costados de los brazos y un par de disimuladas bolsas con cierres en la parte inferior. La capucha también estaba forrada de un delgado cuero negro, pero por dentro parecía suave terciopelo que era amable con la piel. Descubrió que, con hilo dorado, estaba la sutil firma de Marinette por dentro de la chaqueta, eso sin duda fue lo que más le gusto.

\- ¿si te gusto? – _pregunta un tanto temerosa _

\- ¿gustarme?. Marinette, me encanto, es el mejor obsequio que me han hecho – _no puede contenerse y la abraza, no importándole el soltar esas estorbosas muletas y tener que sostenerse en un pie _– hiciste un trabajo magnifico…. Eres maravillosa – _la mira con devoción tomándola de la mejilla _– no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, tu siempre eres muy lindo conmigo – _siente como Luka la estrecha más a él, ella se recarga en su pecho disfrutando de los intensos latidos del corazón de su novio _– déjame decirte los accesorios con los que cuenta – _se separa un poco pero sosteniéndolo del pecho para que no callera al no estar usando sus muletas _– dentro tiene unas pequeñas bolsas con cierre para que puedas guardar plumillas o lo que quieras – _le señala donde están, era asombroso, el cierre estaba tan bien colocado que no lastimaba _– la chaqueta estaba forrada con material impermeable por lo que te protegerá de lluvia, incluida la capucha…. Y las mangas pueden recorrerse, solo tienes que desabrochar los botones – _le muestra desabrochando el botón de una de las mangas que fácilmente recorre por todo su brazo _– para volverlas a subir solo tienes que doblarla y abotonarla – _regresa la manga a medio brazo _

-solo una persona sumamente maravillosa es capaz de confeccionar algo tan magnifico – _dice tomándola de la barbilla _– te amo tanto mi ángel – _le da un gran beso en la mejilla _– pero no entiendo…. ¿Por qué venimos hasta el hotel Burdua para que me dieras esta esplendida chaqueta?

-para la siguiente parte de la sorpresa – _levanta las muletas y se las pasa, luego recoge la caja que dejo en el piso y se encamina al interior del hotel _– vamos Luka – _le pide con radiante sonrisa, ese día Marinette parecía más alegre y enérgica que lo usual _

-¿una sorpresa más? – _la sigue cual barco a un faro _– me estas dejando en desventaja Mari…. Para compensarte esto tendré que escribirte otras cien canciones – _ambos ríen entrando al elevador _– aunque…. – _pasa una de las muletas a su otro brazo para rodear a Marinette por la cintura – _al tenerte a mi lado la música llega a mi con suma claridad y nitidez – _Marinette se acerca a él para darle un corto beso en los labios, que fue suficiente para robarle un suspiro al musico y sonrojarle tenuemente las mejillas _

La eficaz y devota asistente del reconocido rockero recibió a la pareja invitándolos a pasar al lujoso pen hause que siempre reservaban. En cuanto al joven musico reparo en todos los posters promocionales, las guitarras y el clásico desorden que casi todos los rockeros tenían, supo entonces para quien eran aquellos diseños en los que Marinette trabajo con tanto esmero durante una semana en la que casi no durmió y del porque no quería comentarle nada al respecto. Fue una simple mirada entre asombrada y escéptica hacia su novia que le confirmo lo que ya había descubierto, pero seguía sin creerlo, pero en efecto, estaban precisamente en la misma habitación que su ídolo del Rock.

-tomen asiento…. Jaged Stone saldrá en cuanto termine de bañar a Fang – _informa Penny, la pareja entonces toma asiento en uno de los lujosos sofás _

-¿e-enserio vamos a ver a Jaged Stone en persona? – _pregunta Luka aun sin poder creerlo. Marinette afirma con una enorme sonrisa _

-sorpresa numero dos – _canturrea divertida al ver a Luka cual niño en un parque de diversiones _

-esto es increíble, estoy en mismo Penhause que mi cantante favorito – _la emoción en su rostro era muy evidente mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada _– y mira…. – _señala una de las guitarras – _esa es una de las mejores guitarras que se han hecho, su sonido es increíble

-se ve que sabes de música chico – _oye la rasposa voz del Rockero que va saliendo junto a su exótica mascota reptil _

-Jaged Stone! – _Luka se pone de pie cual resorte olvidando su pierna enyesada que le dio una fuerte punzada obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo _

-Luka ¿estas bien? – _pregunta Marinette acercándosele _

-si, lo siento…. Olvide que traía esta cosa…. – _entonces ve al peculiar cocodrilo Fang, acercarse a él moviendo su cola como si fuese un perro, y Luka, lejos de asustarse, empieza a acariciarlo con fascinación _– esta es fantástico – _exclama cual niño pequeño haciendo más efusivas las caricias, ante las que Fang se echa de panza. _

-vaya…. Esto si que es interesante – _dice el excéntrico Rockero poniéndose una mano en el mentón _– Fang solo se muestra así de amistoso con las personas que realmente aman y sienten la música…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

-soy lu-lu-luka – _era tan irónico que tartamudeara su nombre al igual que su novia cuando la conoció, incluso esta se ríe disimuladamente _

-También es musico Jaged, tiene un gran talento tocando la guitarra – _habla Marinette _

-no es para tanto…. – _dice humildemente rascándose la nuca _– me falta mucho para ser un musico de tu calibre

-claro que eres muy talentoso Luka, me has compuesto dos preciosas canciones – _defiende mirándolo con orgullo y cariño _

-entonces ustedes dos son novios – _afirma Jaged Stone, haciendo sonrojar a su diseñadora predilecta _– no hay forma más sincera de expresar tus sentimientos por alguien que a través de la música, y si te compuso dos canciones quiere decir que realmente te quiere demasiado – _el sonrojo de la azabache se acentúa aun más, así como la sonrisa de Luka que la miraba _– y como confió en el buen juicio de Marinette, además de que Fang se puso así de juguetón contigo – _dicho cocodrilo estaba recostado a los pies de Luka _– entonces me interesa escucharte – _va por la guitarra que le gusto a Luka y se la entrega a este, que, con mano nerviosa y temblorosa, la recibe como si le estuviesen entregando oro solido _– adelante muchacho – _se sienta en el sillón frente suyo _– si de verdad tienes talento es imperdonable ocultarlo

Los ojos zafiro se viraron hacia Marinette, esta lo mira con un brillo resplandeciente y sincera sonrisa que era la principal fuente de inspiración desde el día que la conoció, cada que la miraba, cada vez que pensaba en ella, que la veía sonreír tan dulcemente, al observar su concentración y dedicación al trabajar en algún diseño, la calidez que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos, todo eso y más era el origen de que a su corazón llegaran inolvidables melodías, tal como estaba escuchando en ese preciso momento. Así que, cerro sus ojos dejando que sus dedos se acomodaran en una posición casi al azar, y comenzó a tocar cada cuerda en una melodía suave, pero a la vez enérgica que Marinette no había escuchado antes, y ella podía presumir que conocía todas las canciones que componía su novio, ya que el mismo la invitaba a oírlo o le mandaba audios que gravaba cada vez que se le ocurría una nueva melodía. ¿acaso estará improvisando?

-eso fue sorprendente chico – _dice Jaged una vez que Luka finalizo su ejecución _– con razón Fang se comportó así de amistoso contigo, tu música realmente proviene de aquí – _se señala el corazón _– son pocos los músicos que tocan con la sola intención de expresar su pasión por la música y no solo obtener fama y fortuna – _ambos jóvenes se dedican una mutua sonrisa _– esa clase de pasión y energía me vendría bien en alguno de mis conciertos – _Luka lo mira sorprendido, no estará insinuando lo que él creía o sí? _– hare esto…. Sigue componiendo con esa fuerza y tenme algunas propuestas para cuando regrese de mi gira y te invitare a tocar conmigo en mi próximo concierto en Paris. ¿Qué dices?

-lo dices enserio? – _Jaged asiente con los brazos cruzados, Luka mira a su novia quien le sonríe demostrando lo feliz que estaba por él _– realmente sería estupendo tocar Jaged – _no lo podía creer, esto era lo mejor que le ha pasado tras que Marinette acepto ser su novia _

La eficaz asistente del célebre Rockero le recordó a este que ya debían alistar todo para comenzar su gira, por lo que ahora centro su atención en su diseñadora favorita a la que le confió crear diversos accesorios que usaría en sus conciertos, cosa que Luka también estaba ansioso de ver. Marinette abrió la caja de donde antes había sacado la esplendida chaqueta que Luka lucia orgulloso en ese momento, y de donde empezó a sacar una variedad de pulseras, pañoletas, lentes, gorras, sombreros, anillos y collares, todas basándose en el diseño de la portada del más reciente disco de Jaged Stone, misma super estrella que quedo fascinado estrujando contra su pecho tan originales accesorios. Luka también miraba con asombro todo lo que su novia hizo en tan solo una semana, con razón casi no durmió.

-sabía que podía contar contigo Marinette – _exclama emocionado Jaged _– esta gira será la mejor de todas – _asegura con un puño al aire _

-mi novia es muy talentosa y sumamente confiable – _alaga Luka mirándola con orgullo, causándole una leve risilla acompañada de un lindo sonrojo _

-ya tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto señor Jaged – _informa Penny _

-oh claro…. Muchas gracias Marinette, y lamento si te cause problemas al pedirte todo esto con tan poco tiempo –

-no fue problema – _dice con una sincera sonrisa, a Luka le seguía pareciendo asombroso su disciplina y amor a su trabajo, pese que debido a él sacrifico horas de sueño _

-y tu chico…. Sigue tocando con esa devoción y pasión, tienes un gran futuro por delante –

-gracias Jaged – _eso si que le daba una gran motivación para seguir mejorando día con día _

Caminaron un poco alejándose del hotel, desde que salieron del penhause del Rockero la pareja no hablo nada, aunque no fue un silencio incomodo, todo lo contario, Marinette podía ver claramente lo contento y extasiado que se encontraba su novio, sabía que le gustaría conocer a su cantante favorito, aunque nunca se esperó que lo invitase a tocar con él en su próximo concierto al volver a Paris. Luka se volvió a verla, poniéndola algo nerviosa ante la enorme sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos, estaba por decir algo, pero repentinamente Luka se freno frente a ella tomándola del rostro, dejando nuevamente caer sus muletas, y besarla efusivamente. Marinette tardo unos momentos en corresponder tan repentino beso, pero no le costo mucho seguir el ritmo que marcaban los labios de su novio.

-realmente eres mi ángel de la música – _susurra cerca de su rostro _– no solo eres mi principal inspiración para componer cada día más…. Ahora también me das la oportunidad de tocar junto a mi cantante favorito, motivándome a seguir dando lo mejor de mi – _la besa nuevamente en los labios _– gracias – _le da otro beso un poco más corto _\- ¡Tocare con Jaged Stone! – _grita eufórico tomando a Marinette de la cintura para levantarla, haciéndola reír; lo que duro solo unos segundos, ya que de tanta alegría de nuevo olvido que estaba sosteniéndose en un pie y termino perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas llevándose a Marinette consigo, aunque esta cayo encima de su novio. _

-¿estas bien Luka? – _pregunta sobre el pecho de este _

-aaagh si – _se soba la nuca, ni el golpe le borraba la sonrisa de su rostro _– olvide de nuevo que traigo la pierna enyesada – _dice en burla a si mismo _

-será mejor que regreses a descansar – _se pone de pie para ayudar a su novio a levantarse pasándole sus muletas _

-he estado una semana encerrado en mi cuarto y sin verte – _reprocha, no quería regresar todavía, tenía demasiadas energías como para ir y recostarse en su cama _– es un lindo día, hay buen clima…. Vayamos a sentarnos un rato al parque ¿quieres? – _le pide mirándola con tal suplica y cariño que Marinette siente que no podía negársele a nada, y en efecto no puede, así que se encaminan al parque más cercano _– como aborrezco estas muletas que no me dejan irte abrazando como siempre – _se queja, Marinette también extrañaba sentir el brazo de Luka rodeándola por el hombro _– y ahora más que nunca tengo deseos de no soltarte – _se dedican una mirada de mutuo cariño _

Luka no tardo en acercar a Marinette todo lo posible a él en cuanto se sentaron en una banca bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol. La expresión de este reflejaba que a pesar de lo feliz que se sentía aun no podía creerlo, y no lo culpaba, ni ella se esperaba que Jaged Stone fuese a invitarlo a tocar con él para su próximo concierto en Paris, estaba muy contenta por él, incluso no podía evitar mirar con ensoñación la permanente sonrisa de Luka quien miraba a un punto al azar, sus ojos zafiros brillaban de forma tan encantadora haciéndolo ver más atractivo si era posible. De repente, los ojos de Luka se desviaron de lo que sea que estuviese viendo, para mirarla a ella, que, avergonzada por ser descubierta de estar observándolo tanto, vuelve su rostro sonrojado a otro lado, acción que le dibujo una tierna sonrisa al joven musico por lo linda que actuó. Él toma gentilmente su mano, consiguiendo que ella nuevamente lo mirara, y, acentuando más su sonrisa enamorada, llevo su mano en dirección a sus labios para darle un beso en el dorso de esta.

-eres adorable ángel mío – _Marinette sonríe algo cohibida pero encantada. Sabe que no necesita decir nada, tan solo recarga su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de este. Luka entonces, le acaricia el cabello._

La pareja se sobresaltó separándose al oír una serie de erráticos aleteos a su alrededor, y, mirando al cielo, notaron como una enorme parvada de pichones volaba junta a una sola dirección.

-que extraño, últimamente he visto a los pichones comportarse algo extraño – _comenta Luka mirando el cielo e ignorando el golpe que se da Marinette en la frente con su mano_

-jejeje si…. Que extraño…. – _dice en un nervioso intento de seguirle la corriente _– vaya…. De repente me ha dado demasiada sed – _teatraliza poniéndose de pie bajo la extrañada mirada de Luka _– iré a comprar algo de beber…. Tu quédate descansando, no tardare – _se va corriendo sin si quiera darle la oportunidad a Luka de decir algo, pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo no podía seguirla con esa pierna enyesada. _

Una vez estando segura de que nadie la veía, deja salir a Tikki de su bolso para dar paso a su alter ego heroico que no tarda en ir a donde el akumatizado, por lo menos estaba segura en que esta vez no se tardaría en regresarlo a la normalidad, cosa que la alivio un poco ya que de tratarse de un villano más complicado Luka empezaría a preocuparse por su identidad civil e iría a buscarla sin importarle que tuviese que caminar con muletas.

Fue cuestión de que ella y Chatnoir llevaran la misma rutina que han usado las ultimas 25 veces para vencer al Sr Pichon, tarea que no les tomo más de diez minutos. Nuevamente el señor Romi les quiso invitar a los super héroes un helado en forma de disculpa, gesto que en esta ocasión se negó amablemente Ladybug diciendo que estaba ocupada con algo y debía regresar de inmediato, así que despidiéndose de ambos se alejó columpiándose con ayuda de su yoyo.

-yo con gusto me comeré el helado que ella no quiso – _dice Chatnoir con una sonrisa traviesa _

Dejando su transformación fuera, salió de su escondite caminando con normalidad. Tikki le recordó que debía ir a comprar algo de beber o Luka sospecharía si llegaba con las manos vacías, así que rápidamente fue a la tienda más cercana esperando que Luka no se haya preocupado por ella y fuera desesperado a buscarla.

Al regresar al lugar donde dejo a Luka esperándola, encontró a este con la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese en meditación, casi igual a como lo encontró cuando se conocieron aquel día del festival de la música por todo Paris. Se fue acercando sigilosamente a él, y entonces, lo ve abriendo lentamente sus ojos zafiros que no tardaron en reflejar el cariño que le profesaba.

-hola ma-ma-marinette – _sabe que también hace referencia a ese día en el que se conocieron _

-hola…. Perdona por haberte echo esperar – _dice sentándose a un lado suyo, dándole un corto y tierno beso en la mejilla, que como siempre, lo hace sonrojarse _

Luka, mostrándose inusualmente tímido por el simple beso que le dio su novia en la mejilla, la cobija rodeándola entre sus brazos disfrutando de ver como Marinette, con una adorable sonrisa, se deja abrazar. Disfrutaba tanto tenerla de esa forma, especialmente porque ella parecía feliz por su trato cariñoso.

-mi valiente chica – _susurra – _fuiste a buscar a Ladybug al ver que había problemas no? – _Marinette, aun acunada entres sus brazos, voltea a verlo alarmada de que estuviese molesta con él por inventarle la excusa de ir a comprar algo que tomar. Sin embargo, él le sonríe con ternura y comprensión _– no tienes que mentirme Mari…. Aunque me gustaría protegerte todo el tiempo se que no es posible, además de que no lo necesitas…. Después de todo eres una chica extraordinaria – _no cabía duda de que Luka era un chico muy comprensivo, y eso era lo que más la tenía con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa al estarle mintiendo sobre sus apresuradas y repentinas desapariciones – _aunque admito que si tengo mucha curiosidad de que tanto haces para contactarla…. Hasta ahorita solo me puedo imaginar que vas a algún lugar secreto y enciendes una lampara enorme estilo batiseñal – _ambos ríen, era asombroso como Luka lograba aligerar tanto el ambiente _

El tema de Ladybug quedo a un lado y se dedicaron a simplemente disfrutar de su compañía, disfrutando del fresco día en el parque. Aunque Marinette no se le quitaba esa sensación culposa, se supone que ella y Luka tenían un noviazgo, que no llevaba mucho pero aun así no le gustaba ocultarle nada, después de todo, desde que conoció a Luka esta ha sido sumamente honesto y tierno con ella, y, siendo novios, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos lo que quería decir que constantemente un akuma los interrumpiera y ella tendría que inventar alguna excusa para irse, ya que eso de tener que alertar a Ladybug no siempre le funcionaria, tarde o temprano terminaría sospechando. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía decirle su secreto, y no porque no confiara en él, Luka ya le demostró que aun akumatizado estaba dispuesto a todo para protegerla, su temor era que él pudiese verse en peligro si Hawk moth se enteraba que él conocía la identidad civil de Ladybug. Por eso debía seguir ocultándolo, pese a que deseaba que conociera esa parte oculta de ella, y es que, en parte admitía, que tenía dudas si Luka también podría llegar a quererla como Ladybug. Eso de tener dos identidades era un estilo de vida muy complicado.

Luka tuvo que estar en reposo por varias semanas más para que su pierna sanara por completo, cosa que no le molesto del todo pese a tener que estar prácticamente todo el día sentado o en cama, ya que tenía su música y su guitarra con la que le dio seguimiento a la nueva canción que su ángel de la música inspiro. Su hermana varias veces le hacía burla sobre su estado de artista completamente enamorado cuando lo oía tocar una y otra vez aquella nueva canción, y que de seguir así terminaría haciendo el álbum más cursi de la historia de la música.

-¿y porque no? – _le respondió alzándose de hombros _– lo llamaría My angel´s songs – _Juleka no ponía en duda que dicho álbum existiría en algún futuro _

Pero lo que hacia mucho más ameno su obligada estadía en casa eran las visitas frecuentes de su bello ángel o las largas charlas por video llamada cuando no podía venir, pero, los fines de semana procuraba tenerlos libres para estar la mayor parte del día con él, ya sea viendo películas, oyendo música o solo charlando y bromeando entre ellos, su relación no solamente era de novios, sino también de buenos amigos que se tenían mutua confianza.

-Luka…. Enserio te va a hacer daño comer tanto dulce – _le comenta al verlo comer con singular alegría los postres que trajo en esa ocasión, ambos estaban sentados sobre la proa del Liberty. _

-tu tienes la culpa por traérmelos – _debate comiendo _– sabes que tengo debilidad por el pan dulce, especialmente en que preparan tus padres

-¿mi culpa? – _se cruza de brazos _– tu eres el que me llama implorándome que te traiga pan dulce cuando venga

-debes tener más fuerza de voluntad para resistir mi dulce tono de voz Mari – _murmura con picardía acercándose mucho al sonrojado rostro de su novia, que no se resiste de darle un corto beso en la mejilla _– prometo recompensarte en cuanto me quiten este odioso yeso…. Te llevare a donde tu quieras

-no es necesario – _dice algo apenada _– después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer…. Te lastimaste por mi culpa, si hubiese salido más rápido de la pista….

-heey…. – _la toma cariñosamente del montón _– yo nunca que culparía por esto Mari, fue un accidente, el cual resulto tener sus grandes ventajas ya que has venido a visitarme trayéndome deliciosos dulces – _dice llevándose un macarron de chocolate a la boca, haciendo sonreír a Marinette, la adicción de Luka por lo dulce era incorregible _– entonces…. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-¿te parece ir al nuevo circo que llego a Paris? – _pide cual niña pequeña, adorable gesto que derrite a Luka _

-echo…. Solo ten mucho cuidado si? – _Marinette lo mira sin comprender a que se refería _– no vaya a ser que te confundan con unos de los enanitos del circo y quieran llevarte – _bromea juguetón en espera a ver la reacción de su novia _

-¡Luka! – _reprocha con un gracioso puchero _– yo no tengo la culpa de que tu seas demasiado alto – _le da la espalda oyendo la carcajada de Luka, ocasionalmente solía molestarla haciendo comentarios sobre su estatura, y es que, en efecto, su novio era él más alto de su grupo de amigos, incluso superaba a Ivan por unos centímetros. _

-esa es la típica excusa que ponen las enanas – _sonríe victorioso al ver a su novia refunfuñar dándole la espalda. Entonces la toma de la cintura y comienza a hacerle cosquillas _

-Lu-luca…. B-basta! – _pide entre carcajadas _– harás que me duela el estómago – _y tras varias carcajadas más e imploraciones por parte de Marinette de que parara, Luka termina la sesión de cosquillas, ambos tenían radiantes expresiones en sus rostros _– eres un tonto

-pero soy un tonto suertudo que tuvo la fortuna de que un hermoso ángel le diera la bendición de estar con él – _la acerca todo lo posible a él _– no sabes cuento te agradezco que me dieras tan invaluable oportunidad – _entonces la besa, suave y lento como siempre, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, pero más disfrutaba sentirla corresponderle con igual vehemencia _– no vayas a dejarme Mari…. – _prácticamente era una suplica que le hacia mientras la tomaba gentilmente de la mejilla, internamente luego se reprocha al decir algo tan egoísta de su parte_

-Luka…. – _no entendía porque le pedía tal cosa, y con transparente temor _

-perdona…. Es que te confieso que…. Bueno, cuando me decidí a confesarte mis sentimientos lo hice haciéndome la promesa de que, si tenía la fortuna de ser correspondido y que me aceptaras, yo no te retendría a nada…. – _la toma de ambas manos _– disfrutaría el tiempo que me permitieras estar a tu lado, y si luego, tu decidieras ser feliz con alguien más, si Adrian se diera cuenta de lo extraordinaria que eres y te pidiera darle una oportunidad, yo…. Debería dejarte ir – _dice con pesar, reflejando realmente el dolor que sentiría al tener que tomar tal decisión _– yo siempre he deseado tu felicidad Marinette, aunque no sea a mi lado…. Pero me temo que cada día me enamoro más de ti, tanto que, ya no tendría el corazón para dejarte ir

-Luka, yo no acepte ser tu novia con el solo propósito de olvidar a Adrian porque nunca me vera como algo más que como una amiga – _era lógico que dudara sobre eso, nunca aclaro ese importante punto estando consciente que Luka sabía que ella por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada de Adrian_ – escucha…. Es verdad que por bastante tiempo yo buscaba desesperadamente que Adrian se fijara en mi como algo más que una amiga, incluso hacia complicados y locos planes para tener un lindo momento con él – _ve a Luka bajar la mirada, él ya sabía todo eso por lo que le contaba su hermana, pero pese a saberlo quiso arriesgarse y luchar, aun consciente de que podría salir con el corazón roto. Marinette lo toma del rostro para alzarlo gentilmente a ella _– pero…. Con el paso del tiempo me percaté que pese a mis esfuerzos no podía obligar a que algo pasara entre los dos, y fue entonces que te conocí – _los ojos zafiro de él se iluminan siendo acompañados por una enternecedora sonrisa _– llegaste como una canción que nunca habías oído antes pero que describe perfectamente por lo que estas pasando o lo que estas sintiendo…. Apareciendo cuando menos lo esperabas, pero cuando más lo necesitabas, llegando a convertirse en tu canción favorita – _Luka sentía que el corazón se le derretía ante las hermosas palabras de Marinette _– pasando tiempo a tu lado, todo sucedió de forma tan natural, cuando caí en cuenta tu…. Empezaste a gustarme – _admite con cierto sonrojo _– no sé cómo ni cuando, pero…. Te abriste paso en mi corazón

Tenía tanto que decirle y aun así no encontrabas las palabras adecuadas para expresarle todo lo que sentía en su corazón, él y su inutilidad usándolas. Pero, la música vino a su ayuda cuando una inolvidable canción que escucho aquella vez que conoció a la que sería su ángel de la música, empezó a sonar a la cercanía, en un punto que no supo identificar, pero poco le importo.

-hablando de canciones que vienen a ti en el momento más apropiado – _dice sonriendo con ternura mientras tomaba su guitarra que dejo recargada a un lado suyo _– esta canción la oí a los pocos días que terminamos de hacer el primer video de Kitty Section y que describe perfectamente lo que me hiciste sentir desde el día en que te conocí – _toco una serie de notas que se convirtieron en una dulce melodía _

_Buenas noches_

_Mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más_

_Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial_

Marinette conocía esa canción, era una muy hermosa, pero Luka la hacia mucho más especial al cantarla y tocarla con tal sentimiento

_Sin tocarme, sin hablarme algo dentro se encendió_

_En tus ojos, se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj_

_Estos días, a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo, tan profundo que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

Ella se recarga en su hombro mientras posa su mano en el cuello de su novio, quien acerca su rostro a la frente de Marinette sin parar de tocar su guitarra.

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que a tu lado ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_

Aprovechando que seguía una parte que solo era instrumental, Marinette le dio un corto beso, que hizo sonrojar al musico, pero ni eso le impidió continuar con aquella canción

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos no puedo volver atrás_

_Tú me hablaste_

_Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón_

Incluso cuando termino de cantar y los últimos acordes sonaron, Marinette seguía abrazada al cuello de Luka, y este solo se dejo embriagar por la dulce esencia de su novia

-si no hubiese existido esta canción yo la habría compuesto para ti – _murmura Luka con aterciopelada voz – _no te salgas de mi vida Marinette

-no deseo hacerlo –

**Y hasta aquí dejare el largo, largo escrito que tengo como borrador en un cuaderno, créanme que son varias paginas las que escribí a mano y no llevaba ni la mitad de él cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado bastante extenso, así que, mejor lo iré subiendo por capítulos. **

**Pues ya se descubrió cual era la sorpresa que tenía Marinette para Luka ¿a ustedes que les pareció? **

**Este fanfic creo que va para largo, como dije, no pienso medirme en cursilería ya que sé en el fondo de mi corazón, que quizá no haya Lukanette en la serie, o quisa si, todo puede pasar en el mundo de Miraculous. Pero mientras pasa o no, yo recurriré al bello mundo de los fanfics donde tengo el control absoluto de los personajes buaaajajajajajaja.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo al fandom Lukanette, ¿Qué les pareció ver a Viperon aunque sea unos momentos? A mí me encanto, se ve más guapo si es que eso podía ser posible, aunque yo quería ver su transformación, pero pues espero que ya no tarde mucho. En fin, en honor al hermoso Viperon, en este capítulo aparecerá, espero que les guste. **

**Algunos me preguntaron o esperan que le dé un buen final feliz a este Fanfic, la respuesta es que sí, ya tengo un buen final en mi loca mente que es digno del cuento de hadas que nuestra dulce Marinette se merece, aunque la verdad no se cuentos capítulos tendrá ni cuando concluirá, tiendo a escribir y escribir en mi cuaderno y cuando acuerdo ya llene varias hojas. Mientras tanto, disfruten este.**

**Descubriendo a un ángel detrás de la mascara **

La felicidad que irradiaba Ladybug esa noche de patrullaje no podía pasar desapercibida para los ojos felinos de su compañero fiel de batallas, aunque dicho gesto ya lo venía notando desde noches anteriores, estaba más enérgica, mucho más motivada y vivaz, mostrando una inconfundible sonrisa que demostraba claramente que el amor había tocado en lo más profundo de su corazón, no cabía duda de que Ladybug estaba profundamente enamorada. No se mentiría, la primera vez que esa idea abordo su cabeza sintió su joven corazón encogerse, como si alguien lo aplastara sin piedad alguna, sin embargo, tras días de estar algo deprimido por haber perdido la oportunidad de tener su ensoñada relación con su lady, entendió que nada podía ser, y lo peor, que tampoco quería hacer nada. Verla tan contenta pese a las batallas o sus patrullajes nocturnos era todo un deleite, así que poco a poco fue aceptándolo, sí su lady era feliz entonces el también. Además, comprendía que eso no significaba que la perdería para siempre, después de todo eran inseparables compañeros y grandes amigos.

-Últimamente te he visto muy feliz My lady – _comenta al tiempo que se sienta a un lado de ella, a la orilla del arco del triunfo _– y como supongo que no soy yo el chico de ensueño causante de tu dicha – _alardea mostrando su disque musculatura _– he de suponer que el chico que te gusta por fin se dio cuenta de lo increíble que eres y ya están juntos

-Chat…. Yo…. – _sabía de los sentimientos de su compañero que tenía por ella, pero no le había dicho nada respecto a su relación por no querer lastimarlo _

-no te preocupes por mi Bugaboo, me siento muy feliz por ti – _era sincero, sin dolor en sus palabras o en sus ojos, lo que le apretaba más el pecho al corazón de la heroína al creer que fingía fuerza por ella _– quisiera poder felicitar al chico en persona y decirle amablemente que si se atreve a lastimarte usare mi cataclismo para deshacerle la cara – _amenaza en broma, al menos en parte, haciendo reír a su compañera _– y bueno…. El que ya estés con alguien no significa que dejaremos de ser grandes amigos ¿verdad?

Esa noche su compañero felino sí que la estaba sorprendiendo, estaba actuando con bastante madurez a algo que incluso el mismo descubrió, no parecía fingir. El chico detrás de la máscara negra era alguien muy valioso y gentil, pese a todas sus malas bromas en los momentos menos propicios. Hubiese sido muy normal el haberse enamorado de él, pero al final no fue así a pesar del tiempo de conocerse, su corazón eligió a alguien que nunca se esperó, pero así era el amor, llega cuando menos y con quien menos te lo esperas.

-eso te lo puedo asegurar gatito – _chocan sus puños _

-entonces cuéntame…. Me encantan las historias de amor – _pone ojos de gato curioso _

-no me harás decirte su nombre chat – _eso era lo principal que buscaba saber el curioso felino, este se alzó de hombros en gesto de que al menos lo intento _– de hecho, no es el chico del que pensé estar enamorada…. Él y yo somos buenos amigos y nos queremos mucho, pero…. Resulto que alguien más se abrió paso en mi corazón, y sin saber en qué momento pues…. Me di cuenta que era a él a quien realmente quería – _Chat podía ver el cariño que los ojos azules de Ladybug irradiaban, sea quien sea ese chico era muy afortunado _– es raro no?... a veces todavía me pregunto cómo es que mi corazón tuvo tal cambio de parecer

-pero no te arrepientes de haberlo elegido – _afirma Chatnoir _

-no, en lo absoluto – _confiesa tenuemente sonrojada, pero sonriendo con dulzura _

-supongo que el corazón es caprichoso…. A veces cree saber lo que quiere y se aferra a eso, pero luego resulta que encuentra aquello que ha estado anhelando en otra persona

-esta noche sí que me estas sorprendiendo Chat – _dice alzando una ceja _– no creí que furas tan sabio en temas del amor

-soy la misma personificación del romance My Lady – _se pone de pie modelando una coqueta postura apoyándose en su bastón, ante con lo que ella rueda los ojos, ese gato coqueto nunca cambiaria _– el chico que tiene tu cariño no sabe lo afortunado que es

-muchas gracias Chat – _se pone de pie para abrazarlo fraternalmente y Chat le corresponde de la misma manera _– terminemos de patrullar – _ambos héroes entonces se van en direcciones opuestas. _

Inevitablemente, como si fuese una fuerza magnética a la que no podía resistirse, su yoyo la columpio a cierta dirección a la que ya podía ir caminando con los ojos vendados y a la que se dirigía cada vez que patrullaba. A lo lejos, el mástil del Liberty su visualizaba frente a sus ojos y sonriendo dulcemente, imagino a cierto encantador musico ya durmiendo tranquilamente en su camarote, sin embargo, conforme más se acercaba, empezaba a oír una tenue melodía en guitarra que rompía el silencio de la tranquila noche parisina. Detuvo su vuelo parándose sobre algún tejado aleatorio que quedaba cerca del rio Sena, viendo que efectivamente aquella melodía venia de nada menos que de aquel barco, donde un apuesto joven de gesto apacible y cabello teñido con guitarra en mano, estaba sentado sobre la proa del barco tocando su invaluable instrumento de forma apasionada, brindándole a la noche un aire romántico. Aquella melodía ya la había oído los días que iba a visitarlo al estar él con la pierna enyesada, aunque claro, en una versión más corta. Esta vez ya tenía más estructura, transmitiéndole el más puro sentimiento de amor y devoción. Fue tanta la plenitud que estaba sintiendo al oírlo tocar que le fue inevitable quedarse ahí escuchándolo mientras cerraba sus ojos y ponía su corazón en su pecho, pero, tras unos minutos más, el sonido paro de repente, y al abrir sus ojos reparo que el musico la estaba mirando fijamente, podría decirse que incluso asombrado, aunque no estaba segura al estar en una distancia algo lejana de él. Al no saber que hacer, lo saluda de manera algo torpe y con una boba risa nerviosa, saludo que devolvió el guitarrista de forma gentil. Ladybug, entonces, lanzo su yoyo el cual se enredó en algún lado aleatorio y siguió con su patrullaje nocturno.

Luka se quedó en una especie del trance mirando la dirección por la que la heroína de Paris se había ido hace algunos segundos, y es que, al momento de estar tocando observo que Ladybug lo estaba escuchando desde un tejado, pero no fue eso lo que le hizo frenar su música tan abruptamente, fue la posición en que estaba al estar escuchándolo. No supo descifrar si su mente jugo en esos momentos con él al estar pensando en su ángel que era su principal inspiración para la canción que tocaba en esos momentos, pero le pareció ver a Marinette tomando el mismo lugar que la super héroe, en la misma posición, la misma sonrisa. Y no solo eso, también le pareció tremendamente familiar el gesto nervioso con que Ladybug se despidió de él. No entendía porque de la nada vio a su novia en ella, en la chica heroica de traje moteado. Pero no era la primera vez que tal confusión atacaba a su corazón, de hecho, sintió la misma extraña sensación varias veces que Ladybug ha estado cerca suyo. La primera vez fue cuando salió de su akumatizacion y la primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de la heroína mirándolo compresivamente y diciéndole que había sido akumatizado, pero que ya todo estaba bien, en ese momento sintió una fuerte percusión en su pecho, sensación que solo había sentido con una persona cuyos ojos, casualmente, eran del mismo color que de la guadiana de Paris. Luego, cuando ella y él intercambiaron miradas cómplices al ver que Bob Ross se había dejado en evidencia al alardear sobre que jamás revelaría lo que le hizo a Kitty Section sin saber que estaba en televisión en vivo. Y eso fue solo el inicio de una serie de confusiones, sentimientos que se supone que solo su amada novia le provocaba. Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de quitarse la absurda idea de estar sintiendo algo por la heroína de Paris y seguir tocando aquella melodía que precisamente componía para la única dueña de su amor, a quien, si conocía, de quien cayo profundamente enamorado, quien no se ocultaba tras una máscara y era tan clara como una nota musical y sincera como melodía.

….

…

..

.

-¿Qué tal sigue Luka de su pierna? – _pregunta Alya a su amiga, ambas se encontraban sentadas en una banca a la orilla del rio Sena _

-ya mejor…. Hoy en la mañana se supone que iría a que le quitaran el yeso – _responde mientras dibujaba algo en su usual libreta de bocetos de diseños _

-ya debe estar desesperado por salir de su camarote – _no debía ser nada divertido solo estar encerrado sin poder moverse _

-no del todo, se entretiene bastante con su guitarra, incluso dice que su lesión le ha dado la oportunidad de componer nuevas canciones – _inevitablemente se sonroja al recordar la nueva canción que le compuso._

_Tu pirata soy yo_

_Y mi mar es tu corazón_

_Mi bandera tu libertad_

_Mi tesoro poderte amar_

_Tu pirata soy yo_

_Tu querido ladrón de amor_

_En mi proa tu nombre va_

_Tu pirata soy yo_

Prácticamente podía oír la voz de Luka cantándole, así como su guitarra que lo acompañaba armoniosamente. Aquella canción le pareció sumamente hermosa, y muy acorde al estar él viviendo en un barco, de hecho, comenzó a referirse a ella como su tesoro invaluable, tan valioso, que era imposible ponerle precio alguno.

-tierra llamando a Marinette – _la mano de Alya le hace volver _– espero que me hayas traído algo del lejano paraje al que te fuiste amiga _– bromea, Marinette se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo _– me atrevo a deducir que muchas de las canciones de Luka son de amor – _codea a Marinette_

-cl-claro que no…. El escribe de diversos temas, no solo de amor – _mentía, últimamente Luka solo componía para ella, bueno, al menos eran las canciones a las que ponía más empeño y corazón. El mismo Luka le confeso que le era inevitable, con tan solo tenerla cerca o pensar en ella era como si la partitura se le presentara claramente delante suyo y él solamente tenía que tocarla _

-jajaja no tiene nada de malo Marinette, tienes al chico totalmente enamorado – _Marinette oculta su sonrojado rostro entre su cuaderno _– y tú también lo estas de él – _asegura _– incluso mucho más de lo que pensaste estar de Adrian

-si…. Es verdad – _admite sin arrepentimiento _– sigo sin entender como sucedió…. Siento que todo paso de forma tan repentina

Es decir, su cotidiana vida dio un tremendo giro. Paso de estar acechando al modelo y de estar ideando complicados planes para pasar un momento a solas con él, a convertirse realmente en su mejor amiga con la que podía bromear y confiar plenamente, de hecho, le era mucho más tranquilo tener esa clase de relación fraternal con el rubio. Incluso su vida como Ladybug también cambio un poco, su compañero felino aún seguía coqueteándole, pero solo lo hacía para molestarla un poco, cosa que lograba con mucha facilidad, pero así era él. Se sentía mucho más motivada, a querer dar lo mejor de sí, tanto como Marinette como siendo Ladybug.

-lo mismo me paso con Nino – _continua Alya _– pensé que solo le quería como a un hermano, que no podía verlo de otra forma, pero entonces paso lo del zoológico y comencé a conocer otra parte de Nino que nunca había visto y bueno…. – _tenía razón, lo de entre Alya y Nino se dio de la forma más natural, no forzaron nada como ella por tanto tiempo había querido hacer con Adrian. Con Luka no tuvo que ser así, también lo suyo fue surgiendo naturalmente _

El celular de Alya sonó en aviso de un nuevo mensaje, a lo que Marinette no le tomo mucha importancia deduciendo que sería un texto de Nino, así que se dedicó a seguir dibujando en su libreta. Repentinamente Alya le dijo que recibió una alerta de la nueva ubicación de Andre, el heladero de los enamorados, y que Nino le dijo que la esperaría ahí para compartir uno. Marinette amablemente le dijo que podía ir con él, que ella se quedaría un momento más, pero Alya la tomo del brazo llevándola consigo.

-Marinette niña, no se debe desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar a Andre, sabes lo difícil que es dar con él – _dijo prácticamente trotando con ella a rastras – _cualquier cosa puede pasar al comer uno de sus helados – _bueno eso era cierto, después de todo ella y Luka lo encontraron por casualidad en sus primeros días siendo novios _

Resultaba que la ubicación del famoso heladero de los enamorados era el bosque de Boulogne, el cual no estaba nada cerca pero su impetuosa amiga morena insistió en ir, aunque no entendía porque tenía que llevarla con ella, comprendía que quería encontrarse con Nino en ese bello lugar pero no le veía el caso de ir también a algo que terminaría siendo una cita de novios, pero, conociendo a Alya, no la dejaría negarse, así que, terminaron tomando el tren subterráneo para llegar más rápido.

Andre se encontraba repartiendo sus helados, con una jocosa sonrisa, debajo de una especie de túnel de ramificaciones donde había varias flores creciendo, así como una enorme variedad plantada en un verde césped. Nino ya se encontraba ahí, pero no diviso a las chicas ya que parecía estar rogándole a Andre que se quedara un poco más, escena que conmovió a Alya, así que fue corriendo a donde su novio quien al oír su nombre se volvió a ella recibiéndola en un tierno abrazo, luego, tras compartir un pequeño beso, pidieron uno de los helados para enamorados de Andre. Marinette miraba la tierna escena sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos quienes cada día parecían quererse más, efectivamente el lugar era ideal para tal escena romántica, le hubiese gustado tener tiempo de avisarle a Luka que la acompañara, pero Alya la llevo tan apresuradamente que ya no creyó prudente pedirle en que fuese a verla tan lejos, además que no sabía si tenía que quedarse reposando unos días más tras haberle quitado el yeso.

-te recomiendo pedir de chocolate, avellana y vainilla – _habla una dulce voz a sus espaldas que reconoció inmediatamente, al darse vuelta, encontró efectivamente a Luka que la miraba con infinito cariño _– es la combinación perfecta

-¡Luka! – _olvidando todo rastro de pena, se lanza a los brazos de Luka y este gustoso la recibe alzándola un poco del suelo _– pero ¿Cómo sabias que estaría aquí?

-mi plan era esperarte en tu casa para ir a celebrar que ya me quitaron el odioso yeso – _ella sonríe divertida, no era la primera vez que se quejaba de tener ese yeso _– pero en el camino me encontré a Nino que me dijo que Andre estaba en este bosque y quería invitar a Alya, entonces le pedí de favor que me ayudara a sorprenderte – _Marinette entonces mira a Alya y a Nino, quienes le sonríen cómplices para luego irse a caminar abrazados _– pidamos nuestro helado y caminemos por este hermoso parque…. Tengo que recuperar el tiempo que no pude ir abrazándote en nuestros paseos por culpa de las muletas

-pero si cuando iba a tu casa nos la pasábamos abrazados – _dice con una tímida sonrisa _

-no es lo mismo Mari – _la deja en el suelo sin dejar de rodearla por la cintura _– a mí me gusta irte abrazando mientras voy caminando contigo, así todos pueden ver al hermoso ángel que tengo por novia – _y enfatizando sus palabras, Luka la rodea por el hombro y se dirigen a comprar el mismo helado que Andre les dio aquella vez que se lo encontraron por casualidad _

-¿y que te dijo el doctor de tu pierna? – _pregunta una vez que compraron su helado, Luka en ningún momento dejaba de abrazarla, incluso la atraía más a él con la excusa de poder ir comiendo del helado que ella llevaba en la mano _

-dijo que mi lesión no fue tan grave y por eso se recuperó por completo…. Pero aun así me comento que probablemente me duela de vez en cuando, pero basta con que descanse un poco

-¿y no te duele ahora? No deberías estar caminando cuando recién te quitaron el yeso – _comenta alarmada, cosa que conmueve a Luka quien le da un tierno beso a un costado de su cabeza _

-gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres adorable – _llegaron a una zona donde podían sentarse en el suave césped y les brindaba una espectacular vista de un gran lago cristalino _– vamos…. Sentémonos un rato ahí

Era el paraíso, y no solo por el hermoso bosque que les proporcionaba su hermosa ciudad, era sobre todo porque su hermoso ángel le permitió recostarse en su regazo y además, le acariciaba con ternura su cabello, todo eso le brindaba una dicha enorme al joven musico, incluso juraba estar oyendo una dulce melodía, una que solo él era capaz de escuchar y que no dejaría escapar ya que la convertiría en una nueva canción para su invaluable tesoro. Así se quedaron un buen rato en el cual las palabras no fueron necesarias, sus salidas juntos solían ser de esa forma en la que no temían caer en un incómodo silencio, el sentir la presencia del otro les era más que suficiente. Aunque también tenían momentos espontáneos en que se les ocurría ir al centro de videojuegos, en donde su novia se destacaba increíblemente dejándolo a él como un completo novato, pero no le importaba ya que en verdad lo era al no invertir mucho de su tiempo en aquella afición, y lo que de verdad le gustaba era ver la felicidad casi infantil de Marinette al estar jugando en cada juego del lugar. Cambiaron de posiciones por petición de Luka que quería tenerla entre sus brazos, por lo que ahora estaban sentados viendo el pacífico lago mientras Luka la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla en su cabeza.

-por eso me encanta que seas tan pequeña, cabes perfectamente en mis brazos – _susurra, sintiendo como Marinette se acomodaba mejor al recargarse en su pecho _

Aprovechando que el día estaba muy despejado y fresco, volvieron a caminar por ese famoso bosque de su ciudad llegando a un camino de tierra donde por supuesto no faltaban los hermosos arboles con distintos tipos de flores, y obviamente, Luka no soltaba a Marinette de la cintura, como si temiera que algún tipo fuese a arrebatársela en cualquier momento. Llegaron a una zona que estaba rodeado de frondosos y grandes árboles, donde empezaron a escuchar una alegre música en vivo.

-¿escuchas eso Luka? – _le pregunta emocionada_

-seguramente son músicos que vienen a tocar por pura diversión al parque –

-vamos a verlos – _lo toma de la mano corriendo a buscar la fuente de la música_

Efectivamente se trataba de un cuarteto de músicos que únicamente venían a tocar por el placer de compartir su música con la gente que paseaba en aquel bosque, quienes no tardaron en reunirse a su alrededor para escuchar la alegre música que interpretaban demostrando su devoción a tan bello arte, incluidos la joven pareja que aplaudían al compás de la canción. Poco a poco, se empiezan a juntar en parejas, comenzando a bailar alegremente, cosa que animo más a los músicos. Marinette veía como todos comenzaban a bailar, y eso al notarlo Luka, le dio el incentivo de tomar a su novia de la mano para llevársela a un lugar donde tuviesen espacio para unirse a aquel baile improvisado.

-e-espera Luka, yo no soy buena bailando – _no quería hacer el ridículo frente a tantas personas _

-tranquila, solo olvídate de todos los demás y siente la música – _la toma de la mano, mientras llevaba la otra a su cintura _– solo sígueme a mí – _ese era su Luka, transmitiéndole la confianza de la que muchas veces carecía _

Lo único que tenía que hacer era confiar en Luka, cosa que no le costaba nada, se dejaba guiar por él, dejándole darle vueltas y cargarla sobre sus brazos tal como lo hizo las dos veces que fueron a la pista de hielo. Se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, solo eran ellos y la música que sonaba, la que guiaba sus pies y sus cuerpos que se separaban solo cuando un movimiento de baila así lo requería, pero sin impórtales que sus pasos fuesen perfectos. Finalizaron en perfecta sincronía con los músicos al tiempo que Luka bajaba a Marinette sosteniéndola al aire por la espalda, mirándose uno al otro y reflejando la intensidad del momento que acababan de tener.

-gracias…. – _habla uno de los músicos - _ahora tocaremos algo más lento para todos los enamorados

El violinista empezó tocando una suave melodía que tan solo con las primeras notas ya daba la sensación romántica en el ambiente, le siguió el guitarrista tocando suaves acordes mientras el saxofón empezaba con la melodía, finalmente, entro el teclado dando el toque final de la hermosa pieza. Luka no dudo en tomar a su novia de la cintura atrayéndola todo lo posible a él y mirándola con todo el amor que le profesaba. Marinette era capaz de entender tales sentimientos aun sin palabras, aun sin la necesidad de que Luka le dedicara alguna canción en su guitarra que había compuesto especialmente para ella, así que, pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienzan a mover suavemente sus pies al ritmo de la romántica balada sin quitarse la mirada del otro. Marinette recarga su mejilla en el pecho de Luka, le encantaba oír los latidos de su corazón que, según las propias palabras de su novio, era la canción que únicamente ella escucharía. Suspiro al sentir sus brazos rodearla por completo por la cintura sin parar el suave meneo, en ese momento todo era perfecto; la calidez del cuerpo de Luka, el viento fresco que les proporcionaba el bosque, la hermosa música, todo en perfecta sinfonía.

-mi invaluable tesoro, me ángel de la música…. – _susurra dulcemente _– te amo tanto

Marinette se separa para verlo y tomar su rostro con la palma de su mano, acción que sonroja al chico y sintiendo que nuevamente no podía sostenerse, aunque esta vez, Marinette era sus muletas.

-yo también te amo…. Lu-lu-luka – _hace referencia de cuando lo presento ante Jaged Stone, haciéndolo reír con ternura, y, reuniendo todo el valor posible para olvidar que no estaban solos, se para de puntas para alcanzar a juntar sus labios con los de su alto novio, dándole un beso corto que fue suficiente para conmoverlo a tal grado, que una traicionera lagrima de felicidad salió de uno de sus ojos, la cual, ella limpio. _

El bosque Boulogne era bien conocido por las diversas cosas que podías encontrar en las extensas hectáreas que podías recorrer a pie, ya sean cristalinos lagos que podías atravesar en canoas, túneles de diversas y coloridas flores, varias estatuas, invernaderos, construcciones antiguas, pequeñas cascadas o hermosos puentes de madera que daban un aire acogedor y romántico. En este último es en donde se encontraba la pareja de ojos azules, ella siendo protectoramente abrazada por los brazos de su novio mientras miraban el verde paisaje delante de ellos, tan solo, dejando pasar el tiempo y dejándose envolver por lo agradable del ambiente. Era lo que más les gustaba de estar juntos, que, pese a que siempre podían hablar amenamente o bromear entre ellos, también podían acogerse en un cómodo silencio mientras estaban abrazados mirando tranquilamente al tiempo escurrírseles entre las manos sin importarles en lo absoluto. Aunque, el acogedor silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido insistente de un celular cuyo tono de llamada era una divertida, aunque absurda canción pop. Luka miro divertido a Marinette mientras esta, nerviosa, se excusa diciéndole que ese era el tono de llamada que le asigno a Alya ya que era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¿Qué tal Alya? – _contesta aun con la sonrisa nerviosa _

"perdona si interrumpí algo amiga" – _habla con un claro tono pícaro que hace sonrojar a Marinette y reír a Luka _

-cl-claro que no…. S-solo…. Estábamos…. Caminando – _Luka se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás, colocando su mentón en el hombro de ella _

-pon el alta voz Mari – _lo mira no muy convencida de hacerle caso _– anda…. Te prometo no revelarle nada comprometedor – _no se fiaba de esa mirada juguetona de su novio, pero igual sabía que no dejaría de insistir, así que apretó el botón del alta voz _– hola Alya…. ¿Qué tal va su cita?

"nada mal debo decir…. Gracias Luka" – _Marinette se extraña un poco de que le diese las gracias _

"hola viejo, fue una gran idea venir al bosque Boulogne para festejar mi primer aniversario con Alya" – _esa era la voz de Nino _– "gracias por el consejo"

-no fue nada…. Se me ocurrió cuando vi que Andre estaría por aquí – _responde Luka – _además también yo lo aproveche para estar con mi extraordinaria chica – _le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla _

"en fin, aunque no fue totalmente la idea de Nino" – _se escucha una tenue queja de dolor de parte del mencionado _– "fue un lindo detalle…. Gracias por tu ayuda Luka"

-insisto…. No fue nada – _dice humildemente _

"bueno, hable para decirte, o mejor dicho decirles, que abra una función a las 8 de la noche al aire libre en el lado oeste del parque…. ¿hoy no tienes que ayudar en la panadería Marinette?"

-no, hoy me dieron permiso de llegar un poco más tarde – _claro que ayudo el hecho de que Luka les haya prometido por el amor que le tenía a la música, que él personalmente la llevaría hasta las puertas de su casa _

"pues aprovechemos y quedémonos a verla" – _casi se le oye exigente _– "ya que estamos aquí"

-claro, por mí no hay problema…. ¿Qué dices Luka? – _lo mira con tal ilusión que obviamente no se puede negar _

-me parece una buena idea –

"genial, exhibirán la nueva cinta de terror que salió en el cine hace poco" – _se oye la animada voz de Nino_

-que bien, se basa en una antigua leyenda china, parece interesante – _a ella en especial le interesaba ya que ella era en parte de nacionalidad china, sin embargo, no noto el pequeño gesto contraído de Luka _– los veremos entonces allá – _cuelga la llamada _– hay que darnos prisa antes que se empiece a llenar el lugar – _nota el gesto dudoso de su novio, parecía que quería decirle algo pero no sabía por dónde empezar _\- ¿sucede algo Luka?

-Marinette…. – _duda en decirlo _– no…. No es nada…. Solo que de tanto caminar me ha dado un poco de hambre – _muestra su usual calma _\- ¿podemos ir a buscar algo de comer para ver junto a la película?

-claro…. Aunque seguramente abra muchos vendedores alrededor de donde se exhibirá la película – _ignorando completamente la verdadera inquietud de su novio, lo toma de la mano, encaminándose a dicho lugar _

Al parecer, se había estado corriendo la voz de la película que se exhibiría en una de las tantas explanadas del bosque, ya que cuando llegaron, varias personas se encontraban sentadas en el césped en espera a que la función empezara. No tardaron en visualizar a Alya y Nino, quienes estaban comprando en uno de los carritos de comida una enorme variedad de aperitivos, y juzgando por la cara de preocupación del Dj, era claro que todo estaba corriendo por su cuenta. Marinette y Luka se acercaron a ellos anunciando su llegada y mientras las dos amigas platicaban de algo que no alcanzaron a oír al estar hablando en murmullos, Luka le ofreció al chico en apuros que él también cooperaria para comprar lo que faltaba, esto lo agradeció enormemente dejándolo en claro exhalando un suspiro.

-sí que llego mucha gente – _comenta Marinette con dos crujientes croissants en la mano, mientras que Luka a su lado llevaba un par de smoothies _

-no te preocupes chica – _dice Alya haciendo un además desinteresado con la mano _– apartamos un buen lugar ¿verdad Nino? – _este a penas y puede asentir al estar equilibrando todas las botanas y golosinas que llevaba en los brazos. Luka le había ofrecido ayudarlo, pero este se negó, al parecer quería impresionar a su chica _

Resulta que también habían llegado al bosque, Adrian con Kagami, ambos estaban libres y se enteraron de la película que pasarían al aire libre, así que se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a verla, claro que no se esperaron ver a Alya y a Nino teniendo su primera cita de aniversario. Cortésmente les dijeron que los dejarían solos, pero a la pareja no le importo ver la película junto a ellos. Después se encontraron con Ivan, Milene, Rosita y Juleka, todos encontrándose por casualidad en la zona y decidiendo quedarse todos juntos a ver la película.

Juleka abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver a su hermano mayor sentarse junto a ellos, este noto su mirada y tan solo hizo una negación con la cabeza mirando seriamente a su hermana, ella tan solo emitió un resignado suspiro.

La primera media le era soportable al joven musico, apenas, eso de que una joven chica asiática fuese empujada hacia un tren y que este le cercenara las piernas mientras que esta, con sus últimas fuerzas, intentaba subirse de nuevo a la plataforma, lo tenían con los nervios de punta. Tenía que venir justamente el día en que se proyectaba una película de terror, por lo menos el tener a Marinette sentada entre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos ayudaba tanto a tranquilizarlo un poco como a que su novia no se percatara de la tortura que era para él ver esa clase de películas.

Conforme la cinta avanzaba la tortura fue mayor para él, seguía cuestionándose como su hermana disfrutaba de esa clase de escenas que proyectaban en la enorme tela blanca que usaron como pantalla, y es que, Juleka miraba fascinada como el espectro de la chica, a la que le faltaban las piernas, se arrastraba con sus escalofriantes garras y a una velocidad sobrenatural para atacar a todo aquel que osara atreverse a entrar a esa estación clausurada. Marinette a veces pegaba leves gritos ante algunas escenas fuertes, ignorando que la mayor parte del tiempo él permanecía con los ojos cerrados abrazándola con más fuerza de la usual, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, aunque, ella no tardo en sentir el constante temblor de los brazos de su novio que la rodeaban, así que alza su mirada hacia Luka, encontrándose que mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados en claro gesto de temor profundo. Desvía entonces su mirada a Juleka que casualmente también la miraba con preocupación, eso era suficiente para darle a entender que a Luka no le gustaban ese tipo de películas y que se obligaba a si mismo a soportarla por ella.

Emitió un suspiro y se puso de pie, sintiendo como Luka se sobresaltaba violentamente. La miro desde abajo confundido, pero reflejando el terror en esos ojos zafiros que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban tan serenos. Sonriendo con ternura, le ofreció su mano murmurando un "acompáñame" que apenas y pudo oír debido a que en ese momento aquel repulsivo espectro gritaba de una manera exagerada y horrenda. Luka acepto su mano, poniéndose de pie junto a ella que lo fue alejando del lugar, cosa que en el fondo agradecía, pero no aminoraba su curiosidad.

-p-pero…. Mari…. Te…. Nos perderemos el final de la película – _nunca lo había oído con ese tono de voz tembloroso. Entonces, se detiene frente suyo_

-si no te gustan esa clase de películas debiste decírmelo desde que Nino nos dijo cuál era – _no era reclamo, lo decía con una dulce comprensión _– no debiste obligarte a ver algo con lo que sabias que sufrirías

-me daba vergüenza confesarlo…. Es patético que a mi edad me de miedo ver esa clase de películas – _muchas veces había querido superarlo, le pedía a su hermana rentar ese tipo de cintas para verlas juntos, a lo que Juleka se negaba sabiendo lo mucho que le afectaban, pero nunca pudo ver si quiera la mitad_

-oye…. – _lo toma del rostro, que no tarda en adquirir un tierno sonrojo - _¿acaso creíste que me burlaría de ti por eso?

-no, claro que no fue por eso – _deja inmediatamente en claro _– pero….

-todos tienen derecho a sentir miedo Luka…. No tienes nada de que sentir vergüenza

-¿entonces no te parece ridículo que al grandulón de tu novio no soporte ver una película de terror?

La pregunta era seria, y es que, durante secundaria, cuando su grupo de amigos se reunieron a ver una película en una de sus casas, pusieron la clásica de terror, el exorcista, tras eso, pasaron mucho tiempo burlándose de él al ver que se le paso tapándose los ojos y temblando, incluso difundieron la noticia recibiendo más burlas de los demás adolescentes, si no hubiese sido por su música no lo hubiera superado. Sin embargo, Marinette le sonrió con ternura y poniéndose de puntitas, le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios, no necesito más respuesta que eso.

-eres fantástica mi ángel – _era una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de su novia, esa hermosa cualidad de no juzgar a nadie_

En lo que el resto de aquella película pasaba, Luka y Marinette se fueron a un sitio más alejado para recostarse en el suave césped y mirar el espectacular cielo estrellado sobre ellos. Las horribles escenas de ultratumba aun rondaban por la mente del musico, pero le estaba ayudando mucho el tener a Marinette acurrucada a él mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Comenzaron un improvisado juego de unir puntos y descubrir figuras, cosa que los tenían entre risas y reclamos por parte de la azabache ya que su novio insistía con formas muy raras que ella, por más que se esforzaba, no lograba ubicar en absoluto.

-no miento Mari, allí esta – _señala encima suyo, aunque tenía en su rostro una sonrisa traviesa _

-yo no veo a ningún hombre barbudo en monociclo sosteniendo dos helados – _sin embargo, seguía entre cerrando sus ojos tratando de unir los puntos en el cielo y encontrar la extraña figura que veía su novio, mismo que comenzó a reír a carcajadas –_ ¡Luka! – _lo codea en las costillas _– sabía que mentías

-vale ya, es tu turno

Los ojos celestes empezaron a observar el cielo, bajo la atenta mirada enamorada de Luka que veía fascinado como las estrellas se reflejaban en los grandes y preciosos ojos de su novia, era hermosa, no se cansaría de admitirlo, seguía pareciéndole increíble que tan extraordinaria chica le diese la celestial oportunidad de amarla.

-una nota musical – _exclama con adorable emoción señalando el cielo, Luka mira a donde apuntaba encontrando en efecto una corchea un poco mal echa y chueca, pero se lograba visualizar _\- ¿ya la viste? – _le pregunta con ternura _

-si – _responde mirándola con ensoñación _– y yo encontré la figura de un ángel

-¿en qué parte? – _cuestiona mirando al cielo tratando de encontrarla _

-ya no la veras allá arriba…. Ya ha bajado del cielo y ahora la tengo entre mis brazos – _dice estrechándola más a él, y, aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros cuando volteo a verlo, la beso con vehemencia y lentitud mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. _

El patrullar su amada cuidad no estaba en sus planes esa noche, de echo su fiel compañero de batallas le había dicho que esa noche se saltaría el patrullaje, ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero Ladybug no se sentía tranquila dejando la vigilancia, quizá precisamente algún ladrón se le ocurriese asaltar algún puesto o casa esa noche y ningún de los héroes estaría ahí para detenerlo, no, era su deber cuidar continuamente su cuidad.

_Claro, sobre todo vigilar cierta embarcación que está a la orilla del rio Sena _

Le había insinuado Tikki, con lo que se sonrojo a niveles volcánicos mientras esta reía descaradamente. De acuerdo, la admitía, quería ver que en dicha embarcación todo estuviese tranquilo, especialmente por cierto guitarrista que vivía ahí, y es que, después de lo que le dijo Juleka no lograba estar tranquila.

_Solo espero que esta vez no tenga tantas noches de desvelo _

Fue lo que le comento su cuñada cuando le pidió unos apuntes que le faltaban una vez que regresaron del Bosque Boulogne. Le conto que las veces que Luka veía una película de terror duraba varias noches sin poder dormir bien, y optaba por subir a cubierta y ponerse a tocar guitarra hasta que lograba tranquilizarse, una vez lo encontraron incluso durmiendo en las sillas de playa abrazando su guitarra. No pensó que fuesen a afectarle a tal grado, si lo hubiese sabido, jamás lo hubiera obligado a verla.

Pensó en la opción de llamarle por teléfono o enviarle un texto, pero la desecho en cuanto pensó en la posibilidad de que el ya estuviese durmiendo, además de que se vería sospechosa al preguntarle cómo estaba, exponiendo lo que le dijo Juleka. Así que, decidió dar un rápido patrullaje y de paso solo vería si todos los habitantes del Liberty estaban pacíficamente dormidos, sí, solo echaría un rápido vistazo por la ventana del camarote de Luka que ya debía estar profundamente dormido, y luego se iría.

Aterrizo en la orilla del muro donde el Liberty estaba varado, encontrando efectivamente a Luka sentado en el borde de la proa con sus audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, mientras que su preciado instrumento yacía recargado a un lado suyo. Seguramente era incapaz de dormir y subió a cubierta a tomar aire fresco mientras escuchaba su amada música en un intento de olvidar las escenas espectrales de aquella película, tal como le conto Juleka. Ver eso le hizo sentir terriblemente culpable, debió darse cuenta del temblor en los brazos de Luka mientras este la mantenía celosamente abrazada.

Luka entonces abrió lentamente sus ojos, desde la poca altura donde Ladybug estaba parada podía notar el cansancio en ellos, pero al mismo tiempo la incapacidad de mantenerlos cerrados. Tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una canción que reconoció inmediatamente ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era la segunda canción que le había compuesto especialmente a ella, aquella que a cada momento le daba vueltas en la cabeza, en la que se refería a él como su apasionado pirata que surcaría los 7 mares solo para poder llegar a su invaluable tesoro, que era ella misma. Y como si ella fuese el barco y Luka el imponente faro, camino por el borde del muro, y estando ya más de frente a Luka, bajo de un salto de este, quedando un poco más cerca. Coloco su mano en su corazón, dejando a este escuchar aquella canción cargada del más puro y sincero sentimiento, que era dirigido solo para ella, para la chica detrás de la máscara.

-es una hermosa canción sin duda – _habla en tenue susurro una vez que los últimos acordes sonaron y la última frase salió de la boca de Luka, este se sobresaltó un poco al reparar en la presencia de la heroína _– lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – _por un rato, que le pareció eterno a Ladybug, los ojos zafiros del musico se posaron fijamente en ella, la miraba de tal forma que le dio la sensación de que la estaba escaneando, aunque sus ojos solo estaban estáticos en su rostro _– yo…. E-estaba patrullando y escuche tu canción…. Así que me acerque para escucharla mejor – _no importaba que el traje le diera la valentía y confianza de la que carecía siendo Marinette, en ese momento sentía no tener los poderes que Tikki le otorgaba, se sentía nerviosa y transparente ante la mirada de Luka _\- ¿siempre sueles tocar a tan altas horas de la madrugada?

-en ocasiones…. especialmente cuando no logro dormir – _finalmente habla, pero sin quitar su mirada analítica de la heroína _– me pasa cada vez que se me ocurre hacerme el valiente y ver una película de terror, pero la música me ayuda, es un enorme tranquilizante para mi…. La música y…. el ángel que la inspira – _ve en los labios de Ladubug formársele una tímida y adorable sonrisa, gesto que estaba casi seguro de que era igual al que hacia su novia cuando le decía algún cumplido que la hacía sonrojar _– para una valiente heroína como tu debe parecerte ridículo que una tontería como esa me quite el sueño – _dice volviendo su atención a la guitarra en sus manos _

-¡claro que no! – _debate dando un brinco al barco y quedar de frente al musico, que la mira sorprendido _– el sentir miedo es una emoción totalmente normal…. Nadie es inmune a sentirlo

-es fácil decirlo para la heroína que siempre nos protege

-incluso nosotros tememos – _instintivamente, se sienta a lado suyo, pese a tener el disfraz, estando con Luka parecía que no estaba transformada, que era Marinette _– pero sabemos que eso no puede detenernos

-me recuerdas un poco a mi novia – _eso sí que la puso en shock, poco le falto para irse de espaldas y caerse al rio Sena, especialmente porque Luka la seguía observando con detenimiento _– es algo torpe en ocasiones y distraída, pero eso no le impide actuar con valentía y defender las injusticias…. A veces pienso que no merezco que alguien tan extraordinaria como ella este con alguien como yo

-no digas eso – _debate de nuevo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Luka, quien podría jurar que era la mismísima Marinette quien le negaba eso _– es decir – _quita su mano como si le hubiese quemado el contacto con él _– no creo que a ella le gusta que dijeras eso

-seguramente – _no entendía porque sentía que Marinette estaba a lado suyo, la veía, la sentía, la oía en Ladybug. Acaso…. _

-yo…. Debo seguir patrullando – _nerviosa por la intensa mirada del musico, se pone de pie _– emmm…. Si aún no puedes dormir…. Intenta tomar algo caliente o…. acuéstate escuchando música ambiental – _decía de forma atropellada _

-claro, gracias por el consejo – _igualmente se pone de pie, quedando frente a la heroína que miraba analíticamente a los ojos _

-de-denada…. Que descanses – _y rápidamente, lanza su yoyo que la impulsa a volar por los aires, siendo seguida por la insistente mirada de Luka _

-¿será posible?_ – murmura al aire_

El circo que llego a Paris fue todo un éxito, todos los que entraban con una enorme sonrisa emocionada en el rostro salían aun más felices, y no fue la excepción para la pareja de ojos azules que seguían riendo aun cuando el espectáculo ya había acabado. Marinette seguía hablando de la forma tan increíble que los trapecistas volaban en el cielo y se atrapaban uno al otro en el aire, claro que ella hacia casi lo mismo al transformarse en Ladybug, pero era gracias a los poderes que Tikki le otorgaba, por eso le era tan fascinante como había tan diversas personas con diferentes habilidades y singularidades físicas que los hacían únicos, pero, pese a todas sus grandes diferencias, se trataban como iguales bailando y haciendo un maravilloso espectáculo.

-entonces no tendrán problemas en contratarte para que seas la compañera de pulgarcito – _se burla Luka por la estatura de su novia _

-Luka – _le golpea con su codo, este solo ríe más fuerte _– ya te dije que no es que yo sea pequeña, eres tu quien es demasiado alto – _se cruza de brazos _

-cuando te enojas eres como Stich – _la abraza por detrás mientras seguían caminando _– cabes perfectamente en mis brazos, fuiste echa para mí – _besa su cabeza _

Pese a todas las personas que salieron encantadas del circo, hubo una muy mala critica al día siguiente en el periódico en el que acusaba al dueño de este de inmoral e irrespetuoso al exponer a todas esas personas como adefesios de los que se reían cruelmente, además de acusarlo injustamente de maltratar a los animales. Todo eso era completamente falso, y los miembros del circo se lo dijeron, ellos siempre han estado felices de pertenecer a ese lugar, eran una familia, y si los animales pudiesen hablar le dirían lo mismo. Sin embargo, la critica ya había manchado su reputación, y el benefactor, que iba a patrocinarlos para hacer una película sobre la vida en el circo, ya no quiso apoyarlos por esa mala critica, dejándolo con un dolor y furia en su corazón, sentimientos que aprovecho Hawk Moth para akumatizarlo, convirtiéndolo en el domador, que era capaz de hacer que los animales y personas lo obedecieran como si estuviesen bajo hipnosis.

La situación se les estaba escapando de las manos a los hábiles héroes, el domador no solo tenía bajo su mando a los del circo, si no también a todos los animales del zoológico que lo obedecían ciegamente, además que transformaba a los civiles dándoles diferentes habilidades cirqueras, como magia, acrobacias, flexibilidad, entre otras cosas, impidiéndoles a los héroes acercársele al domador para liberarlo del akuma y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Ladybug invoco a su amuleto encantado con la esperanza de que le diese alguna idea de que hacer, cayendo en sus manos un paquete de cuerdas de guitarra.

-oh genial, al menos podremos improvisar una canción sobre nuestro inminente final – _dice Chatnoir sarcástico, sin embargo, Ladybug se quede mirando aquel amuleto encantado, llegando a su mente el rostro de cierta persona _

-la música tiene el poder de tranquilizar el corazón más abrumado o furioso – _recita las palabras que una vez le dijo su novio cuando escuchaban música en su camarote _– incluso de varios al mismo tiempo – _su felino compañero lo mira sin comprenderlo _– necesitaremos a un nuevo aliado – _y ya sabía quien era el indicado _\- ¿puedes encargarte un momento de esto Chat?

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo My Lady – _alardea con confianza _

Nuevamente Marinette no respondía a sus llamadas, y de nuevo justo ante la alarma del ataque de un akuma, trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y confiar en que Marinette estaría a salvo en su casa, tal como su hermana y madre le dijeron, pero le era imposible, si algo le pasaba a su ángel y él no estaba para cuidarla nunca en la vida se lo perdonaría. Subió a cubierta, ya no quería seguir viendo las noticias que narraban los desastres que estaba causando en nuevo villano. Puso sus audífonos en sus oídos subiendo la música a todo volumen, tratando de concentrarse en la música, pero claro, una gran parte suya seguía preocupado por Marinette. Al diablo, iría a su casa para cerciorarse con sus propios ojos que estuviese a salvo, no importando que tuviese que estar evitando a la gente que el villano había hipnotizado. Eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando de repente la heroína moteada se posó frente suyo mirándolo con decisión

-Ladybug…. – _de repente toda su preocupación se esfumo, como si sus plegarias por ver a Marinette sana y salvo hubiesen sido escuchadas_ \- ¿p-pasa algo?

-la situación se nos complico un poco…. Necesitamos tu ayuda

-¿mi ayuda? ¿en que podría ayudarlos? Soy un simple musico 

-es precisamente lo que necesitamos en estos momentos…. Tu música tiene un hermoso y enorme poder – _las palabras de la heroína lo dejan sorprendido, era como si conociera perfectamente su forma de interpretar su música _– e-es decir…. Es…. Lo que me ha parecido todas las veces que he esta…. Pasando…. A escuchar cuando patrullaba y tu tocabas…. Jejejeje – _era el colmo, como Ladybug jamás titubeaba, pero ahora salía a relucir la torpe Marinette que casi se deja en evidencia, ignorando que en efecto su balbuceo fue lo que la estaba delatando, o al menos, dándole más pistas al perspicaz de su novio _– en fin, necesitamos tu ayuda en esta misión

-claro…. Hare lo que pueda – _acepta sin más, era la oportunidad perfecta para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba _

-Luka Couffaine, te otorgo el miracoulos de la serpiente – _le extiende una pequeña caja hexagonal _– te otorga el poder de la hipnosis, lo usaras para ayudarnos en esta misión y luego tendrás que regresármelo…. ¿puedo confiar en ti? – _Luka toma la caja mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Ladybug, viendo en ellos que no era una pregunta, ella confiaba plenamente en él _

-por supuesto – _abre aquella caja de donde sale un pequeño ser que se asemejaba a una serpiente en miniatura_

-hola, mi nombre es zaas y soy tu Kwami –

-¿Kwami? – _cuestiona mirando a Ladybug_

-es quien te dará los poderes con los que nos ayudaras –

-solo tienes que decir zaas colmillos – _dice mientras Luka se colocaba la pulsera _

-Zaas, colmillos – _exclama, y tras un destello verde se ve a si mismo en un traje ajustado que se asemejaba a la piel de una clase de serpiente, además de tener un antifaz en su rostro _– esto es extraño y fascinante a la vez – _ella ríe tiernamente, llamando nuevamente la atención del nuevo aliado, no había dudas, no podía ser nadie más _

-démonos prisa…. Ese gato tonto debe necesitar nuestra ayuda – _nota que Viperon la miraba con una peculiar sonrisa, poniéndola algo nerviosa _\- ¿o-ocurre algo? – _este solo niega, para luego, irse saltando de tejado en tejado a donde era el pináculo del caos _

Llegaron a donde el héroe gatuno trataba de controlar la situación, cosa que a primera vista notaban que se le estaba dificultando mucho, pero luchaba con todo lo que tenía para mantener distraído al villano. Ladybug llamo su atención y este, fue hacia ellos, jadeante por el esfuerzo realizado de detener solo a toda la tropa circense.

-que bueno que ya llegaste My Lady…. Este es un autentico circo de tres pistas – _suelta de forma natural, pero dicho comentario le pareció jocoso a Viperon que ríe levemente llamando la atención de Chat _– y…. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

-el es…. Eeeh –

-Viperon – _se presenta extendiéndole la mano _– llámame Viperon

-bien pues…. Bienvenido al equipo supongo – _estrecha su mano de su nuevo compañero _– entonces…. ¿Cuál es el plan para detener a él gran Showman?

-jajaja excelente referencia Chatnoir – _festeja Viperon, alzando el ego del héroe mientras que Ladybug solo rodaba los ojos _

-tenemos que quitarle su bastón, probablemente ahí está el akuma

-suerte con eso, tienen a toda una serie de payasos, trapecistas, animales, magos con poderes sorprendentemente reales, traga espadas…. – _enumera a la infinidad de circenses que tenia bajo su poder, causándole gracias a Viperon _– ese tipo que mide como dos metros, malabaristas….

-basta ya Chat, entendí el punto – _lo detiene Ladybug _

-entonces entenderás que de alguna manera tenemos que hacer que toda su tropa lo deje sin protección para poder quitarle el bastón – _dice Chat_

-aquí es en donde tu nos ayudaras Viperon…. Tienes el poder de hipnotizar, úsalo para que dejen sin defensa al domador – _nota la pregunta silenciosa en los ojos de su nuevo compañero _– tranquilo, solo sigue tus instintos…. Confió en ti – _era todo lo que el nuevo héroe necesitaba para sentirse motivado _– vamos Chat – _ambos se van _

Viperon observó la situación, las tropas de animales y de diversos personajes del circo tenían celosamente protegido al domador rodeándolo en diferentes puntos, no había forma de acercársele. Comprendió que su tarea en esta misión era atraerlo tal como en el cuento del flautista de Hamelin a la plaga de ratones, así que, fue brincando de tejado en tejado hasta quedar del lado opuesto al villano. Ladybug le había dicho que siguiera a sus instintos, entonces recordó que precisamente lo fue a buscar debido a que su música tenia un enorme poder y que era justo lo que necesitaban, aunque no de que forma. Respiro hondo, y fue entonces que escucho una palabra en su interior.

-Hipnosis – _dijo extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, cayendo en esta una pequeña arpa _

Sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a tocar una alegre melodía que rápidamente comenzó a llamar la atención de todos los personajes del circo que estaban controlados por el poder del domador, y tal como el popular cuento, bajaron la guardia y comenzaron a irse todos en dirección a donde se escuchaba la música. Incluso también logro llamar momentáneamente la atención de los dos héroes, especialmente de la de traje moteado que puso su mano en el corazón mientras sonreía encandilada. Eso solo confirmaba lo que su corazón a estado diciéndole insistentemente, después de todo, el conocía perfectamente aquella sonrisa, era su razón principal para tocar con mayor ahincó y devoción.

-My Lady…. Mira – _chatnoir la despierta del bello trance que el arpa de Viperon también la había sumido y voltea a ver a donde su compañero le señalaba, notando que el domador también había bajado la guardia gracias a la música de hipnotizante de su nuevo compañero _

Entonces lanzo su yoyo que se enredó en el bastón del akumatizado, y tras arrebatárselo de un tirón, lo partió en dos liberando y purificando al akuma. Lanzo el amuleto encantado, dejando que las mariquitas mágicas volvieran todo a la normalidad y que el dueño del circo saliera del control de Hawk Moth.

Vieron se unió al choque de puños victorioso, fijando su vista especialmente en Ladybug cuyos ojos reflejaban gratitud y orgullo. Pese que ya no tenía más dudas, aun le parecía algo increíble.

-debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo Viperon – _felicita Chatnoir _– gracias por tu ayuda nuevo ssssssssocio – _hace una patética imitación del siseo de una serpiente_

-no fue nada Chat – _dice entre risillas _– tú también estuviste perrrrrrfecto – _en lo que ambos héroes ríen de su mutua broma, Ladybug se golpea la frente con su mano _

-este chico si sabe lo que es el buen humor – _dice Chat divertido _– hiciste una excelente elección Bugaboo

-no me digas bugaboo chat – _se cruza de brazos, en eso, los miraculous de los tres empiezan a sonar, advirtiéndoles que les quedaban pocos minutos _– es hora de irnos…. Viperon, acompáñame para que me entregues el miraculous

-claro – _bien, eso le daba una oportunidad, no tenia caso seguir fingiendo cuando ya lo ha descubierto _– fue genial trabajar contigo Chatnoir

-lo mismo digo _– le ofrece su mano para que las estrecharan, Viperon acepta tal acto amistoso _– espero que volvamos a vernos, tengo unas anécdotas muy graciosas que contarte – _una vez más, Ladybug golpea su frente con su mano, su compañero felino no tenía remedio, y lo peor era que Viperon le daba más cuerda _

-será estupendo oírlas…. Hasta pronto – _ambos se retiran_

Viperon conjura las palabras para deshacer su transformación estando ocultos detrás de un edificio. Agradece a Zaas quien, por su parte, alaga el gran trabajo que hizo, deseando poder verse de nuevo. Luka entonces, se quita la pulsera guardándola de vuelta en su caja y entregándosela a Ladybug

-gracias por tu ayuda Luka – _dice Ladybug al recibir el miraculous _– debo irme antes que se termine mi tiempo…. Vuelve con cuidado a casa – _estando a punto de irse, siente la mano de Luka tomándola del brazo. Voltea a verlo interrogante, encontrándose con la intensa mirada zafiro que era acompañada por aquella tranquila y dulce sonrisa que le dedico aquel día de su confesión segundos antes de subirse a tocar con su banda. _

-eres sin duda una chica sumamente extraordinaria – _habla con aterciopelada voz _– tan clara como una nota musical – _siente momentáneamente un hilo de decepción _– y sincera como melodía _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le decía esas mismas palabras a "otra chica"? a su alter ego ¿acaso ahora también prefería a Ladybug? _– eres la música en mi cabeza desde el día en que nos conocimos – _pero entonces, ve el brillo en sus ojos que reflejaban sin duda que la miraban a ella, a Marinette, a la chica detrás de la máscara, como si de alguna manera allá logrado quitársela _– la única que puede hacer latir mi corazón tanto de forma arrítmica como en un perfecto compas – _toma su mano y la pone sobre su pecho _– no importando si esta oculta tras una máscara, mi corazón es capaza de reconocerla – _lo sabía, él se había dado cuenta _

-¿p-pero….co….como?

**Y hasta aquí! Jajajajaja si, lo se, soy cruel y seguramente deben estar exclamando un enorme ¿QUE?. Pero que les digo, los que me han leído saben que soy fan de esta clase de final de capitulo. Pero no desesperen, como les dije ya antes, tengo varias hojas escritas con el resto de este fanfic, aunque tuve que cambiar muchas cosas como siempre, y es que cuando escribo en el cuaderno lo hago como si dibujara un burdo borrador de la idea que tengo, para luego, pulirlo y que sea más clara la idea. **

**Yo me imagino que esa seria la forma en que Luka descubra quien es Ladybug, ya que creo que es de la clase de personas que se deja guiar por sus instintos y sentimientos, espero que enserio él sea el primero en darse cuenta de ello sin que sea necesariamente por accidente o descuido por parte de Marinette**

**Un dato curioso de este capitulo es sobre la película que ven al aire libre. La leyenda es japonesa y se llama "teke teke", se que puse que era china, pero es porque no encontré ninguna, solo me salían las leyendas japonesas.**

**Y bueno, para ya terminar este rincón de la autora, quisieran que me dieran su opinión sobre algo muy curioso que paso en el último capítulo de Miraculous. Es sobre la revelación del signo zodiacal de Marinette, que resulta que es la serpiente, y como ya sabrán, a Luka le dan el miraculous de la serpiente ¿creen que sea un sutil spolier de que si habrá Lukanette en la serie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo a todos, me da gusto saludar a todos los lectores de este fanfic donde me dio fuerte la fiebre Lukanette y lo pongo de manifiesto aquí, espero les este gustando la dosis de azúcar que pongo y no les esté aburriendo tanta felicidad entre ellos (comprendan, es una pareja que no tiene mucho siendo novios, es normal que estén en la faceta de luna de miel). Aunque, ya teniendo el permiso de una lectora de usar todo el dulce del mundo, pues quedan advertidos de una posible diabetes. Se recomienda leer con un vaso de leche en la mano **

Pesadillas y sueños celestiales

No era capaz de cerrar los ojos al tener una serie de sentimientos que le daban vueltas dentro de su ser como si de un tornado se tratara. Es decir, llevaba ya bastante tiempo defendiendo Paris siendo Ladybug y nadie la había descubierto pese a que sus excusas muchas veces eran bastante absurdas, pero, aun así, ni sus padres que la han visto frente a frente con el traje moteado y la máscara, ni su mejor amiga Alya, a quien le regalo una entrevista exclusiva para su Ladyblog, si quiera, habían sospechado. Sin embargo, Luka supo ver detrás de la máscara, y no fue por accidente o por un descuido suyo, simplemente lo sintió.

_Al principio era algo confuso, pensé incluso que estaba teniendo sentimientos por otra, sentimientos que únicamente mi Marinette ha logrado provocarme, pero solo era mi corazón que insistentemente me decía que se trataba de la misma persona _

Eso fue lo que le dijo, fue como descubrió su más grande secreto, era algo increíble que la tenía sumamente feliz, pero a la vez, algo inquieta, se supone que nadie debía saber su identidad, por su propio bien y el de sus seres queridos. Confiaba plenamente en Luka, estaba segura de que nunca revelaría su secreto, pero, él podía correr peligro.

Se sentó en su cama y llevo sus dedos a sus labios, donde hace un par de horas sintió la dulce y suave caricia del beso de su novio. Ignoraba porque aquel beso se sintió algo diferente a los tantos que le ha dado, este estaba lleno de orgullo y benevolencia, mismos sentimientos con los que después la envolvió en sus brazos.

_No soy digno de tener a una novia tan extraordinaria como tú, no, eres mucho, mucho más que extraordinaria, y no lo digo porque seas Ladybug, lo digo por tu gran corazón al llevar tan tremenda responsabilidad de cuidarnos _

Incapaz de dormir por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, abrió la trampilla arriba de ella para salir a su pequeño balcón donde inevitablemente dirigió su vista en dirección al rio Sena, donde sabía que se encontraba cierta embarcación.

-¿no puedes dormir Marinette? – _aparece Tikki a un lado de ella _– supongo que debes estar sintiendo demasiadas emociones

-si, aun me parece increíble que tras tanto tiempo siendo Ladybug, Luka descubriera tan fácilmente que era yo quien se ocultaba tras la mascara

-a mí también me sorprendió, pero eso solo confirma lo mucho que en verdad te ama – _su portadora la mira sin entender a qué venia eso _– recuerda que una vez te dije que sus trajes protegen sus identidades, nadie podría saber quiénes son pese a tener la misma voz, color de ojos o mismo cabello que su identidad civil…. Nadie que use solo sus ojos

-¿Cómo que nadie que use solo sus ojos? –

-a pesar de que Ladybug ha estado muy cerca de los padres de Marinette y sus más cercanos amigos, todos ellos la han visto de forma superficial, solo con la vista…. Pero Luka te observo con su corazón, dándose cuenta de que Ladybug le provocaba los mismos sentimientos que Marinette

-entonces por eso Alya supo inmediatamente que Carapazon era Nino – _Tikki asiente_

La sonrisa de Marinette se hace más ensoñada y brillante al momento de volver su vista en dirección a donde se encontraba el Liberty, le era tan maravilloso de enterarse que Luka la amaba con tal sinceridad que fue capaz de ver más allá del traje mágico que protegía su identidad. Y ella que por tanto tiempo fantaseo una vida de cuentos de hadas con Adrian, incluso hasta los nombres de los hijos que tendrían y sus mascotas. Pero, tal como Chatnoir sabiamente le dijo: "el corazón puede ser caprichoso, a veces cree saber lo que quiere y se aferra a eso, para luego encontrar aquello que ha estado anhelando en otra persona que jamás pensaste que llegaría a ser tan especial en tu vida"

…..

….

…

..

.

A partir de ese día, Luka y Marinette solían dirigirse mutuas miradas cómplices, aun cuando salían junto a sus amigos, si alguien mencionaba a la heroína inevitablemente se sonreían sabiendo que estaban hablando de la misma persona que estaba cerca de ellos, pero era algo que de lo que solo Luka y Marinette tenían conocimiento, un secreto entre los dos.

-hola, chicos – _les saluda Max que pasaba por el café en el que se encontraban _– que bueno que los encuentro, quisiera pedirles un favor

-claro Max ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? – _pregunta Marinette tan gentil como era su naturaleza, algo que nunca se cansaría Luka _

-bueno, es que acabo de actualizar mi juego – _saca varios discos del nuevo juego que tenía por personajes a todos los villanos que han sido akumatizados _– le he agregado a los recientes villanos y también a los nuevos héroes

-¿enserio? – _exclama Alya con emoción – _eso es genial…. Muero por jugar con Rena Rouge

-ese es precisamente el favor que quisiera pedirles, quiero que jueguen y me digan si tiene alguna falla

-pero claro – _Alya toma una copia del juego _\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos esta tarde en mi casa Nino?

-claro…. Veremos si Rena Rouge puede contra Burbujeo – _alardea empezando un debate con Alya quien aseguraba que Burbujeo no sería rival para Rena Rouge _

-especialmente me gustaría saber tu opinión Marinette – _le pasa una copia del juego _– después de todo eres una experta en esto

-Gracias Max, con gusto lo probare…. ¿quieres ir a jugar un rato Luka? –

-si, aunque me temo que no soy muy bueno con los videojuegos – _ de todos modos se divertía mucho cuando jugaba con su novia _

-¿también podemos unirnos Marinette? – _cuestiona Juleka incluyendo a Rosita _\- ¿o interrumpimos su momento a solas? – _insinúa con picardía a la pareja, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en su cuñada _

-no hay problema hermanita – _dice Luka _– además, cualquier otro día puedo mimar a mi novia – _se acerca a ella sonriendo coqueto y dándole un beso en la mejilla, logrando que el sonrojo de Marinette se haga más intenso, el cual trata de ocultarlo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos _

-¿Qué les parece si lo jugamos todos juntos? – _propone Alya _– también puedes venir tu Max, y ver por ti mismo que tal funciona

-es buena idea, de esa forma tomare notas para hacerle mejoras – _dice acomodándose los lentes _

-¿también podemos unirnos chicos? – _aparece Adrian caminando junto a Kagami _– me quede con muchas ganas de probar ese juego Max

-claro viejo – _dice Nino _– mientras seamos más, mejor, y podemos ir a mi casa y jugar en el sótano – _él contaba con un gran especio en el sótano donde podía hacer sus mezclas sin molestar a nadie por el ruido _

Para hacer más divertida aquella improvisada tarde de videojuegos entre amigos, compraron varias botanas y refrescos que pusieron a disposición en una mesa de centro. El videojuego de Max estaba cada vez más definido y muy original, ahora tenían a disposición a los nuevos aliados de Ladybug y Chatnoir, incluidos a los más recientes Viperon y Ryuoko, la identidad civil de este primero volteo a ver a Marinette sonriéndole orgulloso, ella le correspondió el gesto.

Luka, tal como lo dijo, no era bueno en los videojuegos, pero a pesar de que incluso la tierna Rosita le ganaba con gran ventaja, se estaba divirtiendo bastante usando a su alter ego heroico. Marinette le dijo que le daría clases para que mejorara, aceptando no porque le interesara mejorar en eso, su mayor motivo era pasar más tiempo a solas con su novia. Todos empezaron a pasar por parejas, y tal como fue su debate en el café, Nino selecciono a Burbujeo mientras Alya escogía a Rena Rouge, ambos eran buenos y sabían usar a sus personajes, pero Alya termino ganando el combate recordándole a su abatido novio que Burbujeo no sería rival para Rena Rouge. La tarde transcurrió entre risas y competiciones, el juego de Max era increíble, a todos les estaba gustando mucho y alagaban su gran trabajo, aunque, aun así, este decía que había varias mejoras que hacerle.

-Hola Luka…. _– saluda Adrian sentándose junto a él _– ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Marinette? – _pregunta al tiempo que la miraba jugar con Kagami, a quien le explicaba con suma paciencia como usar a su personaje _

-estupendamente amigo, cada día la quiero más – _dice observándola detenidamente al estar ella jugando y felicitando a Kagami por aprender tan rápido _

-y ella a ti igual, se le nota – _eso para Luka era como música _

-gracias…. ¿y que pasa entre tú y Kagami? Últimamente los veo siempre juntos –

-jejeje bueno, es una chica muy agradable y tenemos mucho en común – _se rasca la nuca en gesto nervioso _– ella tampoco tiene muchos amigos y se lo solitario que es eso – _Luka podía ver lo gentil que era ese chico, al igual que Marinette, el buscaba la felicidad de otros antes que la suya _– me alegra ver que ella y Marinette se hayan vuelto buenas amigas – _dice al verlas terminando su turno, Kagami agradeciéndole por sus consejos con los videojuegos y Marinette felicitándola por su buen trabajo _

-imposible no tomarle cariño a alguien como Mari – _en eso Adrian estaba de acuerdo, Marinette era el tipo de chica que se hacía querer fácilmente por todos ya que no ponía esfuerzo en ello, simplemente era ella misma. Sin embargo, los ojos de Luka, al mirarla caminar hacia él junto a Kagami, reflejaban algo mucho más grande que cariño, él realmente la amaba. _

-buen trabajo chicas – _felicita Adrian en cuanto llegan y toman asiento junto a ellos _

-nunca que pensé que los videojuegos fuesen tan divertidos – _comenta Kagami – _pero más complejos de lo que pensé

-ya casi lo tienes Kagami, aprendes rápido – _dice Marinette _

-eso fue gracias a la buena maestra que jugo conmigo – _ambas se sonríen amistosamente _

La siguiente pareja en pasar a jugar fue Max contra Adrian, ambos eran excelentes jugadores y sabían que darían un asombroso combate, por ello todos les prestaron atención. Adrian eligió a Ladybug, más que nada debido a la gran admiración que le tenía a su gran amiga y compañera de combates, mientras que Max uso al más reciente de los villanos que agrego al videojuego, Silenciador. Fue entonces que Luka se percató de algo sumamente impactante, especialmente cuando ambos personajes del juego comenzaron a combatir ferozmente. Cuando fue transformado en Silenciador, tuvo que enfrentarse a los dos héroes, es decir, peleo contra Ladybug, contra Marinette. Observo como el personaje del Silenciador del juego atacaba a la heroína con sus poderes, la golpeaba mientras esta trataba de esquivar sus ataques para al final darle con el poder con el que lo había programado Max, y dejarla inconsciente. Luka inevitablemente observo al Ladybug en la pantalla fuera de combate y tirada en el suelo, y por unos segundos, vio a Marinette con el rostro golpeado y varias heridas. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrarse esa horrenda imagen.

-Luka…. – _la voz de Marinette le hace abrir sus ojos, esta lo observaba con preocupación _\- ¿te ocurre algo?

-no, no es nada Mari…. Quisa solo tengo los ojos cansados, ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo frente a una pantalla - _Marinette parece creerle, así que vuelve su vista al juego, en el que ahora se posicionaban Ivan y Milene _

Como era usual aun cuando estaban con sus amigos, Luka la rodea por los hombros, aunque ejerciendo levemente un poco de fuerza en su mano al tomarla del hombro mientras que su rostro se desfiguraba en un gesto entre molesto y culposo, como recriminándose a si mismo por algo. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Adrian que ya había vuelto a tomar asiento a lado de Kagami.

Se echo de espaldas a su cama una vez que regreso de dejar a su novia a las puertas de su casa, Marinette solía ser algo despistada y ocasionalmente torpe, factores que él encontraba adorables y a la vez contradictorios siendo ella la hábil Ladybug. Sin embargo, esa noche que caminaban tomados de la mano rumbo a la casa de la azabache, él iba sumido en las imágenes que aquel videojuego le dejo, especialmente la pelea virtual entre Silenciador y Ladybug. Marinette noto su preocupación y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, Luka, esbozando una forzada sonrisa relajada le respondió que estaba algo cansado, el jugar tanto tiempo videojuegos lo había cansado un poco de los ojos, ella le creyó, o fingió creerle.

Meneo la cabeza en un intento de olvidar esa culpa que no tenía caso sentir, ese día que fue akumatizado nadie salió herido por su culpa, pese a que se enfrentó a Ladybug, no la lastimo, ella hábilmente logro sacarlo de la posesión del akuma sin usar demasiada agresividad, incluso le sonrió encantadoramente diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Se fue a dormir entonces, pero, su atormentado subconsciente le jugo mal en sueños….

Se veía a sí mismo como si estuviese contemplando una película en la que el mismo participaba, pero no era totalmente él mismo, traía puesto un extraño traje ajustado de color negro y morado, además de un casco como de motociclista que combinaba con el traje. Peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Ladybug, ella se defendía con destreza, pero parecía que evitaba en lo posible golpearlo directamente, mientras que él, no se media en sus agresivos ataques a ella.

"_detente ya…. Ladybug es Marinette, no te atrevas a herirla" – se decía a si mismo como el narrador de la película que era totalmente ignorado _

Pero Silenciador seguía peleando ferozmente contra la heroína que no logro esquivar una fuerte patada a su estómago, mandándola a volar directo a una pared pegándose en la nuca y cayendo inconsciente al suelo

"_maldito infeliz…. Eres un desgraciado" – reclama con odio a si mismo _

Escucho como una voz profunda y maligna lo felicitaba por derrotar a Ladybug y le ordenaba quitarle sus pendientes, el obedeció arrancándole dichas joyas a la heroína de cuya frente salía un rio de sangre al tiempo que revelaba a la chica tras el antifaz. Silenciador abrió con horror los ojos al ver que Ladybug resulto ser aquel hermoso ángel que juro proteger, por el que fue akumatizado en primer lugar, ahí estaba Marinette, su Marinette, su preciosa música que no salía de su cabeza desde el día que la conoció yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras desde su frente le brotaba sangre.

"_maldito…. Eres un maldito…. Mira lo que has hecho" _

El Silenciador se quita rápidamente el casco aventándolo a un lugar al azar, no quería seguir escuchando esa molesta voz ordenándole que le trajera los pendientes de Ladybug cuando la chica a la que amaba estaba mal herida, y todo por su culpa, el mismo la había lastimado. Tomo a Marinette entre sus brazos llamándole insistentemente para que despertara, rogándole para que abriera sus ojos, pero nada, la chica estaba helada y su preciosa piel estaba sumamente pálida.

-¡NOOO! – _se levanta de golpe, sudando frio y respirando agitadamente, incluso varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos _– una pesadilla…. – _murmura con temblor en su voz limpiándose las lágrimas _– solo fue una pesadilla ¿verdad? – _lo que buscaba era convencerse a si mismo, pero no lo consiguió, fue tan real que sentía que realmente había perdido a Marinette y bajo sus propias manos. _

Necesitaba verla, por lo menos oírla o se volvería loco. Debía confirmar que solo fue una horrible pesadilla así que, no importándole que fuesen pasadas las dos de la mañana, tomo su celular, busco desesperadamente el teléfono de Marinette y le marco. Le pareció eterno el sonido del timbre de llamada entrante y peor fue cuando lo mando a buzón. Se puso a llorar, sintió que volvía a ser un niño de 12 años que recién se enteraba de la muerte de su amado padre. Minutos después, que le parecieron interminables días en que no podía parar de llorar, su celular lo alerto de una llamada entrante, era Marinette. Se abalanzo sobre su teléfono como si este fuese a escapar y contesto la llamada cerrando fuertemente los ojos, temiendo algo que no comprendía.

"_¿Luka?" – inevitablemente se puso a llorar con más fuerzas, aunque esta vez de alivio al escucharla _– _"por Dios Luka…. ¿estas llorando? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿estás bien? respóndeme por favor _

-estoy bien mi ángel – _aun gimoteaba, nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo _– es solo que…. Tuve una monstruosa pesadilla – _dice cubriéndose los ojos, esas imágenes, las seguía viendo _

"_Luka…. Me estas preocupando ¿seguro que solo es eso?"_

-sí, tranquila…. Perdona por haberte despertado tan tarde

"_no me pidas que este tranquila…. Te oyes muy mal…. Yo…. iré a verte" – la oye dándolo por echo _

-Marinette…. Es peligroso que salgas a esta hora

"_no si le pido a Ladybug que me lleve" – _su tono juguetón lo hace reír levemente

-no es justo que te aproveches de esa manera de tu amistad con Ladybug, Mari – _le sigue el juego _– debe estar ocupada salvando a alguien

"_estoy segura de que esta desocupada, algo me dice que también la despertaron" – ambos sonríen al otro lado de la línea _– _"estaré ahí en un rato…. Espérame"_

-el tiempo que sea necesario mi ángel – _finalizan la llamada _

Subió a cubierta recargándose en la proa y ver la infinita noche estrellada, su cabeza estaba tan atormentada por las imágenes de aquella pesadilla que no se sentía emocionalmente bien ni si quiera para tocar un poco con su guitarra. Tras unos minutos más siente una encantadora y familiar presencia a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la aclamada heroína de Paris, misma que también era su precioso ángel de la música.

-buenas noches Ladybug…. Creí que traerías a mi novia – _la heroína hace un gesto divertido _\- ¿me permites verla? – _entiende, le parecía lindo que aun sabiendo quien se ocultaba tras la máscara, aun así, prefería ver a la sencilla Marinette _

-claro…. Puntos fuera – _tras emitir un destello rosa, aparece con su usual vestimenta, dejando ver a Luka a la hermosa chica de adorables pecas _– Luka…. Tus ojos…. – _se acerca preocupada a él al reparar que los preciosos ojos zafiros de su novio estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto _– dime por favor…. ¿Qué te ocurre? – _le pide tomándolo del rostro _

-mi adorada Mari…. – _quita con gentileza sus manos de su rostro y la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos _

Eso desconcierta mucho a Marinette, la abrazaba con cierto temor, como si no creyera que fuese real. Quería pregúntale muchas cosas, pero, entonces, sintió que su hombro se humedecía poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que percibía el cuerpo de Luka estremecerse mientras la mantenía celosamente abrazada. No comprendía lo que le ocurría a su novio, nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando se enteró que las películas de terror lo afectaban demasiado. Pero, en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo confortándolo en silencio, esperando a que se tranquilizara, ya luego le preguntaría cual era la causa de que se pusiera así.

Se sentaron en la sala que estaba sobre la cubierta que tenía tejado de vidrio que permitía la vista del cielo nocturno que comenzaba a nublarse en amenaza de una posible lluvia. Luka ya estaba más calmado, así que empezó a relatar aquella pesadilla de infarto tan real que lo tenía temblado como a un niño pequeño que perdió a su madre en el supermercado. Marinette no podía creer las horrendas imágenes que le describía y la horrible sensación que sintió Luka al tocar su piel helada, pero lo que más le impacto fue ver el rostro consternado de su novio cuando le narraba todo aquello.

-Luka…. Tan solo fue una pesadilla –

-pero pudo haber sido real – _la mira, severo _– lo supe cuando usaron a los personajes del Silenciador y Ladybug…. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiese entregado a ese tal Hawk Moth?

-pero no sucedió…. No te atormentes más con eso, no me hiciste daño alguno, te lo juro – _le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dándose cuenta al separarse, que su novio tenía un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas _\- ¿sabes? incluso como villano…. Me confesaste tus sentimientos – _le dice al recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien, a su vez, la tenía cobijada en sus brazos _– fueron las mismas palabras que me dijiste antes de que subieras a tocar

-¿enserio? – _ella asiente _– pues eso demuestra que ningún akuma puede hacer que olvide lo que siento por ti – _acariciando su brazo, le da un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Marinette alza su rostro mirándolo con resplandecientes ojos, quitándole momentáneamente la respiración a Luka. El beso en aquella escena hubiera sido inevitable de no haber sido por el cegador rayo y el ensordecedor trueno que hizo a Marinette abrazarse al torso de Luka _– tranquila, ángel mío_…. _– _susurra acariciándole el cabello _– yo te protegeré – _de la nada, se dejó caer una fuerte lluvia que golpeteaba arrítmicamente el tejado de vidrio sobre ellos – _vaya…. Creo que Ladybug no podrá venir para llevarte de regreso a casa – _insinúa con una irresistible sonrisa, dejando a Marinette sin poder debatirle aquello, además, ella también deseaba quedarse una noche con él _

Sintió curiosidad sobre cómo es que Marinette llevaba su doble vida al ser también la valiente protectora de Paris y como es que obtuvo sus poderes, ella dudo un poco de hablarle sobre eso, no porque no le tuviese confianza a Luka, ella pondría su vida en sus manos, pero se supone que no podía revelar sobre su vida como Ladybug, de hecho, ni siquiera debía saber que ella era Ladybug. Pero, entonces, Tikki hizo aparición frente a Luka presentándose como la Kwami de Marinette, Luka estrecho la pequeña mano de la criatura quien a su vez volteo con Marinette permitiéndole platicarle a su novio sobre sus aventuras como Ladybug, solo que claro, no podía revelarle ciertas cosas como la identidad del guardián de los miracoluos y su ubicación. Él lo comprendió, así que solo platicaron sobre algunas cosas con las que tuvieron que involucrarse al pelear contra los civiles akumatizados, riéndose de las ocurrencias que decía su compañero felino en los momentos más inoportunos.

-definitivamente sería muy divertido trabajar con él – _dice risueño recostado a lo largo del sofá con Marinette encima de él, quien rueda los ojos, no quería imaginarse como seria estar en una batalla con Viperon siguiéndole sus bromas a Chatnoir _

-a Chatnoir le agradaría tener de compañero a alguien que se divierta con su sentido del humor – _comenta divertida Tikki _

-ese grato engreído no necesita que le eleven más el ego – _dice Marinette despectiva _– si le comienzan a hacer fiestas de sus "chistes" – _hace comillas con los dedos _– realmente comenzara a creer que es gracioso

-pero si es bastante ocurrente – _con eso se gana la severa mirada recriminatoria den su novia, escena que hace reír a Tikki_

-no solo eres pésimo en la cocina Luka, también tienes un severo problema con tu sentido del humor – _le dice Marinette _

-Auch ese fue un golpe bajo Mari – _se pone la mano en el pecho en dramatismo _– pero aun con mi severo problema del sentido del humor puedo hacerte reír – _amenaza alzando las manos y sonriendo con travesura _

-ni si quiera lo pienses Luka – _segundos después, Marinette ya estaba riendo a carcajadas por las constantes cosquillas que le hacia su novio, a quien su risa, le parecía la más sublime sinfonía jamás compuesta. _

Volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá, Marinette encima de Luka mientras le seguía platicando sobre el tiempo que llevaba protegiendo su amada cuidad e ignorando lo fascinado que tenía a su novio que la admiraba cada día más, y no solo por ser Ladybug, más que nada, por tener tan fuertes convicciones al tener que dividir su vida civil y de heroína, pero, pese a las dificultades que a veces tenía, no dejaba de lado tal responsabilidad, aunque al principio quería renunciar a ello. El tema de los héroes poco a poco fue quedando atrás dando lugar a otras conversaciones más triviales y hasta infantiles, hasta que lo único que se escuchaba eran los leves golpeteos de la lluvia sobre el techo que de a poco iba aminorando, sonido que era mucho más mágico para Marinette al estar sintiendo las suaves caricias de Luka sobre su cabello, caricias que tras unos momentos dejo de sentir cuando Luka dejo su mano inerte sobre su espalda, al voltearse a verlo, una sonrisa encandilada se le dibujo en el rostro al verlo en calma y profundamente dormido.

-parece que ya está tranquilo – _comenta Tikki viendo la linda escena sentada sobre el cabezal del sofá _– si que le afecto bastante aquella pesadilla

-lo sé…. No creí que siguiera recordando aquella vez que lo akumatizaron – _ahora ella acariciaba el cabello de su dormido novio _– ¿no se supone que una vez que regresan a la normalidad no recuerdan nada? – _después de todo, le conto escenas de su pesadilla muy parecidas a las que sucedieron aquella vez que se enfrentó a Silenciador_

-así es…. Pero quizá queda en alguna parte de su subconsciente y cuando cayó en cuenta que se enfrentó a Ladybug y que ella pues eres tu…. Lo invadió la culpa y lo reflejo en una pesadilla

-solo espero que ya no tenga más – _no soporto verlo así de quebrantado, especialmente de algo que no paso y no fue su culpa _

-ya le has aclarado que no pasó nada grave, era lo que necesitaba oír para sacarse esa espina que traía – _Marinette le da un pequeño beso en la barbilla, viendo con ternura como Luka dejaba salir un suspiro y se le dibujaba una linda sonrisa _– Con eso te aseguro que tendrá un lindo sueño – _dicho comentario hizo sonrojar a su portadora, que escondió el rostro en el pecho de su novio _

Los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a verse a través de las paredes de cristal, Marinette, alarmada de ver que ya comenzaba a amanecer, se levanta con rapidez, pero siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a Luka. Toma su celular, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 5:45 de la mañana, sus padres no tardarían en levantarse para comenzar a abrir la panadería, y si no la veían en su habitación armarían todo un escándalo, además, también debía prepararse para irse a la escuela, ya debía irse, pero no quería dejar a Luka recostado en aquella sala que estaba sobre cubierta, su mamá y hermana se extrañarían de verlo dormido en ese lugar. Pero tampoco se atrevía a despertarlo, al fin parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente, sin pesadillas

-creo que lo mejor será despertarlo – _sugiere Tikki – _con la pesadilla que acaba de tener, se asustará de no verte

-sí, tienes razón – _se pone de cuclillas frente a él _– Luka – _le habla tenuemente _– Luka…. Ya debo irme – _emite un pequeño quejido, para luego abrir poco a poco sus ojos _– perdona por despertarte – _le dice a Luka que apenas y procesaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor _– pero ya está amaneciendo y si mis padres no me ven en mi cuarto armaran todo un alboroto y no me será nada fácil idear una buena excusa

-¿Cómo fue? – _pregunta somnoliento, Marinette no entendía el contexto de la pregunta _\- ¿Cómo que fue que morí? Porque parece que estoy en el cielo, ya que un precioso ángel esta delante mío – _se incorpora sentándose en el sofá _– que dicha para mis ojos que seas lo primero que vean al despertar – _le dice observándola con infinita ternura, ella tan solo sonríe enternecida y con un tenue sonrojo _– buenos días, Mari

-buenos días – _responde un tanto tímida _– yo…. Ya tengo que irme…. Mis padres se preocuparán si no me ven en mi habitación

-vaya…. Ya ha amanecido…. – _dice al reparar en la leve luz que comenzaba a iluminar el cielo, luego, emite un sonoro bostezo _

-deberías ir a tu camarote y dormir un poco más…. Dudo que hayas podido descansar bien en ese sofá conmigo encima de ti – _ante lo que dijo, se bochorno se incrementó, causándole una encantadora gracias a su novio _

-descanse estupendamente…. Esta vez tuve el sueño más hermoso de todos

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? – _pregunta curiosa, pero Luka se pone de pie, al mismo tiempo que ella, mirándola con misterio _– vamos Luka…. Dime….

-lo siento Mari…. Pero este sueño si deseo que se haga realidad, y ya sabes lo que dicen…. – _Marinette se cruza de brazos al quedarse con la duda, causándole gracia al musico _– pero te tomare la palabra de ir a dormir otro rato…. Después de todo hoy no tengo clases – _canturrea con alarde _

-no es justo…. Yo tengo que irme a escuela en…. – _checa la hora en su celular – _quince minutos _– exclama alarmada _– lo siento, debo irme…. Tikki….

-espera, antes que Ladybug venga por ti – _la toma de la cintura para besarla efusivamente, beso que, para decepción de ambos, fue breve pero cargado de energía y amor _– gracias por estar a mi lado mi gran e invaluable tesoro

-no tienes nada que agradecer – _responde encandilada _– debo irme – _se separa de él, llama a Tikki invocando su transformación y lanzando su yoyo a un punto al azar, se va volando, dejando a Luka exhalando un gran y profundo suspiro. ¿Acaso era posible volver a enamorarse de la misma persona?_

Al llegar a su cuarto entrando por la funcional trampilla de su balcón, a veces parecía que ese cuarto fue echo para escabullirse cuando sus deberes como heroína lo requerían, evito en lo posible recostarse un rato en la cama, si hacia eso era capaz de quedarse dormida. Aunque, pese a que solo durmió unas 3 horas cuando la llamada de su novio la despertó, no se sentía del todo cansada, al contrario, tenía muchas energías gracias a lo feliz que estaba. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, el quedarse a pasar la madrugada recostada junto al chico que le gustaba mientras hablaban de su vida como heroína, la verdad es que, el que Luka supiera su secreto le quitaba un considerable peso de encima, por ello, bajo de un excelente humor a desayunar, saludando a sus amorosos padres con un beso en la mejilla, quienes se extrañaron un poco en ver a su dormilona hija ya levantada más temprano de lo usual, pero le restaron importancia al verla tan alegre.

De esa misma forma llego puntualmente a la escuela, ganándose una mirada asombrada de Alya que conocía perfectamente la fama de Marinette de llegar corriendo a la escuela a pesar de lo cerca que vivía. Su intuición periodística la hizo deducir que su buen humor en esa mañana era debido a cierto guitarrista, claro que era cierto, pero no podía decirle que se escabullo en la madrugada para ir a ver a su novio que estaba sumamente alterado por una pesadilla que tuvo, así que le invento que cuando despertó vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de Luka, en el que le enviaba el inicio de una nueva canción que, para variar, era dedicada a ella. Eso no era del todo mentira, ya que Luka realmente ya le estaba componiendo una nueva canción.

-¿otra canción? Chica este paso te compondrá todo un álbum al que titulara "Marinette" – _comentario que la hace reír nerviosa y sonrojarse _

-según las propias palabras de mi hermano – _habla Juleka, que iba llegando _– lo titulara "My angel´s songs" – _el sonrojo de Marinette aumenta a niveles volcánicos, ante con lo que las chicas ríen a carcajadas_

-buenos días, chicas – _saluda Adrian que iba entrando junto a Nino_

-vaya Marinette, ¿llegando temprano para romper la rutina? – _le molesta Nino _

-¿cómo no se levantaría temprano si la despertaron con una romántica serenata matutina? – _dice Alya con toda la intención de abochornar a Marinette _

-¡Alya!... ya basta – _reprocha Marinette ocultando su sonrojado rostro entre sus brazos que tenía recargados en su escritorio _

Y como si hoy fuera el día oficial de hacer pasar una interminable vergüenza a Marinette, todos los que iban llegando y escuchaban que el novio musico de Marinette ya había compuesto tres canciones dedicadas a ella, se fueron acercándole e insistiéndole que les dejara escucharlas, incluida Alya que hasta ahora solo había escuchado la primera canción que le canto el día que se le confeso. Y sabiendo que si no accedía a sus peticiones no dejarían de insistir, Marinette pone las canciones que Luka le envió para ponerlas a casi todo el salón que estaba alrededor de ella escuchando fascinados las grandes obras maestras musicales del joven musico, exceptuando por Cloe que se hacia la desinteresada, pero abriendo en lo posible su canal auditivo para escuchar desde lejos las preciosas canciones que eran exclusivamente dedicadas a Marinette. Una parte de ella sentía algo de envidia, se oía claramente en esa canción lo mucho que el hermano mayor de Juleka quería a Marinette, pero no solo por la hermosa canción, sino también por el semblante iluminado de su compañera de clases con el que venía a la escuela casi a diario, la verdad es que, ella también anhelaba tener a alguien especial en su vida que la quisiera tal y como era, pero también era consciente que para eso debía cambiar de actitud y empezar a tratar mejor a la gente, cosa que ya estaba logrando poco a poco. Ya no era tan prepotente, y desde que Ladybug le dijo que por su seguridad y la de sus seres queridos ya no podía darle el miraculous de la abeja, ella decidió empezar a hacer pequeños actos heroicos como una persona común; regresando las cosas que a veces olvidaban sus compañeros (poniéndoselos en sus mochilas asegurándose que nadie la viera), borrando el pizarrón para el día siguiente de clases (cuando ya todos sus compañeros se habían retirado), e incluso dándole una buena cantidad de su dinero a artistas callejeros (oculta tras una bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro). Claro que ella sabía que hacer esas clases de cosas buenas a escondidas no tendría mucha valides si la seguían creyendo la diva altiva y egoísta de la escuela, sin embargo, ignoraba que cierto artista pelirrojo de su mismo salón ya la había visto en un par de ocasiones haciendo ese tipo de actos benévolos, artista que, en esos momentos, estaba haciendo un exquisito dibujo de ella.

Pasando un poco ya las once de la mañana, un atractivo guitarrista se encontraba recargado de brazos sobre la proa del Liberty con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, pero reflejando ensoñación en sus intensos ojos zafiros al rememorar el dulce sueño que volvió a tener cuando regreso a su camarote tras que su novia se había marchado, había sido el mejor sueño que recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de recrearlo. Se veía claramente a si mismo caminando por las calles Parisinas con su guitarra al hombro regresando de un exitoso concierto que lo tenían lleno de energías y euforia, pero, por alguna razón, lo que más ansiaba era ya regresar a su hogar. Camino un par de cuadras más, era extraño que no se estuviera dirigiendo en dirección al rio Sena, donde se supone que estaba anclado el Liberty, más bien, se adentraba entre calles hasta llegar a una modesta casa con un verde césped. Abrió la puerta con su propia llave, revelándole que él vivía ahí. Dejo su chaqueta, la misma que Marinette le confecciono especialmente a él, en una de las sillas del comedor y su guitarra recargada en una pared. Escucho un leve tarareo desde la cocina, dulce melodía que lo hizo sonreír y caminar a ese rumbo como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado por el canto de una sirena. Al entrar, vio a una bella mujer de cabello largo negriazul donde la espalda e ignorando su presencia al estar tan concentrada en aquella melodía que era precisamente de su autoría. Se acerca a ella con sigilo y la abraza por la cintura, sobresaltándola un poco, al darse esta la media vuelta se da cuenta que se trataba de Marinette, pero ya un par de años mayor, aunque seguía igual de hermosa, más al recibirlo con tal resplandeciente sonrisa. Se besan, aun en sueños pudo sentir el tacto de sus labios y, al separarse y reflejar en sus ojos el amor mutuo que se tenían, él la toma de la mano, dejando verle el anillo que ambos llevaban puestos en su dedo meñique.

-ya literalmente sueño una vida con ella – _murmura con ironía, incluso al despertar busco en su mano el anillo que vio en sueños. Su parte sensata le decía que se estaba apresurando demasiado al quererla de esa manera tan intensa, pero no lo podía evitar, tal como lo estaba plasmando en la letra de la nueva canción que le componía, no podía dejar de amarla. _

-buenos días Marinero – _saluda la capitana Anarka _– esta vez si que dormiste bastante, normalmente siempre te oigo tocando tu guitarra desde muy temprano, aunque no tengas clases

-anoche me despertó una horrenda pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir hasta que ya casi estaba amaneciendo – _sonrió al recordar el tener a Marinette toda la madrugada entre sus brazos _

-por la sonrisa que tienes me deja en duda que fuese una pesadilla – _Luka ríe con timidez rascándose la nuca _

-la primera si lo fue, una que involucraba a Marinette, fue tan real que tuve que llamarle en la madrugada para asegurarme que estuviese bien – _Anarka se quedó callada, escuchándolo _– se quedó hablando conmigo hasta casi el amanecer – _dejaría que su madre creyera que fue solo una llamada telefónica _– gracias a que escuche su voz tuve el más magnifico de los sueños – _su madre se queda observando con melancolía el rostro enamorado de su hijo, se parecía tanto a su difunto esposo_

-no creí ver el día en el que amaras a alguien tanto o más que tu música – _él ríe, y es que era cierto, su mundo era la música desde que tenía diez años, tuvo algunos intereses en la secundaria, pero nada serio, su guitarra ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo _

-a veces…. Me cuestiono si me estoy apresurando demasiado al afirmar que realmente la amo…. Apenas la conozco desde hace algunos meses y no llevamos mucho saliendo

-cuando algo te apasiona en serio no es algo pasajero, Luka – _dice su orgullosa madre – _recuerdo cuando tu padre y yo te llevamos a tu primer concierto en vivo, no le quitabas la vista de encima al guitarrista y nos insististe que querías tu propia guitarra y tomar clases de música – _claro que recordaba eso, tal sensación de euforia no la volvió a sentir hasta el día en que conoció a Marinette _– desde entonces tu pasión por la música solo ha ido en aumento, y lo mismo puedo ver que te pasa con Marinette, por lo que te puedo asegurar que no te estas apresurando o que es un gusto pasajero que terminaras dejando en el olvido

-tienes razón…. Gracias capitana – _ella ríe jocosa _

-bien, me retiro a dar mi siguiente clase – _Anarka trabajaba dando clases de la historia de la música en una escuela primaria _– nos vemos más tarde marinero – _se retira sin más que decir _

Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, como el musico soñador que era solía pasar horas de esa forma fantasiosa. No se había puesto a analizar la increíble sensación casi obsesiva al ver por primera vez a un guitarrista ejecutando su instrumento con tal pasión, queriendo él hacer lo mismo. Misma sensación que volvió a sentir cuando una divertida chica de cabello negriazul entro a su camarote interrumpiendo su meditación, balbuceando algo de que debía subir a ensayar con la banda. Marinette también le provoco esa primera chispa que le hizo querer más, de ir conociéndola poco a poco, de ser en su vida algo más que el hermano mayor de su amiga de la escuela, de ser alguien con quien hablar, de quien apoyarse cuando lo necesitara. Por eso fue acercándose a ella sutilmente, sin apresurarse, ganándose primero su amistad, aunque claro, fue inevitable el enamorarse cada día más de ella, pero tuvo la fortuna de ser correspondido.

La notificación de un mensaje lo saco de sus pensamientos, se trataba de su Marinette, como si la hubiese llamado con sus pensamientos

_Mensaje de Ma-Ma-Marinette:_

"_Hola Luka ¿pudiste descansar bien? ¿ya no tuviste más pesadillas?"_

Era capaz de oír la melodiosa voz de su ángel a través de ese texto, enserio que no se sentía merecedor de que alguien como ella tuviese tales consideraciones por él, pero estaba feliz por ello.

_Mensaje para Marinette:_

"_tuve un hermoso sueño con un encantador ángel, me siento de maravilla gracias a ti. Espero que no te haya afectado en la escuela el haber dormido tan poco por mi culpa, prometo recompensarte"_

La respuesta no tarda en llegar, probablemente se encontraba en su descanso

_Mensaje de Ma-Ma-Marinette:_

"_descuida, lo que importa es que pudieras dormir tranquilamente"_

Esa era la esencia de su ángel en todo su esplendor, su encantadora Marinette que se preocupaba por los demás a pesar de que ella tuviese que cargar con las consecuencias de ayudarlos. Observo la hora en su teléfono, faltaban un par de horas para que las clases finalizaran en la preparatoria de novia y juzgando por el cielo nublado, la fuerte lluvia no tardaría en venirse, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, ese tipo de climas eran sus favoritos ya que le daban la excusa perfecta para quedarse en casa tocando o leyendo, o mejor aún, quedarse acurrucado abrazando a su novia mientras veían una película y tomaban un chocolate caliente, y era justo lo que haría.

…..

….

…

..

.

Marinette se detuvo a la salida de la escuela al ver la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado, y como era la última alumna por quedarse arreglando unas cosas de su salón al ser la delegada de este, no había a nadie a quien pedirle de favor que la llevara, y para colmo, haciendo honor a su eterno despiste, no trajo algo con que cubrirse. No teniendo más opción, se quedó parada esperando a que la lluvia aminorara un poco, sin embargo, el haber dormido tan poco ya le estaba cobrando factura, lo que dejo en evidencia al emitir un sonoro bostezo. Se abrazo a si misma tratando de darse un poco de calor, e inevitablemente recordó los brazos de Luka que la cubrían en la madrugada que fue a confortarlo por la pesadilla que tuvo, también estaba lloviendo de la misma forma.

Se sobresalto un poco al sentir encima de sus hombros una chaqueta, así como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándola por atrás.

-el causante de haber perturbado el descanso de tal ángel es sin duda un desalmado – _oye una profunda y aterciopelada voz cerca de su oído_

-Luka – _se da la vuelta aun siendo envuelta en el abrazo de su novio, quien la miraba con una tierna sonrisa _\- ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-desde hace como una hora – _se aleja un poco para tomar un vaso de la barda _– estaba recargado justo ahí _– señala una esquina _– pero estabas caminando prácticamente sonámbula – _le pasa al vaso _– lo siento…. Es mi culpa que estés con tanto sueño

-no te preocupes, hoy me dormiré temprano y estaré como nueva – _dice enérgicamente, aunque se le notaba en su rostro las ganas de ya cerrar sus ojos _– gracias por traerme chocolate caliente – _le da un pequeño sorbo _

-¿Cómo sabias que era chocolate caliente?

-¿Qué más podría ser? A ti no te gusta el té porque dices que no tiene sabor y el café te parece demasiado fuerte – _alardea su respuesta con una confiada sonrisa _

-has aprendido a conocerme muy bien Mari – _eso le gustaba, y mucho _– supongo que tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia pase – _dice al observar que se venía más fuerte _

-a mí no me molesta esperar…. Menos si tu…. _– baja la mirada sonriendo tímida y adorablemente _

-si yo….

-pues si tu…. Me…. – _era ridículo que aún le diera pena pedirle simplemente que la abrazara, ya llevaban varios meses saliendo _

-¿te abrazo? – _antes de terminar la pregunta ya la tenía rodeada _– mis brazos fueron hechos para eso – _acerca su rosto al de su sonrojada novia _– así como mis labios fueron hechos solo para acariciar los tuyos

-Luka…. – _murmura encandilada, ya teniendo los labios de Luka prácticamente rosando los suyos en su usual pregunta silenciosa. Ella cierra los ojos, y es cuando siente el suave beso de su novio dándole esas tersas caricias que cada vez la enamoraban más _– los días de lluvia empiezan a volverse mis favoritos – _dice viendo con ternura el rostro iluminado de Luka que entendió la razón de su reciente gusto por esos climas _

-en ese caso entonces no te molestara mojarte un poco – _amenaza con una enorme sonrisa traviesa _

-ni si quiera lo pienses – _dice dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pasos que da Luka hacia enfrente enmarcando más su gesto juguetón _– Luka…. No te atrev…. – _Luka entonces la toma al estilo princesa llevándola directo a la lluvia, que ya no estaba tan fuerte pero aun así tan constante que empezó a mojarlos a ambos _– ¡estás loco! – _exclama entre el sonido de la risa de ambos mientras su novio daba vueltas sobre si mismo, cuando se detiene, mira a Marinette entre sus brazos y sin esperar más, la besa efusivamente, siendo correspondido con los brazos de su novia rodeándolo por el cuello _

-vi esto en una película antigua y siempre había querido intentarlo – _pese a la poca distancia de sus rostros, tuvo que hablar un poco alto para que lo oyese a través del golpeteo de la lluvia _

-eres un cursi – _no era reclamo, le encantaba ese lado tan romántico de su novio. _

Un fuerte trueno hace a Marinette dar un tremendo brinco y abrasarse cual niña pequeña de su novio, que no tarda en abrazarla protectoramente mientras le susurraba que estuviese tranquila. Llevándola en brazos, camino rumbo a su casa, por fortuna no estaba lejos de la escuela así que no se mojaron más de lo que ya estaban.

-¿pero que les paso? – _pregunta Sabine al ver al par de jóvenes entrar escurriendo, aunque curiosamente con unas enormes sonrisas _\- ¿acaso estuvieron bailando bajo la lluvia? – _Marinette miro recriminatoriamente a Luka mientras este se llevaba una mano a su nuca en gesto nervioso _

-perdone Señora Dupain…. fue mi culpa – _su linda suegra tan solo le sonríe amablemente, deduciendo que tan solo era debido a una diversión de jóvenes _– será mejor que me retire para que dejar que tomes un baño y te cambies antes que te enfermes – _le dice a Marinette _– te veré mañana – _le da un casto beso en la mejilla para luego disponerse a irse, pero en eso, otro estridente trueno se oye, dando paso a que la leve lluvia, se convirtiera en una autentica tormenta. _

-no puedes irte con este clima Luka, es peligroso – _dice Sabine _– quédate y toma un baño también…. Quizá encuentre algo entre la ropa de mi esposo que te pueda prestar – _no estaba del todo convencido de eso, el padre de su novia era bastante voluptuoso _

-no es necesario mamá – _habla Marinette ganándose una mirada curiosa de su madre y novio _– yo…. Bueno…. Tengo un diseño de camiseta que ya casi termino – _dice jugando nerviosa con los dedos de su mano _– se lo podría prestar mientras se seca su ropa – _esa chica, con cada cosa que hacía, cada linda cosa que hacía por él, no era extraño que cada día la amara más y más _

-en ese caso lleva a Luka al cuarto de invitados, ahí puede bañarse y cambiarse – _pide Sabine _– yo cerrare en un momento la panadería y luego podemos ver todos, una vieja película que tu padre me llevo a ver al cine cuando éramos jóvenes…. Y si quieres puedes tomar lo que quieras para comer de la panadería Luka_ – ya conocía la debilidad del novio de su hija por lo dulce _

-imposible resistirme a eso Señora…. – _se le dibujo una autentica sonrisa gustosa _– gracias

-bajaremos en un momento – _Marinette toma de la mano a Luka y lo guía al cuarto de invitados _

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

No podía evitar la enorme sonrisa al momento de estar vistiéndose con la ropa que su novia había dejado para él, era tan obvio que esa camisa con el dibujo abstracto de una guitarra fusionada con una clave de sol y el pants negro que tenía una partitura subiendo en espiral, había sido confeccionada para él, además que le quedaba en la justa medida.

-adelante – _dice cuando oye que tocan la puerta_

-¿ya terminaste de vestirte? – _se asoma tímida por la puerta, eso enternece al guitarrista _\- ¿te quedo bien la ropa? – _dice entrando a la habitación _

-a la medida…. Gracias Mari – _sin poder contenerse, abraza a su novia alzándola unos centímetros del suelo _– ¿Cuándo pensabas darme esto? – _tenía curiosidad por saber _

-pues…. Es que estaba sacando ideas de atuendos para que usaras en el concierto al que te invito Jaged Stone a tocar con él – _la deja en el suelo _– pero aún me falta hacerle algunas mejoras – _mira su trabajo analíticamente _– no creo que ese pants quede para un concierto

-pues a mí me encanto…. – _nuevamente la envuelve entre sus brazos _– de verdad gracias…. Eres maravillosa – _le da un largo beso en la mejilla _

-no es nada…. – _baja su mirada sonriendo algo apenada _– vamos abajo…. Mis padres ya tienen todo listo para ver la película – _nuevamente lo toma de la mano yéndose casi trotando a la sala _

Aceptando gustoso nuevamente el ofrecimiento de Sabine, Luka bajo, casi dando brincos de niño pequeño que baja a ver sus regalos la mañana de navidad, hacia la famoso panadería de Paris, de donde salió su jocoso suegro con un mandil lleno de harina y dándole una efusiva bienvenida, para luego, tomarlo de los hombros guiándolo a la parte trasera del local donde preparaban todo, mostrándole una enorme variedad de pan recién horneado que le insistió probar, petición a la que no tardo en acceder malabareándose en sus brazos uno de cada uno.

-Luka…. – _dice Marinette al ver la cantidad de pan dulce que su novio traía en brazos _\- ¿enserio vas a comerte todo eso? – _Luka se sienta a lado suyo con un enorme gesto ansioso _

-estaba bien Marinette – _dice Tom, sentándose a lado de Sabine _– quiero que me dé su opinión sobre los nuevos sabores que acabo de inventar

-te apuesto a que te dirá que todos están buenos, papá - _comenta divertida al ver el gesto placentero que hace su novio al probar la primera bocanada _

Curiosamente, la película que los padres de Marinette pusieron, era la misma comedia romántica a la que su difunto padre llevo hace varios años a su madre, era una enorme casualidad, o quizá, capricho del destino. Pese a que no era la primera vez que la veía, aun así, seguía riendo ante las situaciones tan jocosas por las que el protagonista tenía que pasar para llamar la atención de la chica que, debido a un accidente, olvidaba todo al día siguiente, así que él debía enamorarla a diario. Ya a poco del final, la pareja de la película se besa bajo la lluvia. Basto solo una mirada de Marinette hacia Luka para saber que esa escena era a la que se refería cuando salió con ella en brazos hacia la lluvia y la beso, alegando que vio eso en una película antigua. Marinette entonces se acurruca en el pecho de su novio mientras este la rodea por el hombro acariciándola del cabello, como adoraba tener esas tardes frías de lluvia teniendo a su adorada novia entre sus brazos, en especial en su casa junto a sus agradables suegros, quienes también estaban abrazados viendo la película. No pudo evitar imaginarse en esa situación con Marinette varios años en el futuro, pero, en su propio hogar, recordando sus tiempos de noviazgo.

Justo ya en la última escena, que daba por finalizada la cinta, Luka se percató que la hermosa chica que tenía cobijada entre sus brazos, ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, era lógico, después de todo la despertó en la madrugada debido a la terrible pesadilla que tuvo y ya no pudo soportar más el cansancio.

-¿no hay problema que la lleve a su habitación? – _le pregunta a los padres de la chica en tenue susurro, estos, con un encantador gesto, le permiten llevarla _

Con un cuidado tan delicado, que a los señores Dupain les pareció encantador, Luka tomo a su amada novia entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial y la subió a su habitación, tarea que se le dificulto un poco al llegar a la trampilla que conectaba a su cuarto al estar con las manos ocupadas cargando a la agotada chica. Tikki, entonces, salió rápidamente del pequeño bolso que siempre llevaba y le abrió la trampilla para que pudiese entrar, Luka le agradeció alagando que pese a ser tan pequeña era bastante fuerte.

Ya estando dentro, encontró otro problema más, la cama de Marinette era una litera con una escalera tan estrecha que sería bastante complicado subirla en brazos, sin querer, terminaría dándole un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared.

-puedes acostarla ahí – _sugiere Tikki señalando el diván de la chica _– es bastante cómodo

Era la mejor opción, así que, con aun más cuidado con el que la cargo, la acostó en aquel mueble tratando de acomodarla para que durmiera lo mejor posible, luego, subió a su cama de donde tomo una cobija para taparla, acto que hizo sonreír a Marinette entre sueños al sentir la calidez en su cuerpo. Luka, embelesado por tal sublime imagen, le quita un mechón que le caía sobre su mejilla, dejando que el dorso de sus dedos, trazaran un aterciopelado camino sobre su piel.

-sueña con celestiales melodías mi ángel – _le susurra con cálida voz_

No negaría que era mucho el deseo de darle un beso como si se tratase de una princesa cuyo hechizo solo se deshacía con el beso del verdadero amor, pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír ante lo ridículo que eso sonaba, su novia tenía razón al decirle que era un cursi. Pero, no quería arriesgarse a despertarla, además de que no debía tardar más de lo necesario solo con su novia dormida en su habitación, no quería dar un malentendido con sus amables suegros. Por lo que, echándole una última sonrisa enamorada a la chica y viendo como Tikki se recostaba a lado de ella, bajo a la sala con la intención de despedirse de los señores Dupain.

-tranquilo cariño, ella estará bien – _dice Sabine consolando a su esposo, que claramente estaba angustiado _

-¿ha sucedido algo señores Dupain? – _pregunta cortésmente Luka _

-La madre de Tom tuvo un pequeño accidente en su moto y está en el hospital…. Aunque ella misma hablo con él y le dijo que se encontraba bien

-ya conoces como es mi madre, puede estar con la pierna rota y aún decir que está bien – _dice Tom, angustiado_ – debo ir a verla…. Tu quédate aquí con Marinette

-no Tom, yo también quiero acompañarte –

-está del otro lado de la cuidad, Sabine – _debate Tom _– y tenemos que entregar la orden de croissant al cliente, recuerda que fue una orden urgente…. No quisiera que Marinette se quedara sola atendiendo, especialmente con tantos ataques de Akumas que hay últimamente – _Luka sonríe disimuladamente, si tan solo supieran…. _

-Luka…. ¿podría pedirte un gran favor? – _pide amablemente Sabine _

-claro, lo que necesite –

-¿podrías quedarte esta noche con Marinette? – _eso si que lo deja sorprendido, no esperaba que fuese a pedirle eso _– si quieres yo hablare con tu mamá, pero no quisiera que Marinette se quedara sola atendiendo la panadería y se puede preocupar al no vernos

-además que es algo dormilona – _habla Tom _– me preocupa que no se despierte y el cliente se quede sin su orden – _eso hace reír levemente al joven, ya conocía el historial de su novia de llegar a duras penas a la escuela _

Por un momento, se queda callado debido a la impresión que le dio al ver el nivel de confianza que le tenían, no cualquier padre le pediría al novio de su hija que se quedara con ella solos en su propia casa. Aunque claro, igualmente lo hacía sentirse muy bien, su relación con Marinette y sus suegros marchaba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-les agradezco la gran confianza que depositan en mí – _expresa con respeto _– pueden ir tranquilos, yo le explicare todo a mi madre y estaré con Marinette atendiendo la panadería…. Aunque solo me limitare a ayudarle a vender, si le ayudo a hornear me temo que encontraran su negocio en llamas – _eso hace reír al matrimonio, ya su hija les había contado la riña que su novio tenía con la cocina_

En cuanto los Señores Dupain se marcharon, dándole las ultimas indicaciones y ofreciéndole que podía tomar lo que quisiera de la panadería o de la cocina, ofrecimiento que tomaría con gusto en el desayuno, subió una vez más a la habitación de su novia con la sola intención de tomar una cobija de su cama para poder dormirse en el sofá, aunque sus suegros le dijeron que podía dormir en su habitación pero él amablemente le dijo que no tenía problemas de dormir en la sala.

Entro a pasos lentos y sigilosos para no despertar a su hermosa novia que dormía pacíficamente en el diván, le fue imposible no acercarse a ella para admirarla y quedar embelesado con su belleza, en verdad era un auténtico y celestial ángel. Le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, sintiéndose dichoso de poner una tierna sonrisa en su rostro dormido, preguntándose de lo que estará soñando, y si él estaba incluido en ellos.

-podría quedarme despierto, solo para oírte respirar – _murmura aterciopeladamente cerca de ella, mientras le acariciaba su cabello _– ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes, teniendo dulces sueños…. Podría vivir el resto de mi vida perdido de esta dulce manera – _ve como Marinette emite un tierno suspiro _– creo que ya tengo una nueva canción que escribir, mi dulce ángel – _deposita un beso benévolo en el dorso de su mano, y se pone de pie antes de que la tentación de dormir a su lado sea demasiada fuerte para resistirla _

Estaba por retirarse una vez que tomo la cobija que necesitaba, pero entonces, reparo en algo sobre el escritorio que llamo su atención a tal grado, que soltó la cobija en el suelo y se dirigió al objetivo de su interés cual barco a un faro. Siendo iluminados apenas por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por alguna parte del cuarto y acomodados cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio, estaban varios peluches de los super héroes y de algunos de los villanos a los que estos se enfrentaron, sin embargo, los que más llamaron su atención fueron los de Ladybug y el de Viperon, ambos estaban muy juntos, de hecho, el muñeco de Ladybug parecía estar recargada sobre el hombro de Viperon. Luka sonrió enternecido, incluso sentía que varias lágrimas de felicidad se le escapan de sus ojos, esa sensibilidad era por herencia de los hombres Couffaine de su familia, su madre solía contarle como a su padre se le llegaban a escapar las lágrimas ante alguna película romántica o por alguna canción que le parecía llegadora.

-no eres justa Mari – _susurra, hasta su voz sonaba algo quebrada pero feliz _– cuando pienso que no puedo estar más enamorado de ti…. – _deja al aire, extendiendo su mano hacia los muñecos de Ladybug y Viperon, sin atreverse a tocarlos al temer romper el bello lazo invisible que los unía _

-¿Luka? – _se sobresalta un poco al oírla voz semidormida de su novia a sus espaldas, se da la vuelta, encontrado que estaba sentada y tallándose los ojos _

-lo siento, no quería despertarte – _se acerca a ella para sentarse a su lado _

-¿Qué hora es? – _pregunta aun somnolienta _

-ya es de noche, por eso será mejor que sigas durmiendo…. Mañana tu y yo debemos pararnos temprano para atender la panadería –

-¿tu y yo? – _pregunta desconcertada _\- ¿Qué pasa con mis padres?

-ellos tuvieron que salir por una emergencia, por eso me pidieron que me quedara ya que no querían dejarte sola atendiendo la panadería – _le sorprendió que sus padres le pidieran a su novio quedarse a solas en su casa, pero eso significaban lo mucho que confiaban en ellos _

-espera…. ¿dijiste que salieron por una emergencia? – _reacciono ante la palabra _\- ¿está todo bien?

-tranquila…. Lo que paso es que…. – _no quería preocuparla, pero tampoco era capaz de ocultarle nada _– tu abuela tuvo un pequeño accidente y fueron a verla

-¿mi abuela? – _se sobresalta _\- ¿Qué le paso? ¿está bien? ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?

-no te preocupes Mari…. No le paso nada grave, solo fueron a ver como se encuentra – _la reconforta abrazándola _– no te dijeron nada porque no querían preocuparte – _Marinette automáticamente se relaja en los brazos de Luka, como si todo su ser le transmitieran la pacifica sensación de que todo estaría bien _– además, no confiaban en que su dormilona hija fuese a levantarse temprano para entregar la orden del cliente – _ve a Marinette apenarse, era cierto, mañana muy temprano pasarían por la enorme orden en la que estuvo ayudándoles a sus padres hasta tarde _– vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar – _le pide dándole un beso en la cabeza _– estaré abajo si me necesitas – _tienen la intención de levantarse, pero Marinette se aferra a su cintura impidiéndoselo, acto que le sorprende y le causa un tenue sonrojo _

-puedes…. ¿Quedarte un momento más? – _le pide con una adorable timidez _– solo hasta que me vuelva a quedar dormida – _imposible negarse a eso _

-claro…. Ahora es mi turno de velar tu preciado sueño – _Luka se recarga en la cabecera del diván para que Marinette se acomodara en su pecho, relajándose ante las caricias que su novio le daba en su cabello. Poco a poco, la paz que sentía era tal, que comenzó a entregarse de nuevo al mundo de los sueños, especialmente al oír la cálida voz de Luka tarareando una melodía desconocida _

-deja adivinar…. – _murmura Marinette, ya casi dormida _– ya tienes una nueva canción que escribir – _siente como Luka sube y baja su pecho al emitir un gran suspiro _

-al estar contigo, inevitablemente empiezo a oír con claridad la música que viene de ti…. Sería un crimen ignorarla – _la ve sonriendo adorablemente _– se ve que Viperon y Ladybug se quieren mucho – _Marinette lo mira sin entender porque se refería a ellos mismos mencionando sus identidades heroicas, Luka mueve la cabeza en dirección a su escritorio_

-oh lo viste – _se cubre la cara abochornada al reparar en lo que se refería su novio, a quien le encantaba verla de esa forma – _bueno es que…. Ladybug me confeso que Viperon es en realidad alguien sumamente especial para ella – _Luka se enternece por la manera en que se refería ellos, como si realmente hablara de otras personas _– por eso me precio que debía ponerlos juntos

Luka toma tiernamente la barbilla de su amada novia, y sin resistirse, le da un suave beso demostrándole lo mucho que le conmovió ese sencillo detalle de su parte, ya que significaba el dulce secreto que tenían entre los dos y que guardarían celosamente.

**Uuuff, no saben lo que me costo subir este nuevo capítulo, prácticamente reescribí todo a como lo tenía en mi cuaderno, y es que sentí que me quedo demasiado forzado así que fue cambiándole muchas cosas cuando lo pase a computadora, espero que les haya gustado el resultado. **

**No se si notaron el leve guiño de Nathaniel por Cloe, eso salió totalmente de la nada, simplemente me llego la idea al pasar el escrito a computadora y la verdad me gusto bastante, posiblemente los vean como pareja a lo largo de este fanfic, porque planeo darle un gran final digno del cuento de hadas con el que nuestra Marinette siempre fantaseaba, solo necesito poner mis ideas en orden. **

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan comentarios y a los que han agregado este fanfic a sus favoritos, no suelo dar las gracias de forma personalizada pero un comentario me pidió que le respondiera.**

**Manu:**

**Créeme que me emocioné bastante ante la sinopsis que leí, lo siento por el Adrianette y me dará bastante tristeza ver a Marinette dejar ir a Adrian por el bien de Kagami, pero eso significa que habrá oportunidad para el Lukanette. En cuanto a hacer un fanfic de las parejas que me dijiste….. one-Shot no creo poder hacer uno ya que ando concentrada en este fanfic, pero obviamente veras menciones de Viperon x Ladybug, y todo el cuadro amoroso a lo largo de la historia. En cuanto a Nathaniel x Cloe, ya hice sin proponérmelo, una leve mención de ellos. Me gusta la idea de este ship, igual quizá leas menciones de ellos. Gracias por leerme **

**Sin más que decir, pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **


End file.
